Le Contact du Métal - Gajeel x Levy
by KuroganeNoFeari
Summary: Quelques temps après avoir été attaquée par Gajeel et que la guerre contre les Phantom Lord ait été terminée, Levy ne peut s'ôter de la tête les faits passés. Elle n'est plus la même, et une chose la perturbe. Quelque chose qu'elle-même n'ose toujours pas s'avouer. Et tout se complique quand une personne inattendue fait son entrée dans la guilde ! Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima
1. Chapitre 1 - Léthargie

Levy fixa le fond de son verre d'un air morose, jouant pensivement avec les gouttes de jus de fruit restantes, sans même se rendre compte qu'on l'observait depuis un petit bout de temps déjà.  
- **Eh bien, Levy, ça ne va pas ? Cela fait une semaine que l'on ne t'entend plus parler !** s'enquit la bienveillante Mirajane, accoudée au comptoir.  
- **C'est vrai**, renchérit Lucy aussitôt. **À peine étais-tu revenue que tu repartais en mission !**  
En effet, les deux mages avaient raison. Et si elle n'était pas dehors cette fois-ci c'était tout simplement parce que Jet était tombé malade et que sans lui, les Shadow Gear étaient incomplets. Sans compter qu'il refusait catégoriquement de laisser Droy seul avec leur équipière. Enfin, Levy se sentait bien trop faible pour partir seule en mission, surtout depuis le dernier incident qui avait bien failli leur coûter la vie, à elle et à son équipe.  
Le dernier incident... La mage aux mots frémit à cette seule pensée. Cependant, quelque chose dans les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à ce souvenir la troublait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, bien qu'ayant cherché des heures durant la nuit précédente... Certes, Phantom Lord avait été anéantie mais une certaine appréhension lui vrillait toujours l'estomac, à tel point qu'elle manquait de s'évanouir rien qu'en y songeant. Et l'arrivée toute récente dans la guilde de cette fille de la pluie, Juvia Lockser, anciennement leur ennemie, ne l'aidait vraiment pas à surmonter ses appréhensions.  
De plus, l'atmosphère restait tendue au sein du bâtiment neuf qu'ils avaient tous rebâti à la sueur de leur front : l'affront que leur avait fait subir la guilde de Jose était toujours aussi vif dans leur esprit et il leur faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre.  
Néanmoins, Juvia semblait commencer à s'intégrer, toujours collée à Grey qui semblait à peine la voir. Après tout, elle s'était plus ou moins rendue pacifiquement et n'avait été que peu impliquée dans la guerre des deux guildes, malgré le fait qu'elle fasse partie des quatre éléments.  
- **Juvia sent qu'il va se passer quelque chose bientôt**, souffla la fille de la pluie d'une voix énigmatique.  
Puis, fixant Lucy d'un œil mauvais : _**"Monsieur Grey appartient à Juvia, elle ne laissera pas sa rivale l'avoir !"**_  
La petite mage frêle aux cheveux bleus observa son amie et la nouvelle recrue débattre avant de pousser un soupir et de reprendre sa contemplation des motifs du bar en bois à travers son verre vide. Bien que la guilde soit noire de monde, et malgré la présence de ses amis à ses côtés, elle se sentait seule, mélancolique, voire même et ce sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, nostalgique.  
Elle se surprenait à trouver la guilde bondée vide et silencieuse, alors même que Grey et Natsu se bagarraient encore juste à côté, sous le regard noir d'Erza qui ne tarderait pas à intervenir. Vraiment, quelque chose clochait chez elle depuis ce jour-là et tout le monde pouvait s'en rendre compte, ce qui alertait tout particulièrement Jet et Droy.  
- Mira, je reprendrai la même chose, s'il te plait, souffla la petite mage.  
La barmaid s'exécuta avec un sourire chaleureux et lui servit un nouveau jus de fruit qu'elle commença à boire d'un trait. Soudain, quelque chose heurta ses lèvres et elle laissa le verre s'écraser au sol en se rendant compte de la matière qui composait l'objet.  
Le silence se fit sur le bâtiment et tous se tournèrent vers la petite Levy, plus confuse que jamais. Elle s'excusa plusieurs fois, et se leva pour aller chercher un balai quand Mirajane s'approcha dans le but de nettoyer.  
-** Non, laisse, c'est rien, je vais le faire**, affirma la fautive.  
L'ambiance reprit son cours au sein de la guilde, mais la jeune mage était toujours bouleversée.  
Dans la foulée, elle ramassa l'objet qui avait causé ses soucis et le garda dans son poing serré. Un écrou... un écrou était apparu dans son verre... Un signe que sa magie pâtissait de son état d'esprit ? Une inattention de Mirajane ?  
Aucune idée, mais une chose était sûre : jamais elle n'oublierait cette sensation. Le contact froid du métal sur ses lèvres.

(✿❀✿)

Levy rentra enfin chez elle, à Fairy Hills, après une longue journée à ne rien faire mis à part rester plongée dans ses lugubres pensées. Comme chaque soir depuis l'_Incident_, elle fit le tour de son petit appartement, prenant soin de bien fermer tous les volets, fenêtres et portes de manière à ce que personne ne puisse pénétrer chez elle, même par la force.  
Si cette nuit-là elle ne dormait pas non plus, c'était décidé, elle demanderait à Jet et Droy de rester avec elle, même si le premier n'était pas encore rétabli ! Il n'était pas question que cet événement empiète éternellement sur sa vie et ses missions.  
En parlant de mission, il était temps qu'elle pense à regarder les annonces, histoire de tâter le terrain et d'être préparée au départ au plus tôt.  
Mais son pire cauchemar avait toujours des chances de recommencer, même au sein de Fairy Tail, et elle en était plus que consciente.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune fille se mit ensuite à allumer toutes les lumières, sauf celle de sa chambre où elle alluma une bougie sur sa table de chevet. Elle prépara ensuite le roman qu'elle avait commencé et en effleura la couverture du bout des doigts. Il s'agissait d'un roman à l'eau de rose, assez humoristique pour ce qu'elle en avait lu, et traitant d'une humaine éprise du yôkai qui l'avait sauvée étant enfant. Côté tragique de l'histoire : la nature du garçon lui interdisait tout contact avec les humains, au risque de disparaître à jamais si l'un d'eux venait à le toucher. Malgré cette condition, il s'agissait d'un thème assez léger, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, en somme. L'odeur de l'encre sur les pages lui emplit les narines, apaisante, et elle soupira d'aise. Enfin une chose qui elle ne changerait jamais.  
Elle quitta enfin ce sanctuaire de repos et ses nombreux livres pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, non sans jeter des coups d'œil anxieux dans tous les recoins au passage. Ça commençait à virer à la paranoïa, mais elle n'arrivait réellement pas à remédier à ce problème...  
L'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps mince la poussait à la réflexion, et par conséquent à ressasser le passé. Elle se revoyait dans la ruelle, accompagnée de ses deux acolytes quand _il_ avait soudainement fondu sur eux. Les sourcils froncés, elle passa une main hésitante sur son ventre, là où avait été peint l'emblème qui lui faisait horreur.

(✿❀✿)

Le soleil commençait à percer à la fenêtre et les oiseaux s'éveillaient. Fatiguée, Levy s'arracha à la vision du plafond pour regarder dehors. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas dormi. Encore une fois, elle avait pleuré.  
Tout d'abord, elle avait fini le roman qu'elle lisait. Mauvaise, _très_ mauvaise idée. Evidemment, la fin avait été tragique. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, jamais cette pauvre Hotaru n'aurait pu filer le parfait amour avec son yôkai. Mais de là à s'attendre à cette fin ! Cette horrible fin... Au moins avaient-ils finalement pu établir un contact physique pendant quelques précieuses secondes.  
Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra de nouveau, et elle repensa au fil qu'avaient suivi ses pensées peu après : toujours la même chose. Cette scène se reproduisant encore et toujours, irrémédiablement. Elle s'était mise à pleurer à ce souvenir... Mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles on s'attendrait de la part d'une victime...  
La magicienne se gifla intérieurement et sauta sur ses jambes. Elle chancela un peu sous le poids de la fatigue accumulée mais parvint à s'habiller décemment. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Raté. Evidemment, mettre une robe à l'envers n'était pas exactement une bonne idée.  
Après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre chez elle, elle se dirigea enfin vers la guilde sans se douter que la journée qui se présentait serait des plus éprouvantes.  
Alors qu'elle était assise au comptoir, à la même place que la veille et certainement à celle où elle serait également les jours suivants, un remue-ménage ahurissant retentit.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un jeune homme assez grand, aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard irrité.  
- **Où est passé la Salamandre ?!** hurla-t-il.  
Levy se tourna vers lui et son regard resta braqué sur son épaule gauche. Plus précisément sur le motif qui l'ornait.  
Alors comme ça, Gajeel avait rejoint Fairy Tail ?


	2. Chapitre 2 - Altercation

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et tout son petit corps se mit soudainement à trembler. Sa respiration se fit légèrement plus saccadée, mais elle se contrôla pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Seul Natsu inclina légèrement la tête vers elle, intrigué et le regard interrogatif. Puis il se retourna vers son rival qui le cherchait et répondit sans hésitation à sa provocation. Cependant, si les deux dragon slayers venaient à se battre à l'intérieur de la guilde, elle serait très vite ravagée, tout comme la moitié de la ville s'ils réglaient leurs comptes à l'extérieur. C'est sans doute le raisonnement que tint également Erza, car elle réagit presque aussitôt et sépara les deux combattants. Même le terrifiant Gajeel Redfox n'osait plus répliquer face à la colère de la terrible Titania. Déjà qu'elle se méfiait de lui et attendait le moindre faux pas de sa part pour venger tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Fairy Tail, il n'avait pas intérêt à s'attirer plus les foudres de la Reine des Fées. Non pas qu'il soit impressionné mais il valait sans doute mieux ne pas faire de vagues pendant quelques temps s'il ne voulait pas être banni. Tout de même, il avait déjà dû se rabaisser au point d'intégrer la guilde qu'il détestait la plus au monde, alors de en être banni, qui plus est par des faibles, ce serait là l'humiliation suprême !  
Le brun se dirigea vers une table isolée dans un coin sombre de la pièce, lançant des regards haineux à tous ceux qu'il entendait murmurer son prénom. De chaque bouche fusaient des insultes, des menaces, ou bien dans certains cas des propos apeurés qui ne manquaient pas de faire sourire le nouvel arrivant.  
-** Il ne t'avait tout de même pas raté, Natsu.**  
-** Mais au final, c'est moi qui ai gagné !**  
Gajeel serra le poing et se retint violemment d'aller prendre sa revanche sur le mage de feu. Soudain, quelques murmures venant d'une autre direction attirèrent son attention et il s'arrêta dans son élan pour les écouter plus attentivement.  
-** Ne t'en fais pas, on sera là pour te protéger. Et Jet et Droy ne laisseront pas une telle chose se reproduire !**  
N'était-ce pas là la voix de la demoiselle Heartfilia ? Le fils de Métalicana se retourna et lança un sourire cruel aux deux jeunes femmes accoudées au comptoir. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit mais il ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage, et repartit enfin vers sa table.  
Levy frémit devant le regard rouge sang qui s'était attardé sur elle et son amie. Lucy, elle, serra les dents avec force. Après quelques secondes passées dans cet état, elle attrapa la main de son amie et l'invita à passer la nuit chez elle. A vrai dire, la blonde redoutait de laisser la petite mage seule, surtout avec cet individu dans les parages. Elle voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien, en ce moment, elle qui avant respirait la joie de vivre.  
La désagréable sensation dans l'estomac de Levy disparut en même temps que Gajeel de son champ de vision et elle lâcha un soupir soulagé quoique toujours teinté de nervosité. Le contact visuel était donc à éviter.  
_« Autant dire franchement sa présence »_ conclut Levy, après quelques secondes de réflexion.  
Un léger pincement vrilla une nouvelle fois son estomac et elle tourna la tête vers le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. La jeune fille ne put retenir un sursaut : effectivement, il l'observait, un air indéchiffrable plaqué sur le visage.

(✿❀✿)

Vers quatorze heures, Lucy réussit à faire sortir son amie et toutes deux se dirigèrent d'un bon pas vers le parc, accompagnées par Happy sans qu'il ne précise la raison de sa présence. Les deux jeunes filles, après avoir fait quelques achats –notamment quelques vêtements pour Lucy et un saumon pour le chat que les filles avaient dû payer ensemble étant donné son prix élevé-, se posèrent au milieu du parc de Magnolia.  
Le ciel était toujours aussi bleu que durant la matinée, il faisait toujours chaud, et les oiseaux ne cessaient de vouloir picorer le reste de repas du chat bleu qui n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire.  
Un sourire chaleureux étira les lèvres de la constellationniste quand elle surprit l'air rêveur de la fille à ses côtés, contemplant les maladroits petits oiseaux. Happy, lui, la considérait avec un visage sérieux, de temps en temps ponctué d'un sourire moqueur.  
Les yeux de la petite mage suivirent le vol d'une mésange jusque dans l'arbre qui leur offrait un peu d'ombre et de fraîcheur. Son visage s'assombrit aussitôt.  
L'arbre sur lequel elle venait de poser les yeux portait de nombreuses marques, à plusieurs mètres du sol. Les profondes entailles sur son tronc sautaient aux yeux avec même autant d'impact qu'un train lancé à pleine vitesse.  
Après quelques longues secondes d'indécision, Levy prit ses quelques affaires et tourna les talons après s'être excusée auprès de Lucy et Happy avec un sourire feint. Elle avait prétendu devoir retourner chez elle pour préparer ses affaires pour la nuit, surtout que connaissant la blonde, elle savait que celle-ci ne la laisserait pas repartir vivre seule chez elle avant un bon bout de temps, même si à Fairy Hills elle était quand même plus ou moins en colocation avec un grand nombre de filles de Fairy Tail.  
Happy entreprit de la suivre discrètement, juste pour s'assurer que tout irait bien pour elle, à la demande de Lucy.  
Dans la rue, une brise fraîche fit trembler la frêle jeune fille à la chevelure bleue. Elle continuait d'avancer d'un bon pas, la tête baissée, serrant contre sa poitrine l'unique livre qu'elle avait acheté, un sur la magie qui, elle l'espérait, lui permettrait de devenir plus forte. Soudain, elle rencontra un obstacle et s'excusa aussitôt sans même avoir vu de quoi il s'agissait, encore perdue dans ses pensées.  
-** Eh, regarde où tu vas**, lui intima une voix masculine renfrognée.  
Elle revint brusquement à la réalité et fixa le sol, les yeux écarquillés. Elle releva lentement la tête et son regard rencontra une nouvelle fois celui de son ancien agresseur. Justement la personne qu'elle avait décidé d'éviter le plus possible. _« Quelle coïncidence »_, pensa-t-elle ironiquement.  
-** Excuse-moi, Gajeel**, souffla-t-elle encore, tremblante et intimidée.  
Le grand brun haussa un sourcil irrité, se décala d'un pas et, après un blanc, ne put retenir une phrase des plus blessantes :  
- **On se connait ?** lâcha-t-il en commençant à partir sans lui accorder un regard.  
Levy avança, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Enfin après tout, il était logique qu'il ne connaisse même pas son prénom... Après tout, elle passait facilement inaperçue, avec sa petite taille et son incapacité à être utile au combat... Après tout, elle avait en ce moment, autant de présence qu'une table de salon.  
Arrivée chez elle, elle soupira une nouvelle fois, résignée, et prépara ses affaires. Son regard fut attiré par un éclat de lumière sur sa table de chevet.  
L'écrou ?! Elle était pourtant sûre de l'avoir jeté...

(✿❀✿)

Happy avait assisté à toute la scène, impuissant et également curieux de voir la réaction des deux protagonistes. Quelque chose l'avait poussé à observer sans intervenir. Selon lui, l'attitude du dragon slayer avait été différente de celle qu'il aurait adopté en temps normal, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui lui laissait cette impression. À force de côtoyer Natsu, il avait l'habitude de ces puissants mages, et il avait déjà pu remarquer qu'ils partageaient certains points communs. Dont leur envie permanente de se mesurer aux autres. Et cette fois-ci, il était réellement certain que quelque chose venait de changer...  
Il se rendit en un temps record là où Lucy et Levy avaient prévu de se retrouver pour lui rapporter les faits, et repartit aussitôt comme si de rien n'était pour aider l'autre à transporter ses affaires chez la partenaire de Grey et Natsu. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il fut vivement prié de partir, et laissa donc celle aux cheveux bleus en pâture à la terrifiante Lucy qui avait des idées plein l'esprit.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Répit

En entrant chez elle, Lucy accomplit une sorte de rituel qui rappela à Levy ce qu'elle faisait dès qu'elle franchissait le seuil de son appartement.  
- **Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** s'enquit l'invitée.  
L'autre se retourna, le rouge aux joues et s'expliqua maladroitement :  
- **Eh bien... Erza, Happy, Grey et Natsu ont l'habitude de rentrer chez moi sans y être invités... Je ne sais même pas comment ils font ! Alors je préférais juste vérifier, on ne sait jamais...**  
L'autre sourit en imaginant la réaction de la blonde lorsqu'elle trouvait son logement occupé en rentrant chez elle, et éclata d'un rire sincère quand elle la vit vérifier jusque dans la baignoire. La constellationniste poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement en n'y trouvant personne, et se réjouit intérieurement de voir la partenaire de Jet et Droy de si bonne humeur. Elle ferait tout pour lui faire oublier ses mésaventures des jours passés, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elle se l'était promis !

(✿❀✿)

Il était seulement six heures et demie et elles étaient loin de mourir de faim. Par conséquent, c'est tout naturellement qu'elles décidèrent de retourner en ville. Dans une boutique de magie, cette fois.  
A l'angle d'une vieille rue pavée, dans le quartier Est de Magnolia se trouvait une pancarte discrète. Le lieu, caché dans l'ombre, n'était que très peu connu et s'en trouvait donc peu fréquenté. Dehors, une petite vitrine, poussiéreuse et présentant de vieux objets sales laissait présager un commerce illicite ou un endroit douteux, mais il n'en était rien.  
Les deux amis poussèrent la vieille porte, apparemment lourde –il s'agissait en fait d'un sort de camouflage- et restèrent encore une fois ébahies par le spectacle que leur offrait cet étrange magasin. La clochette tinta de son son cristallin avant de se taire pour laisser place à une faible musique d'ambiance aux connotations celtiques. L'atmosphère était teintée de magie, dans cet intérieur spacieux. Contrairement aux apparences, la boutique était vaste, lumineuse et ordonnée. Décidemment, les capacités de la magie évoluaient de jours en jours ! Les objets en vente correspondaient à tous types de magie et les articles exposés étaient régulièrement renouvelés. Il y avait de tout : des artefacts pour la magie propriétaire aux manuels pour la capacitaire, en passant par les objets du quotidien tels qu'un sac à main pouvant contenir dix fois plus qu'un sac classique –il était en fait relié à un monde parallèle dans le même style que celui des esprits de Lucy ou des armures d'Erza, mais cette fois-ci limité- ou la dernière pince à cheveux à la mode qui pouvait s'assortir à vos vêtements automatiquement.  
Lucy se jeta sur cette dernière, puis partit à la recherche d'éventuelles clés tandis que Levy flânait dans le rayon livres. Ils étaient tous assez intéressants, mais celui qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt ferait très certainement l'affaire pour qu'elle commence à s'améliorer dans la pratique de sa magie.  
Finalement, la petite mage n'achèterait ce jour-là. Ses yeux furent attirées par un flacon bleu électrique dans un coin de la boutique, et elle s'en approcha pour lire ce qui était écrit sur l'étiquette : _« Animorphose_ ». Cela lui disait vaguement quelque chose, en rapport avec une transformation animale, mais elle n'arrivait plus à savoir précisément quoi.  
- **Une transformation en animal, hein ?** reprit Lucy –c'est là que Levy se rendit compte qu'elle avait réfléchi à voix haute-. **Je me demande bien ce que ça donnerait sur Natsu**, continua-t-elle d'une voix de conspiratrice.  
La blonde décida donc innocemment d'acheter cet objet, avec l'idée de se venger des intrusions de son ami dans son domicile. Le gérant du magasin regarda longuement les deux jeunes filles avant de leur dire **_« d'être prudentes dans l'utilisation de cette potion »_**, sans plus d'explications.

(✿❀✿)

Quand les deux filles rentrèrent chez Lucy, cette dernière ne vérifia pas une nouvelle fois la présence d'intrus chez elle. Grave erreur : à peine quelques secondes après que la porte de la salle de bain se soit refermée sur la blonde, un cri retentit et Natsu et Happy furent projetés en dehors de la pièce. Le chat heurta de plein fouet Levy qui manqua de tomber au sol tandis que le chasseur de dragons se rattrapa de justesse à la table pour ne pas atterrir dans la petite bibliothèque.  
- **N'entrez pas chez les gens sans prévenir !** hurla leur hôte en claquant la porte.  
Les trois restants se regardèrent sans parler, avant que Natsu ne se décide à briser le silence.  
- **Oh, tiens, tu es là, Levy !** s'étonna-t-il.  
La mage ne lâchait pas le petit chat qui s'installa ensuite sur ses genoux plus confortablement, semblant se demander ce qu'elle avait pour réagir ainsi, mais ne lui demanda rien, silencieux pour une fois.  
Lucy sortit de la douche en tenue légère, ce que ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer Happy. Natsu, lui, parut trouver cela normal et ne releva pas. Lucy fit le tour de la pièce des yeux et ne put se retenir plus longtemps de tendre la main vers l'une de ses clés :  
- **Ouvre-toi, Porte des Esprits ! Viens à moi, Nicolas !**  
Le petit Plue apparut sur le sol, toujours tremblant et se dirigea directement vers Levy qui lui tendait une sucette avec un grand sourire, Happy toujours sur elle, en plein repas. Pour une fois, Lucy les invita à rester manger, et prépara avec l'aide bienvenue de Levy un copieux repas à base de poisson pour contenter le chat bleu et son acolyte. Avec un dernier regard malicieux, Lucy fit couler quelques gouttes du liquide _« Animorphe »_ dans le verre destiné à Natsu afin de voir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. L'effet de la potion ne devait durer que quelques heures, juste le temps de s'amuser un peu.  
Levy la laissa faire en silence, bien que n'approuvant pas ses méthodes, curieuse elle aussi –mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais- de voir le résultat.  
Le garçon aux cheveux roses avala son verre cul-sec sans se rendre compte de rien. Apparemment, le liquide n'avait aucun goût particulier. Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles il ne se passa rien, les deux filles continuant de le fixer sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Après sept minutes précisément, le garçon fut pris de hoquet sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le mauvais coup de Lucy lui valut d'avoir un rideau en feu, et le temps qu'elle l'éteigne et se retourne, son ami avait disparu.  
-** Natsu ? Natsu, t'es où ?!** paniqua-t-elle.  
Levy s'accroupit à côté de la chaise où se trouvait encore le garçon quelques secondes plus tôt et ramassa un petit animal au sol. Une salamandre. Original.  
- **C'est vrai que Natsu est surnommé la Salamandre, c'est assez logique qu'il en devienne une, dans un sens, tout le monde le voit ainsi.**  
- **C'est quoi, ce bordel !?** hurla la salamandre, toujours doué de parole.  
Les personnes présentes dans la pièce –y compris Plue- le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds.  
- **Une salamandre qui parle !** s'exclama Happy.  
- **Happy... Tu es un chat qui parle**, lui fit remarquer Lucy après s'être remise de ses émotions.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Natsu n'avait toujours pas repris son apparence, et Happy l'avait ramené chez eux dans son sac, inquiet, et Lucy leur avait donné un objet acheté longtemps avant ce jour, qui permettait de rester en contact par télépathie avec certaines personnes. Cependant, on pouvait choisir le moment précis, histoire de ne pas empiéter sur la vie privée.  
Il commença à se faire tard, et les deux filles s'allongèrent côte à côte dans le grand lit de Lucy. Comme toutes les filles, c'est lorsqu'elles éteignirent la lumière qu'elles parlèrent le plus, à cœur ouvert. Levy serrait contre elle l'esprit de Lucy qui n'était toujours pas reparti dans son monde tout en parlant. Levy n'évoqua pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée, et Lucy n'en parla pas, même si l'envie ne la quittait pas. Deux heures et demie plus tard, elles s'endormirent enfin.  
Le lendemain matin, Levy se réveilla seule dans l'appartement. Plue, toujours présent, la regarda, une sucette géante dans la bouche.  
- **Où est Lu-chan ?** lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.  
L'esprit lui indiqua le bureau et la regarda se lever, encore secouée par le rêve qu'elle venait de faire –au moins avait-elle bien dormi, pour une fois !-. Oui, car il n'agissait pas d'un cauchemar, malgré le fait que c'était la personne qui lui faisait le plus peur au monde qui y avait occupé le premier rôle. Avec Happy et ses remarques indiscrètes...  
- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**  
Une lettre traînait, avec un papier et le bracelet de télépathie que Lucie avait donné à Natsu la veille –celui-ci étant vert et celui que Lucy portait rose-.

_« Chère Levy,_  
_Je suis désolée de te laisser toute seule, alors pour m'excuser j'ai demandé à Plue de te tenir compagnie un moment. Avec cette lettre, tu trouveras le bracelet que j'avais donné à Natsu –il va bien, ne t'en fais pas, tout est redevenu normal- pour que nous puissions rester en contact, on ne sait jamais !_  
_J'ai dû m'absenter en urgence, Happy est venu me chercher ce matin pour partir en mission avec Natsu, Erza, Grey et lui, je t'avouerai que je ne sais même pas dans quoi nous nous embarquons, encore une fois ! J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop dangereux... Et je n'ai pas intérêt à perdre une nouvelle fois mes clés... Aquarius m'en a passé l'envie, la dernière fois, si tu savais..._  
_Une dernière chose avant qu'Happy ne me traîne dehors de force (rires) : tu peux rester chez moi autant de temps que tu le souhaites ! Il y a un double de la clé dans le tiroir de mon bureau, prends-le avec toi si jamais tu sors._  
_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour aujourd'hui, pourquoi ai-je accepté de les suivre ?! Enfin... Natsu sera là pour me tirer d'affaire si jamais il y a un problème, et je peux compter sur Taurus et les autres._

_Je te souhaite bon courage, pour la guilde... Et courage avec Gajeel._  
_Je pense à toi,_  
_Lu-chan. »_

- **Comment ça, « courage avec Gajeel » ?** trembla-t-elle.  
Elle secoua la tête, rangea ses affaires, remercia Plue et fonça à la guilde, le tout en une fraction de secondes. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et maintenant que Lucy était partie, elle n'allait pas abuser de son hospitalité, et il lui fallait trouver une mission !  
Arrivée à la guilde, l'atmosphère lui sembla un peu plus lourde que la dernière fois, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, trop concentrée sur le tableau des missions.  
-** Levy**, l'interpela Mira quand elle l'aperçut, **le Maître demande à te voir**, l'informa-t-elle d'une voix grave.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Partenaires

_« Ça a l'air grave »_, songea Levy, inquiète et anxieuse quant à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir, à elle.  
Un énorme poids pesait sur elle, et l'atmosphère lourde ne le fut que davantage.  
- **Mais pourquoi ? Comment on a pu en arriver là !** entendit-elle certaines personnes murmurer.  
- **Comment a-t-on bien pu l'accepter à la guilde ?!**  
- **Il paraîtrait même que le Conseil songerait à intervenir...**  
Alors c'était si grave que ça ? On lui en voulait autant ?  
Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine mais elle continua d'avancer bravement, souhaitant au plus profond d'elle-même que tout ceci ne soit que le fruit de son imagination, un énième cauchemar. Elle allait bien finir par se réveiller, pas vrai ?  
Elle se planta devant la porte du nouveau bureau du maître et y resta quelques instants avant de tendre la main vers la poignée. Elle resta ainsi encore quelques temps, la main flottant à peine deux centimètres au-dessus de la poignée, hésitant à entrer, apeurée.  
Quand enfin elle y posa la main et appuya, la porte n'opposa aucune résistance : quelqu'un la tirait en même temps qu'elle. Dans tous ses états, elle ne fit pas attention et ne put pas éviter l'imposante personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole : _**« Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ?»**_, aussitôt suivi d'un**_ « c'est devenu une habitude de me rentrer dedans !» _**sarcastique au possible.  
Cependant, malgré cette petite touche d'humour, Gajeel semblait passablement énervé -elle avait un don pour tomber sur lui lorsqu'il était en colère, ou était-ce simplement qu'il n'était jamais de bonne humeur ?-.  
Si Happy avait été là, il aurait sûrement une fois de plus observé la scène avec intérêt, réfléchissant encore à ce qu'il trouvait de bizarre chez Gajeel, et c'est avec étonnement que Levy surprit le regard discret que leur lançait Mirajane.  
- **Gajeel Redfox, reviens ici !** hurla le maître d'une voix gutturale.  
Le dragon slayer se raidit ostensiblement et serra les dents avant de retourner d'où il venait. Levy commença à se retirer avant que le maître ne l'invite à entrer aussi.  
Gajeel et elle dans la même pièce ? Il voulait leur parler à tous les deux. Mais pourquoi ?  
Le cœur de la mage aux mots se mit à battre plus fort au point d'en être douloureux et elle déglutit en refermant la porte derrière elle non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard désespéré à Droy qui venait d'arriver, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.  
- **Au vu de ces conditions, tu n'es pas autorisé à discuter !** gronda encore Makarov, debout sur son bureau face à un dragon slayer affalé dans un fauteuil en osier, un air de défi sur le visage.** Assieds-toi donc, ma petite Levy**, reprit le vieil homme sur un ton plus doux.  
- **Que se passe-t-il, maître ?** l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.  
- **Il se passe que cet idiot est maintenant surveillé par le Conseil de la Magie qui l'a placé sous surveillance !**  
L'idiot en question fusilla un meuble du regard, les mâchoires toujours furieusement serrées. La jeune fille présente remarqua même qu'une veine battait sur son front, elle n'avait pas intérêt à l'irriter davantage.  
En entendant les paroles du mage sacré, Levy poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement en comprenant qu'elle n'était pas en mauvaise posture, et posa une main sur son cœur.  
Mauvaise réaction, deux yeux rubis brillants de haine se mirent à la fixer. Si Gajeel avait eu les pouvoirs d'Evergreen, elle aurait déjà été transformée en pierre puis réduite en cendres  
Soudain, la réalité lui apparut : certes, elle n'était impliquée dans aucune histoire louche, mais Gajeel, lui... Il était surveillé par le Conseil ! Il risquait au mieux la prison, au pire...  
Levy resta figée, les yeux dans le vague et la mine choquée jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre une nouvelle fois le visage de Gajeel. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et cette fois elle accepta le siège vacant sans broncher.  
- **Q-qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** chuchota-t-elle d'une voix blanche en le fixant toujours.  
Le chasseur de dragon lui fit un sourire mauvais, dédaigneux. Elle avait peur de lui, il en était certain. Encore quelques paroles et elle s'évanouirait. S'il lui faisait cet effet-là, autant qu'elle parte tout de suite !  
Il la haïssait, elle pouvait le sentir à des kilomètres et cela ne faisait que rajouter à son malaise. Dans sa tête, des tas de scénarios catastrophes se déroulaient en même temps.  
-** Son implication dans la guerre contre notre guilde, et les dégâts qu'il a causés durant ses dernières missions ont attirés l'attention du Conseil. C'est pourquoi il faut maintenant leur montrer qu'il peut se tenir à carreaux... Et tu as intérêt à le faire !** cria le puissant mage à l'adresse du fils de Métalicana.  
- **Qu'ils viennent, un peu, ces foutus membres du Conseil, fit ce dernier d'une voix menaçante.**  
Cette réplique rappela aux deux anciens de Fairy Tail le tempérament de feu de Natsu, et le maître ne s'en énerva que plus. Il lança son poing à quelques centimètres à peine de Gajeel qui avait juste placé son bras en travers de son visage pour parer le coup.  
Furieux d'avoir été pris pour un idiot, il se fit de plus en plus blessant.  
- **Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans l'histoire ! Elle est à peine aussi forte que l'autre chat volant !** gronda le dragon en désignant la fille aux cheveux bleus d'une main rageuse.  
Et bam, en plein dans le mille, il avait touché l'un des points les plus sensibles.  
- Elle a bien des ressources que tu ne soupçonnes pas, murmura celui aux cheveux blancs d'une voix énigmatique.  
Malgré cela, la fille nota qu'il n'avait pas démenti clairement les affirmations de Gajeel. Elle avait mal, très mal. À vrai dire, rien n'aurait pu être pire pour elle que cet instant où tous reconnaissaient sa faiblesse et son inutilité totale.  
- **C'est d'ailleurs avec elle que tu feras équipe pour la mission que je vais vous confier !** ajouta le maître en les regardant se pétrifier tour à tour. **C'est la meilleure solution pour que le Conseil se fasse un avis favorable de toi. Et ça te permettra de te racheter pour avoir attaqué et blessés mes enfant**s, continua-t-il en dominant Gajeel de toute sa hauteur de géant.** Sache que je ne te pardonnerai pas si facilement.**  
À côté de la colère du vieux, le conseil semblait totalement inoffensif.  
- **Et maintenant allez vous préparer, zou !** sourit le vieillard avec un air paternel.  
- **Euh, maître... Quelle est la mission ?** intervint Levy, silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure.  
-** Il faut arrêter les agissements d'une guilde clandestine qui sévit au nord d'Hargeon. Les Cursed Angels.**  
-** Ça se croit fort mais ça vaut pas un clou**, cracha l'homme à côté de Levy.  
Cette dernière n'ajouta rien. N'importe lequel des membres de cette guilde clandestine serait certainement bien plus puissant qu'elle... Et la perspective de devoir rester avec un dragon slayer perpétuellement en colère et à l'essai la pétrifiait. Même dans les moments où il n'était qu'ironique il avait de quoi impressionner, alors au combat...  
Elle frissonna. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu combattre, et elle n'y tenait pas vraiment, étant donné ce qu'elle voyait là.  
- **Je pourrais très bien régler ça tout seul**, reprit le brun.  
- **Un seul faux pas et c'est le cachot à perpétuité. Les membres du Conseil sont loin de plaisanter.**  
-** Ils ne me font pas peur, je les attends. Mais évitez de l'impliquer là-dedans, elle crève déjà de peur**, répondit l'autre avec un sérieux total.  
Il appuya sa phrase d'un regard vers la fille en question et le maître haussa un sourcil abasourdi devant sa demande. Il l'avait formulée avec un tel calme !  
Levy fixa le sol à sa gauche d'un air douloureux, elle devait vraiment faire pitié pour qu'il la traite ainsi. Mais il avait raison, c'était totalement idiot de l'envoyer sur une telle mission... Autant directement lui trancher la gorge, ça serait plus rapide.  
-** J'ai dit que vous iriez ensemble, alors vous irez ensemble ! Hors de question de discuter ! Maintenant sortez de mon bureau, je me veux plus vous voir ici ! Un train part dans deux heures, vous avez intérêt à être dedans ! Allez, et que ça saute !**  
Les deux mages furent expulsés de la pièce sans même pouvoir ajouter un mot. Ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté de la même façon.  
Levy avait déjà toutes ses affaires dans un sac à la guilde, et en profita donc pour expliquer la situation à Droy, fou de rage, d'inquiétude et très certainement aussi de jalousie. Quand elle commença à partir, il ne put s'empêcher de la retenir par le poignet. Il pouvait lire l'appréhension dans ses yeux. Sans même réfléchir, il la ramena vers lui et la serra dans ses bras.  
-** Droy, je...** bafouilla la jeune fille sans rien pouvoir dire d'autre.  
C'est alors que Mirajane intervint à contrecœur pour leur rappeler l'heure.  
Levy s'extirpa de l'étreinte de son partenaire avec un léger pincement au cœur, elle n'avait pas envie de partir seule. Elle avait bien trop peur...  
Mais surtout, elle avait peur de n'être qu'un poids à porter pour Gajeel, ou bien de son propre comportement...  
Son sac trop lourd pour elle sur l'épaule, elle se dirigea vers la gare. Après quelques mètres, épuisée, elle s'appuya contre un mur et sursauta lorsque son sac fut soulevé de son épaule.  
-** Jet !** hurla-t-elle. **Mais t-t'es malade, il ne fallait pas venir dans ton état !**  
-** Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir seule avec ce monstre comme ça**, déclara haut et fort le jeune homme.  
Il lui avoua ensuite qu'il avait décidé de l'accompagner jusqu'à la gare et se chargea donc de porter son sac, commentant qu'elle avait dû cacher une bombe dedans pour qu'il soit si lourd.  
Sa présence eut pour effet de la détendre un peu. La séparation avec son ami fut difficile -d'autant plus qu'il refusait de la laisser partir et voulait la retenir par tous les moyens-. Elle réussit finalement à le convaincre d'attendre sur le quai et monta dans le train sans chercher après celui qui serait son partenaire pour cette mission. Elle se disait qu'elle n'allait pas s'imposer durant le trajet, déjà qu'il allait devoir la supporter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour une durée indéterminée.  
Levy rougit quelque peu, ses dernières pensées résonnant encore dans son esprit : _« vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre »_. Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite pour s'ôter.  
Soudain, elle fit un bond de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres sur la banquette quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement sue Gajeel.  
- **T'es là, je te cherchais. 'Manquerait plus que tu te perdes et que je sois obligé de venir te rechercher !** grommela le dragon slayer d'acier.  
La petite mage baissa les yeux et l'autre s'installa du mieux qu'il put sur la banquette en face d'elle.  
-** Je ne voulais pas te déranger... Excuse-moi, je ne vais pas être très utile... Je suis petite, faible, je ne sais pas me battre... Je vais juste t'embêter dans cette mission.**  
- **Ferme-la**, marmonna le garçon. **Au lieu de te plaindre, prépare-toi, on est bientôt arrivés.**  
Dehors, la mer s'étendait à perte de vue.  
_**« Le train à destination d'Hargeon va atteindre son terminus dans quelques instants. Tous les passagers sont priés de quitter les wagons et de veiller à ne rien oublier. Nous espérons que vous avez fait un agréable voyage. »**_


	5. Chapitre 5 - Hargeon

Le train ralentit brusquement avec un grincement à vous glacer le sang avant de s'immobiliser totalement dans un élan tel qu'on l'aurait cru en pleine collision. Les passagers de l'engin de mort en furent quasiment éjectés et c'est en grognant que le nouveau compagnon de Levy mit pied à terre. C'est là qu'elle songea ironiquement que si l'envie lui prenait de se venger, son coéquipier aurait très vite fait de détruire le moyen de transport... Voire d'en manger certains bouts...  
À peine étaient-ils arrivés que Gajeel prit le contrôle des opérations, sous les protestations de Levy.  
- **Ça ne sert à rien d'y aller maintenant !** hurla-t-elle.** Soit on y va pour rien en étant encombrés, soit on y va, on les rencontre, et on est aussi encombrés par nos bagages pendant le combat !** tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.  
- **Même avec les mains dans les poches, je peux les...**  
Il s'interrompit devant le regard insistant que lui lançait la jeune fille et lui demanda où ils allaient loger d'une voix sèche.  
- **Euh, j-je crois qu'on peut louer un petit studio, quelque part du côté des hangars...** bafouilla la jeune fille, intimidée.  
- **Eh ben vas-y, toi qui es si maligne !** cracha le brun, passablement énervé.  
Levy reprit les bagages qu'elle avait posés sur le sol... et chancela sur deux mètres, écrasée par le poids de ses affaires. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû prendre autant de livres. Elle ne se retourna pas, sachant bien que le chasseur de dragons se moquait d'elle en ce moment et avança d'un air déterminé vers ce qui lui semblait être la bonne direction.  
Il la suivit sans décrocher un mot de tout le trajet, à quelques mètres de distance, et elle ne parla pas non plus. A croire que la seule chose à laquelle il pensait –si cet exploit lui arrivait, d'ailleurs- c'était se battre ! Il l'énervait à être énervé ! _« De toute façon, je crois que ce serait le cas quoiqu'il fasse »_, se désespéra la fille.  
Néanmoins, passer par le parc la détendit et elle songea que s'il faisait beau, elle viendrait manger ici un jour prochain. Sous ce beau soleil, son agacement ne pouvait pas durer. Elle en oublia même la présence de son partenaire, toujours en retrait.  
Droit devant elle, une pancarte lui sauta aux yeux et elle lâcha un soupir soulagé : pendant quelques minutes, elle avait cru que l'endroit avait fermé ou bien qu'elle s'était trompée d'itinéraire. Cependant, quelque chose avait vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois où elle était venue.  
- **C'était pas censé être un studio ?**  
_« AUBERGE SWEET RAIN »_, clamait le panneau qui avait attiré leur attention.  
Levy ne répondit pas, vexée de devoir donner raison à l'idiot qui l'accompagnait, et poussa la porte en bois de l'établissement.  
-** Levy ! Ça faisait longtemps, dis-moi ! Et comment se porte ce bon vieux Makarov ?** l'accosta un vieil homme, à peine eut-elle posé un pied à l'intérieur du bâtiment.  
- **Bonjour, monsieur Yajima !** fit la jeune fille en s'inclinant légèrement.** Le maître va bien, il s'est remis de ses blessures et a récupéré toute sa magie ! Alors vous avez fait de cet endroit une auberge !**  
- **Oui, je l'ai repris en plus du « 8 Island »... Mais qui t'accompa... Ne me dis pas que c'est bien celui auquel je pense !** s'emporta soudainement le vieillard.  
Le regard du vieil homme se braqua sur la personne qui venait de franchir le seuil. Levy se raidit brusquement : Yakima faisait partie intégrale du Conseil, et en était même un puissant membre.  
- **Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me dévisager comme ça ?** s'irrita celui sous surveillance, inconscient du danger imminent.  
_« N'en rajoute pas ! »_ le supplia intérieurement la fille présente.  
- **Alors il a vraiment intégré Fairy Tail ? Je ne pensais pas Makarov si stupide**, cracha le vieillard, menaçant.** Accepter celui qui a presque tué bon nombre de ses enfants...**  
De son côté, Gajeel commençait vraiment à saturer de toutes ces remarques. Une haine intense se dégageait de lui, et il n'était certainement pas loin d'exploser... Et de tout détruire sur son passage, y compris lui-même étant donné que le Conseil serait immédiatement averti.  
Levy n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, elle se plaça entre les deux mages avec un sourire chaleureux qui cachait bien sa peur, et prit la parole :  
- **Comment arrivez-vous à concilier votre poste au Conseil de la Magie et le fait d'avoir repris cet endroit et le restaurant ?** demanda-t-elle avec l'air innocent de ceux qui ne voient pas le danger.  
Gajeel sursauta légèrement : un poste au Conseil ? Il n'aurait jamais deviné en voyant l'apparence du petit homme. Mais s'il continuait à parler de lui comme ça, peut importerait qui il était, il ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir.  
- **Je ne fais plus parti du Conseil**, répondit Yajima sans quitter des yeux le dangereux individu. **Je l'ai quitté après les derniers événements. Mais si tu veux bien, nous en parlerons une autre fois, je ne pense pas que le moment soit approprié.**  
Le dragon d'acier eut un sourire mauvais en entendant qu'il n'était plus membre de l'organisation qui voulait sa peau. Ce serait plus simple ainsi, si jamais les choses venaient à mal tourner.  
-** J'imagine que vous ne venez pas ici pour me voir**, reprit le vieil homme. **Malheureusement, l'établissement est encore en travaux, il n'y a que quelques pièces qui soient en état d'accueillir des gens. Et je ne pense pas convenable de le laisser seul avec toi**, chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille.  
- **Je ne vais pas la bouffer**, gronda l'homme d'acier qui avait une très bonne ouïe.** Le seul danger qu'elle court c'est de se faire tuer au combat.**  
Personne ne releva, Levy étant blessée et Yajima méfiant.  
Les deux jeunes gens montèrent l'escalier en bois dans le silence. Une fois de plus, l'atmosphère était tendue, Gajeel était trop indifférent pour en avoir quelque chose à faire, et Levy trop intimidée pour oser changer quoi que ce soit. De cette façon, les choses ne risquaient pas de changer !  
Gajeel, passé devant, ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva et la referma aussitôt comme s'il avait peur que la jeune fille ne voit à l'intérieur. Cette dernière lui lança un regard interrogatif auquel il ne répondit même pas, à croire qu'il lui en voulait. Les trois pièces suivantes ne devaient pas être dans un meilleur état, étant donné qu'elles furent refermées avec le même empressement. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'une porte. Fort heureusement, la chambre venait d'être réparée et tout semblait en ordre. La pièce, bien que rustique, était toutefois assez grande. Ses meubles et son intérieur tout en bois faisaient de la pièce un lieu accueillant, et le fait de devoir s'éclairer avec une simple petite bougie ne brisait en rien le charme, bien au contraire. De plus, la petite salle de bain adjacente s'avèrerait bien pratique quand ils reviendraient le soir. Seul bémol de l'auberge, comme l'avait souligné Yajima, ils allaient devoir partager la même chambre, à l'instar de tous les partenaires habituels de mission. Mais leur duo, lui, était tout sauf habituel, et leur relation également.  
Levy passa sous le bras que Gajeel avait mis en travers de la porte pour aller observer les lieux, satisfaite de la distance entre les deux lits. On se serait crus dans une auberge moyenâgeuse et ce style ancien lui plaisait. Elle repassa de la même façon dans le couloir pour amener ses affaires.  
- **Tu ne vas pas déposer ton sac ?** s'enquit la jeune fille.  
Le jeune homme resta sans bouger, avant de fermer les paupières avec force et de les rouvrir comme s'il voulait évacuer des pensées. Il entra brièvement, déposa son unique sac, et ressorti aussitôt.  
- **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?** se demanda la jeune fille, souhaitant terminer la mission au plus vite.  
Elle avait certes commencé à s'habituer au dragon slayer, mais de là à passer une nuit dans la même pièce que lui, dans l'obscurité qui plus est, elle était loin d'avoir surmonté de tels démons.  
Il commençait à se faire tard, mais les jours étaient assez longs à cette période de l'année, c'est pourquoi Gajeel prit l'initiative d'aller inspecter les lieux, malgré l'heure.

(✿❀✿)

La scène de crime, un entrepôt du bord de mer. C'était ici que les Cursed Angels avaient frappé. Malheureusement, rien ne laissait deviner où ils se cachaient ni leur prochaine cible, ils avaient bien veillé à effacer toutes les traces, et la pluie fine qui tombait depuis moins d'une heure avait déjà annihilé toutes les odeurs.  
-** Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû venir avant !** s'emporta l'ancien membre de Phantom Lord. **Il y avait encore du soleil !**  
- **Excuse-moi**, souffla la petite mage aux cheveux bleus, la tête baissée.  
- **Je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu les retrouver !**  
-** Pardon...**  
- **Si seulement il n'avait pas plu entre deux, j'aurais pu leur régler leur compte dès ce soir !**  
-** Je suis désolée...**  
Elle s'excusait depuis tellement longtemps, en vain, qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.  
**_« Arrête de t'acharner sur moi »_**se plaignit une faible voix dans sa tête. Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue, mais elle s'en fichait. De toute façon il pleuvait et elle était déjà trempée de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement que les remarques rageuses avaient cessées. Quand enfin elle se décida à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, l'homme au regard couleur sang la dévisageait, un air indéchiffrable plaqué sur le visage.  
-** On va manger, je commence à avoir faim**, déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le 8 Island, une nouvelle fois silencieux l'un comme l'autre. Arrivés là, Gajeel se dirigea vers une table et invita Levy à s'asseoir, prétendant avoir quelque chose d'important à faire.  
Elle le vit partir vers le comptoir où il entama une vive discussion avec un serveur. Visiblement, celui-ci venait de le contrarier et Gajeel ne se fit pas prier pour le lui montrer, il l'attrapa par le col et approcha son visage du sien. Son regard s'était durci, et s'est tremblant que l'autre accepta enfin sa requête. L'air de rien, la recrue de Fairy Tail retourna s'asseoir en face de sa coéquipière et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un vienne prendre leur commande. Il la fixa longuement, elle qui était toujours le regard braqué sur la table. Soudain, elle sursauta et regarda le mur à côté d'elle :  
-** Ils ont remis le chauffage en été ?** s'étonna-t-elle.  
-** 'Faut croire**, marmonna l'autre en étendant ses jambes sous la table.  
Elle crut voir un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres du dragon slayer mais le temps qu'elle cligne des yeux, il avait repris son air habituel. Elle avait certainement rêvé. Gajeel, sourire ? Non, impossible, pas un sourire comme celui qu'elle avait imaginé –car il ne pouvait en être autrement-. Le seul sourire qu'elle lui connaissait était le rictus cruel du prédateur sur le point d'achever sa proie, qui se réjouit des cris de douleur et du sang qui coule. Oui, vraiment, elle avait rêvé.  
Une serveuse en tenue adaptée –et trop courte au goût de Levy- vint enfin prendre leurs commandes et ils furent bientôt servis, écoutant les conversations des autres plutôt que parlant ensemble, songeant que de cette façon –qui leur convenait à tous les deux- ils pourraient éventuellement intercepter une discussion de leurs ennemis.  
Levy s'étonna d'un objet étrange qui brillait dans sa salade. Elle écarta deux feuilles d'un œil inquiet et resta figée. Un objet familier s'y trouvait, et au vu du nombre de fois où il croisait son chemin, il devait être enchanté, ou quelque chose comme ça. Au moins il ne la gênait pas vraiment... Du moment qu'elle ne s'étouffait pas avec.  
Encore cet écrou, à croire qu'il ne la lâcherait jamais, celui-là...


	6. Chapitre 6 - Cohabitation

Dehors, la pluie continuait de tomber comme si elle était partie pour durer éternellement. Il ne pleuvait habituellement que très rarement sur le Royaume de Fiore, mais cette fois-ci, c'était un vrai déluge qui venait du ciel. Trop heureuse d'être au sec, Levy s'enfonça un peu plus dans la banquette du restaurant, profitant de la chaleur douce qu'elle lui procurait. Elle ferma les yeux, songeant que l'instant ne serait que trop éphémère. Le _« plic plac ploc »_ des gouttes s'écrasant au sol, combiné à l'ambiance du lieu la berçaient et c'est avec beaucoup de mal qu'elle réussit à rester éveillée.  
- **Eh, il fait nuit, il va falloir repartir**, intervint une voix qui la fit sursauter.  
Quoi, déjà ?! Alors elle s'était finalement assoupie sans y faire attention. Soudain, elle fit un bond sur son siège. Trop près, beaucoup trop près. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua d'observer avec le même air indéchiffrable. La fille se recroquevilla dans le coin, toujours à moitié happée par son hallucination, ou plutôt son flash-back. Et marcher seule dans la rue aux côtés de Gajeel ne serait certainement pas une chose des plus rassurantes, après cela.  
Après être enfin revenue dans le présent et avoir retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal, elle reprit une posture plus classique. L'autre continuait de l'observer mais cette fois avec un regard sévère, indifférent au fait que Yajima ne cesse de les dévisager depuis son comptoir. Il hésitait vraiment à laisser les deux jeunes mages repartir seuls et songeait même à fermer plus tôt le 8 Island dans le but de les raccompagner. D'autant plus que par ce temps et à cette heure, les rues pavées d'Hargeon étaient presque totalement désertes.  
Le temps que l'ancien membre du Conseil prenne une décision, la porte de son établissement se refermait déjà. Sans plus se passer de question, il saisit son manteau, sortit en trombe du bâtiment et hurla aux serveurs qu'ils seraient chargés de la fermeture car il avait des choses régler. En moins d'une minute, il était déjà prêt à rejoindre les deux autres, l'air de rien.  
Levy tressaillit. Les bruits alentours, le brouillard, les néons clignotants des enseignes usées de la rue sombre et par-dessus tout la présence de Gajeel dans ces conditions ne la rassuraient pas. Néanmoins, elle se sentait tout de même assez protégée en sa présence, mais cette fausse impression était due à la taille du personnage en question, et au fait que si un ennemi arrivait, vu la colère dans laquelle était encore plongé le rival de Natsu, il ne tiendrait pas un centième de seconde.  
- **C'est vraiment déprimant, cette pluie, pas vrai ?** se manifesta quelqu'un.  
Le dragon slayer fit un bond sur le côté veillant bien à se mettre entre l'intrus et sa partenaire, prêt à se battre.  
- **Depuis quand il est là, lui ?!** aboya-t-il en pointant un doigt menaçant vers l'ami de Makarov.  
Derrière, Levy se détendit, haussa un sourcil étonné, et sourit, attendrie par la marque d'attention du vieil homme. Elle ne se sentait plus aucunement en danger, maintenant qu'il était là, et contrairement à l'idée qu'elle s'était faite du trajet. Tout se passa sans encombre.  
Peu avant d'arriver à destination, un énorme frisson la parcourut et elle serra les bras contre sa poitrine. La pluie redoubla encore, produisant un fracas assourdissant lorsqu'elle rencontrait une surface, et agressant les trois mages par de multiples piqûres gelées.  
Elle tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté, et cligna des yeux en apercevant quelque chose. Le temps qu'elle réalise se dont il s'était agi, un petit chat roux trempé jusqu'aux os et aux côtes apparentes sous la peau fine miaula faiblement dans leur direction. Curieux, elle n'aurait pas cru que c'était un chat qui avait attiré son attention...  
Quoiqu'il en soit, elle s'avança prudemment vers l'animal et le prit dans ses bras avec toute la douceur du monde avant d'adresser un regard suppliant à son hôte qui hocha la tête. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Gajeel qui resta muet, les yeux fixés sur le duo Levy-chat.  
Si seulement elle avait une veste...  
Le plus grand tendit les bras vers la jeune fille et lui ôta délicatement la petite bête des mains afin de le prendre contre lui, moins frileux que l'ex-porteuse. Elle le scruta intensément, hébétée, et secoua la tête avant de reprendre la route, un léger sourire flottant sur le visage.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée que la pluie se transforma en une fine bruine, ce qui provoqua l'agacement des trois seuls occupants des lieux. Gajeel monta à l'étage déposer leur petit protégé dans la chambre pendant que Levy allait lui chercher à manger.  
- **Va te sécher, je t'amène tout ça**, lui répondit Yajima avec un sourire bienveillant.  
Elle remonta alors et assista à une scène à laquelle elle n'aurait même jamais pu penser, qu'elle n'aurait même jamais crue possible : Gajeel Redfox, pris d'affection pour une faible créature et prenant soin d'elle !  
L'autre se releva, les joues légèrement rougies, et réadopta son attitude de brute froide et distante.  
-** T'es en train de tout tremper, là**, gronda-t-il, **va te changer !**  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la scène précédente toujours en tête.  
- **Tu devrais faire de même**, répondit-elle simplement en prenant sa valise avec elle dans la salle de bain.  
Soudain, elle se rendit compte que ses paroles pouvaient être interprétées autrement qu'au sens qu'elle voulait leur donner et se plaqua une main sur la bouche. Elle regarda la porte qu'elle venait de fermer dans son dos, et prit la précaution de mettre un objet susceptible de faire du bruit si jamais quelqu'un enclenchait la poignée... Avant de se rendre compte que de toute façon, elle serait totalement impuissante en cas d'intrusion.  
Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête pour s'ôter ces idées de l'esprit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à la fin ?!  
Elle se dépêcha de se déshabiller et d'aller dans la douche, attentive au moindre son bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que la paranoïa ne la mènerait nulle part.  
Bientôt, la pièce finit par ressembler à un onsen tellement la vapeur dégagée par l'eau chaude était dense. Au moins cette chaleur avait-elle le mérite de l'apaiser. La jeune mage tendit la main à l'aveugle vers les divers savons et shampooings et en huma les parfums. Finalement, elle opta pour de la pêche, et de la menthe pour ses cheveux. Les deux produits sentaient si bon qu'elle en aurait mangé, et une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, qu'elle refoula aussitôt. Après encore quelques temps de détente, elle se décida enfin à sortir de la douche et fut de nouveau en proie aux tourments. Un tourment purement féminin, ou celui d'une proie ?  
- **Qu'est-ce que je suis censée porter, dans ce genre de cas ?** murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée, les yeux écarquillés, toute assurance envolée.  
Certes, elle était déjà partie maintes fois avec Jet et Droy, mais eux n'avaient pas manqué de la tuer, et elle les connaissait bien, depuis tout ce temps. Là, en revanche...  
Elle respira profondément, plusieurs fois, et posa finalement une main sur ses yeux. De l'autre, elle tâtonna à l'aveugle dans sa valise, y attrapa un vêtement et l'en ressortit, en renversant la quasi-totalité de son contenu au passage.  
Les paupières toujours fortement fermées, Levy déglutit. Quand elle se décida enfin à voir ce qu'elle avait trouvé un peu trop lourd pour n'être qu'un seul vêtement, elle étouffa un cri.  
- **L-Lucy**, bafouilla-t-elle en piquant un fard.  
Dans ses mains, en plus du long t-shirt qu'elle avait tiré au hasard, se trouvait une fine –vraiment très fine- nuisette qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se hâta de ranger ce vêtement de toute façon trop grand pour elle après avoir vu sa main... Main qui était pourtant sous trois couches repliées de tissu du vêtement de Lucy.  
- **C-Ce... C'est quasiment transparen**t, reprit-elle sur le même ton.  
Comment avait-elle bien pu se retrouver avec ça dans ses affaires ?  
Quand elle se fut enfin changée, vêtue du grand t-shirt de la couleur des cheveux d'Erza, un reflet attira encore son attention sur ses bagages : un autre objet semblait s'être imposé à elle, et il n'était rien de moins que la potion d'Animorphose de Lucy... Au moins n'était-ce pas la clé d'Aquarius, que sa propriétaire avait encore bien failli oublier.  
Tremblante, la jeune fille se redressa, se demandant ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle arrêta de respirer et se rendit compte qu'aucun bruit ne lui parvenait. Elle posa prudemment la main sur a poignée et ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible.  
Les yeux agrandis de stupeur comme lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans la pièce, elle se retint une nouvelle fois de rire. Sous ses yeux, Gajeel dormait, étendu sur son lit, un bras en travers du visage, et sur son ventre une petite boule rousse dormait paisiblement, ronronnant en écho à la respiration de son nouveau matelas.  
Levy s'approcha lentement, avec pour prétexte de vouloir caresser le félin. Elle arrêta son geste à quelques centimètres à peine des deux dormeurs, se demandant par la même occasion si elle devait réveiller Gajeel ou au contraire le laisser dormir. Elle recula précipitamment sa main en le voyant bouger, et songea que tel qu'elle le connaissait, si elle le réveillait, il serait d'une humeur massacrante. Enfin, plus qu'à son habitude... Si c'était possible.  
Réveillé en sursaut par un soupir de la petite fée, le chat sauta brusquement du ventre de l'ex-membre de Phantom Lord et miaula de sa voix aiguë aux pieds de la jeune fille. L'autre se réveilla et se replia sous l'effet de la pression exercée par l'animal dans son élan, un air de tueur sur le visage.  
La jeune fille recula d'un pas, et il détourna la tête, les yeux braqués sur une fissure dans le bois. Après un frisson, la fille s'assit par terre, tête baissée et entreprit de s'occuper un peu plus du petit chat qu'elle avait tout juste recueilli.  
Le jeune homme grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles et se leva du lit sans un mot. Il prit son unique sac, et alla dans la pièce que Levy venait de quitter sans décrocher son regard de la porte.  
D'où elle était, Levy pouvait entendre l'eau couler et c'est en tendant toujours l'oreille à ce son qu'elle serra le bracelet donné par Lucy de son autre main. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé dans cet objet, et il lui avait semblé qu'il venait de lui donner une petite décharge électrique.  
Elle se hâta de fouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'un petit guide des artefacts courants et tomba sur le mode d'emploi des bracelets. Avec soulagement, elle exécuta les instructions, prêtant toujours une oreille attentive au bruit de l'eau dans la pièce adjacente.  
Elle se hâta de fouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'un petit guide des artefacts courants et tomba sur le mode d'emploi des bracelets. Avec soulagement, elle exécuta les instructions, prêtant toujours une oreille attentive au bruit de l'eau dans la pièce adjacente.  
Elle posa le poignet où se trouvait le bracelet contre son front et pensa à son amie qui était si loin d'elle.  
-** Levyyyy !** hurla la constellationniste, une grande joie aisément perceptible dans la voix.  
On aurait dit que la voix de la jeune fille était directement dans son esprit, un peu comme si elles parlaient par télépathie.  
- **Lu-chan ! Tu voulais me parler ?** répondit celle au bracelet vert à haute voix.  
- **Oui ! T'as vu la couverture du nouveau Sorcerer Magazine ?** lui demanda-t-elle presque aussitôt.  
- **Lucy, tu parles encore toute seule ?**  
Levy était sûre qu'il s'agissait là de la voix de Natsu et un rire équivoque lui échappa.  
- **Non, c'est quoi ? Et tu es avec Natsu**, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.  
- **C'est Happy ! Tu te rends compte ? Happy, en couverture du Sorcerer ! Alors que moi j'y ai jamais été**, pleurnicha la blonde en éludant soigneusement tout ce qui concernait son compagnon.  
- **C'est peut-être parce que tu n'es pas assez disponible... Ou bien que les journalistes ont peur de se frotter à Natsu en t'abordant**, recommença celles aux cheveux bleus avant de vivement changer de sujet. **Oh, Lucy ! Excuse-moi, je t'ai empruntée quelques affaires par mégarde en repréparant mon sac ce matin !**  
- **Ah, tu n'es plus chez moi**, s'étonna l'autre. **Tu as finalement trouvé une mission pour les Shadow Gear ? J'espère que ce que tu m'as emprunté ne va pas leur donner de fausses idées...**  
Alors elle se doutait de ce que son amie avait bien pu prendre avec elle. Elle devait avoir un paquet d'habits du genre, chez elle, étant donné le ton sur lequel elle venait de dire cela.  
- **Eh bien... Ce n'est pas exactement ça**, hésita Levy, gênée par la situation peu commode dans laquelle elle se trouvait. **En fait je ne suis pas avec Jet et Droy...**  
- **Tu t'es enfin décidée à partir seule ? Je suis sûre que tu vas faire un carton !** commença à se réjouir l'autre.  
- **Euh... Je... Non. Le maître m'a confiée une mission en duo...**  
- **En duo ? Attends, je ne comprends pas, là... Tu ne peux pas être partie avec Jet ou Droy parce que l'autre serait jaloux... Tu es avec qui**, s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.  
- **Gajeel.**  
Son ton semblait plus grave que ce à quoi elle s'attendait de sa part, et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle se retourna lentement, comme au ralentit. Dans son dos se trouvait celui qui répondait au nom qu'elle venait de prononcer. Le pire ne fut pas de savoir qu'il l'avait entendue parler de lui sur ce ton dramatique qu'elle avait pris sans même y faire attention, mais l'allure qu'il avait à l'heure actuelle.  
Outre le fait qu'il ne porte en sortant de la douche rien de plus qu'un bermuda -ce qui ne la choqua pas, ayant déjà connu pire grâce à Grey-, ce qui attira son attention fut son visage. Ou plutôt, la palette d'émotions qu'elle avait cru y déceler.

(✿❀✿)

Dans l'autre pièce, Levy semblait parler seule depuis un moment. Le dragon slayer pouvait percevoir quelques sons, sans pourtant parvenir à distinguer les mots que formait ce flux de paroles. Étonnant, de sa part, lui qui était toujours attentif à tout ce qui l'entourait.  
Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la chambre, la petite mage toujours assise sur le sol ne sembla pas se rendre compte de sa présence, perdue dans ses pensées.  
**« Gajeel »**, affirma-t-elle simplement, d'une manière lugubre.  
Il resta tout d'abord figé, cherchant en vain ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'elle parle de lui sur ce ton. Son poing se serra dans un spasme, et sa carapace de brute insensible qu'il avait laissée de côté ce soir-là sans même s'en rendre compte se reforma aussitôt, l'enveloppant de son voile protecteur.  
Levy le dévisageait maintenant, comme horrifiée. Du côté de Gajeel, ce sentiment désagréable et douloureux qui l'avait tout d'abord envahi et sur lequel il n'aurait pas pu mettre de mot avait disparu. Ne restait qu'un grand vide, une colère sourde, pas de mot, juste un besoin de destruction.  
Le petit chat roux sembla ressentir les sentiments qui habitaient l'homme et sauta sous un lit. Il n'y avait désormais plus aucun bruit dans la pièce. Levy posa la main sur le bracelet qu'elle avait au poignet et il sembla cesser de scintiller. Personne ne réagit. Gajeel lança un regard noir droit devant lui, et se jeta sur son lit sans autre forme de procès. Si seulement ces foutus Cursed Angels pouvaient se manifester maintenant, ils ne feraient pas une minute face à la fureur du dragon d'acier.  
Levy ne savait pas quoi dire pour se défendre, et ne trouvait rien à ajouter qui n'envenimerait pas la situation, c'est pourquoi elle choisit finalement de se taire et se dépêcha de se mettre sous les draps, priant pour que son partenaire ne se venge pas durant son sommeil.  
Il passa la nuit à se repasser sa conduite, ce qui pouvait la pousser à le détester à ce point, mis à part ce qu'il lui avait fait _avant_. C'était là la seule explication possible. Il pensait pourtant qu'elle l'avait plus ou moins pardonné, ou au minimum qu'elle avait décidé de laisser cette histoire de côté pour le moment, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela provoquait de telles réactions chez lui. Il avait l'habitude, ça ne devrait pas l'affecter, après tout, Gajeel Redfox n'avait besoin de personne !  
De plus, c'était parfaitement idiot d'avoir pensé que quelqu'un pourrait le pardonner, le comprendre, oublier son lourd passé, surtout après à peine une journée et le fait de devoir rester avec un criminel sous surveillance en permanence.  
C'est avec un sourire amer qu'il observa le soleil se lever, et que le sommeil s'empara de lui, excédé.  
Levy, quant à elle, se leva peu après que l'autre se soit endormi. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda où était et se rappela la situation complète en posant les yeux sur son compagnon de mission. Son cœur se serra quand elle se souvint de l'air qu'il avait eu en la surprenant, mais elle ne put qu'être attendrie face au petit félin lové tout contre le flanc de l'imposant mage.  
Elle se hâta de se changer et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour saluer Yajima, et en profita pour lui rappeler qu'il devait lui donner la raison de sa démission du Conseil. Il lui expliqua dans un long monologue que la pression, les responsabilités que le poste impliquait et la peur permanente des représailles étaient devenues de plus en plus pesantes. Sans compter qu'après avoir puni des membres aussi puissants que la Bande des Quatre Eléments, le Dragon Slayer d'Acier, et le Mage Sacré, maître José en personne, une vengeance aurait des conséquences des plus lourdes.  
C'est après avoir été cherché deux petits déjeuners et une brique de lait à l'épicerie du coin que Levy remonta dans la chambre. Ses deux colocataires étaient réveillés, mais Gajeel ne lui adressa qu'à peine la parole. Trois jours passèrent ainsi sans qu'ils échangent une vraie conversation, et plus le temps passait, plus Levy se sentait coupable sans savoir que faire pour remédier à tout ça. Durant ce laps de temps, ils visitèrent les quelques lieux où des habitants avaient prétendu apercevoir des membres des Cursed Angels, en vain. Le fossé entre eux semblait grandir sans que personne ne puisse y remédier, pas même le petit Akashi –nom donné au chat qu'ils avaient recueilli- alors qu'il était le seul lien entre eux.  
Levy avait perdu tout espoir de le voir lui reparler un jour. Toute trace de peur s'était évaporée, et elle s'était habituée à sa compagnie silencieuse et distante. Les seules fois où elle entendait le son de la voix de Gajeel était lorsqu'il s'énervait contre quelqu'un. Tout ça jusqu'à ce qu'en ville, alors qu'ils se préparaient à retourner voir Yajima pour l'inviter à manger avec eux le midi afin de le remercier, un éclat de voix sortit la mage aux mots de sa torpeur :  
- **Levy, on bouge ! Je sens quelque chose !** déclara la brun, un éclat ténébreux dans les yeux.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Combat

Gajeel saisit le fin poignet de la petite mage et l'entraîna dans un dédalle de ruelles, toutes plus étroites et plus sombres que les précédentes. Ils débouchèrent brusquement sur une place d'embarquement bondée.  
Quelques badauds s'étaient timidement attroupés autour d'une bande de jeunes apparemment tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banals.  
-** Je sens un grand potentiel magique émaner d'eux**, confia Levy d'un ton des plus sérieux.  
L'autre hocha la tête, évaluant la situation. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'approcha d'une vieille femme devant un entrepôt et parut s'emporter contre elle. Il brandit un bras et attrapa la pauvre gérante de l'autre, la soulevant légèrement du sol. Ses yeux couleur émeraude semblaient scintiller de mille feux et le soleil refléta le tatouage argenté qui ornait sa joue droite : deux ailes d'anges ensanglantées entourées de fil barbelé. Il s'agissait bien de membres de la guilde dont ils avaient été chargés d'arrêter les agissements. Derrière le jeune homme, une femme à peine plus âgée, aux cheveux verts et au visage identique s'avança et menaça la pauvre victime.  
- **Gajeel**, s'alarma la petite mage de Fairy Tail.  
S'ils ne faisaient rien, la pauvre femme allait être battue, mais les ennemis étaient vraiment très nombreux. Elle ne doutait pas de l'efficacité des techniques de combat de Gajeel, en ayant déjà fait l'amère expérience, mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas d'une grande aide, bien qu'ayant commencé à potasser son manuel acheté en compagnie de Lucy.  
Il raffermit sa prise sur le poignet de Levy qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché et lui adressa un regard déterminé. Il la lâcha ensuite et avança dans la foule, repoussant les curieux sans ménagement et se formant un passage.  
Levy fut tentée de s'arrêter au milieu de la foule, elle appréhendait vraiment un éventuel combat, pour de nombreuses raisons. Tout d'abord, elle craignait d'être inutile, trop faible, voire même un fardeau pour son coéquipier. Ensuite, elle ne l'avouerait jamais, pas même à elle-même, mais elle avait peur qu'il la blesse par mégarde dans le feu de l'action... Après tout, elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre et les membres de Phantom Lord n'étaient pas réputés pour être solidaires, surtout lui !  
Mais elle n'en fit rien. Même avec son passé, il faisait maintenant partie de Fairy Tail ! Et à Fairy Tail, on ne laissait pas tomber ses camarades ! C'est avec cette manière de penser qu'elle le rejoignit, le cœur battant, déterminée.  
Gajeel se tenait à une distance respectable des ennemis, dans une posture menaçante –enfin plus qu'à l'accoutumée- et fusillait le frère et la sœur du regard. Il fit un mouvement dans leur direction, mais une main posée sur son bras l'arrêta dans son geste.  
Trop impatient de se battre, il se dégagea de la prise de Levy sans prêter attention à son visage inquiet, et avança vers la guilde clandestine. Il accosta sans plus tarder celle aux cheveux verts, plantant son regard cruel dans le sien.  
En une fraction de secondes, et sans détourner son regard de celui de la jeune femme, il envoya l'un de ses Piliers du Dragon d'Acier dans l'estomac d'un membre de la guilde à sa gauche qui cracha du sang avant de s'effondrer au sol.  
- **Gajeel, attends !** hurla une petite voix qu'il commençait à bien connaître.  
Il tourna la tête sur le côté de quelques millimètres, refusant de quitter les ennemis des yeux.  
- **Ils ont toujours l'otage**, chuchota Levy d'une voix si faible qu'elle était sûre qu'il serait le seul à l'entendre.  
Le regard du dragon slayer se porta sur la vielle femme. Bon, éviter de la blesser, noté !  
Il hocha légèrement la tête et reprit où il en était. Mais durant ce temps, il s'était fait encerclé et ne connaissait pas la force de frappe de l'ennemi. Peu importe, il les aurait tous, de toute façon : personne ne pouvait résister à Gajeel Redfox !  
Celle aux cheveux verts était en retrait derrière ses sbires, il la gardait donc pour la fin. Quelque chose dans son comportement lui laissait penser qu'il pourrait sans doute s'amuser un peu avec elle. Par contre, il ne voyait plus son frère ni la vielle femme.  
Soudain, le mot _« Fire »_ écrit en lettres de feu passa à quelques centimètres de son visage et il se retourna brusquement, pensant d'abord à une attaque surprise.  
-** Et merde !**  
Levy était elle aussi encerclée, submergée par les membres de la guilde noire, des tueurs à gage qui ne feraient qu'une bouchée d'elle... Elle se débattait comme elle pouvait face à eux tous. Ces lâches qui s'attaquaient en groupe à une frêle jeune fille !  
Gajeel se débarrassa d'un homme qui le gênait, sans chercher plus avant à savoir comment il l'attaquait. Et bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas lancer une attaque puissante sans risquer de blesser la petite mage. Et un Hurlement du Dragon d'Acier était lui aussi inenvisageable...  
La force brute était donc la meilleure solution. Tant mieux ! Dans ce domaine, il n'était pas en reste !  
Et puis, il avait quelques techniques qui pouvaient quand même lui assurer la victoire sans risquer de blesser des innocents. Enfin, la plupart du temps.  
Un grand sourire sadique s'étendit sur le visage du jeune homme.  
- **Il n'y a donc personne à ma hauteur, ici ? Je commence vraiment à m'ennuyer !** déclara-t-il en espérant attirer l'attention de quelques âmes susceptibles et ainsi alléger la peine de la mage de sa guilde.  
Il se tailla un chemin –littéralement, son bras s'étant changé en épée- parmi ses adversaires, tous bien loin de faire le poids contre lui, afin de rejoindre la fée et lui prêter main forte.  
Une odeur de sang emplissait ses narines et il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait du sien, de celui de Levy, ou bien de celui des ennemis qui osaient se frotter à lui. La dernière option, très certainement. Une petite fille arriva et il hésita en se demandant de quel camp elle faisait partie. Ce qu'il eut vite fait de comprendre quand elle invoqua « le mari de la poupée Bianca », spectre habillé tel un serial killer de film d'horreur et couvert de sang séché qui manqua de lui arracher un bras avec ses griffes acérées.  
- **T'as beau n'être qu'une gamine, tu te débrouilles pas mal**, concéda le chasseur de dragons. **Mais il va falloir faire mieux que ça !**  
Malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit encore qu'une enfant, plus jeune même que Roméo, il abattit son poing sur le sommet du crâne de la petite, furieux de s'être fait surprendre ainsi. La petite chancela, tomba, se couvrit la tête de ses deux mains, se releva et partit en pleurant. Il s'était quand même forcé à ne pas frapper trop fort, malgré la soif de sang qui le prenait. Depuis quand avait-il de tels états d'âme ?  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait envie de se battre, de voir le sang couler et d'entendre les os se briser sous ses coups. Le sang... Quoi de plus normal pour lui que d'aimer ce liquide au goût de fer ?  
Devant lui se trouvaient des assassins, des tueurs, mais par-dessus tout, des lâches et des faibles qui attaquaient en groupe une personne dont même un mage seul aurait certainement pu venir à bouts. Ce genre de choses avait le don de le rendre fou.  
Il se hâta de rejoindre Levy et mit à terre la moitié des troupes à lui seul, avec un classique Hurlement du Dragon, de puissance modérée.  
- **Merci**, souffla-t-elle quand elle eut réussi à reprendre son souffle.  
Il hocha la tête et la prévint qu'un certain nombre de mages avaient déjà fui, et que concernant l'otage, il ne savait pas où elle était passée.  
Il s'occupa de régler leur compte aux mages les plus forts qu'il trouvait, et dont aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de Natsu, ce qui l'ennuyait fortement. Comment s'amuser si l'on était sûr de vaincre sans effort ?  
Quand Levy eut un peu récupéré et qu'il ne resta plus que des mages peu puissants et imprécis dont il pensait qu'elle pouvait se charger, il lui passa le relais pour foncer sur la fille aux cheveux verts qui l'observait depuis le début, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.  
-** Tu utilises une magie perdue, pas vrai ?** s'enquit-elle en esquivant son premier coup, ce qui eut pour effet de l'agacer un peu plus.  
Depuis quand parlait-on durant un combat ? Et sur un ton si calme, avec ça !  
Il continua de frapper, ratant de peu sa cible à chaque fois. Elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à attaquer, en revanche, et continuait son ballet pour esquiver les coups. Une vraie anguille, rien de plus énervant !  
Gajeel sourit, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui lui donne du fil à retordre.  
-** Tu es un chasseur de dragons, si je ne me trompe pas, Gajeel Redfox de Phantom Lord**, reprit-elle de sa voix hypnotique.  
-** Phantom Lord a été détruite !** hurla-t-elle comme s'il souffrait de l'admettre. **Mais je vois que tu connais quelques informations me concernant... Alors à qui ai-je l'honneur ?** demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
Il avait arrêté de donner des coups pour rien, autant économiser son énergie au maximum. Il prêta l'oreille au combat de Levy pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle et se concentra de nouveau sur l'autre.  
-** Tu ne me connais pas, je suis Anya**, répondit-elle en plissant légèrement ses yeux aux iris presque blancs.  
Il ne savait toujours pas quels pouvaient être ses pouvoirs, mais il _sentait_ qu'elle était dangereuse. Et c'en était d'autant plus excitant. Enfin quelqu'un à sa hauteur.  
Gajeel remua un peu son bras droit qui commençait à s'engourdir. Deux longues plaies sanglantes le parcouraient. Pourvu que le spectre invoqué par la fillette ne secrète pas de substance toxique...  
- **Arrête un peu ça, tu vas me salir !** geignit Anya.  
Elle fit un pas en avant et sourit avant de reprendre la parole.  
-** Dis-moi, ça ne t'intéresserait pas de savoir où se trouve ton cher Métalicana ?** fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.  
-** Comment le connais-tu ?! Et de toute façon, je me fous de savoir où il est, il s'est barré sans même prendre la peine de dire au revoir ! Il n'est rien, pour moi.**  
- **Ne dis pas n'importe quoi**, le sermonna l'autre comme une mère,** imagine un peu qu'il t'entende.**  
Elle éclata ensuite d'un rire cristallin.  
De son côté, Gajeel serra les dents, et son bras commençait de plus en plus à le gêner. A première vue, il n'y avait pas de poison, mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.  
Levy, quant à elle, était en train de se charger du dernier mage encore debout. Un homme brun auquel elle donnait le même âge que Macao. Il se battait avec une énergie débordante et manquait de la toucher à chaque fois avec son fouet –sa magie était du même genre que celle d'Erza, mais avec des fouets... Un penchant étrange...-.  
Elle risqua un coup d'œil pour voir comment Gajeel s'en sortait et le voir simplement discuter avec cette femme la déstabilisa. Elle ne put pas esquiver la nouvelle attaque de son adversaire et son moral flancha sérieusement. Si ça continuait ainsi, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir...  
Elle repensa à Jet et Droy qui comptaient sur elle pour revenir dès que possible, à Lucy, aux autres membres de la guilde... Elle devait se battre ! Être vaincue n'était pas une option, la victoire coûte que coûte !  
La seconde fois qu'il lança son fouet sur elle, exactement au même endroit, elle l'attrapa bien qu'il se soit déjà enroulé autour de son genou et tira de toutes ses forces sur le cuir sec et usé qui lui arrachait la peau. Elle lâcha une écriture magique _« Lightning »_ sur l'homme. Malheureusement avec Gajeel dans les parages, c'était impossible... Alors elle se rabattit sur un simple _« Sand »_ au visage de son agresseur. Basique, mais efficace. Elle enchaina alors sur _« Fire »_ et de nouveau _« Sand »_ pour éteindre les braises quand il fut inconscient. Il ne s'agissait pas de le tuer.  
Elle entendit soudain un violent choc sur le sol.  
Gajeel était à terre, luttant pour reprendre le souffle qui lui échappait désespérément. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Enfin ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait eu quelque chose à voir...  
Il réussit seulement à tousser, et du sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Anya avait seulement marmonné quelques paroles qu'il n'avait pas comprises et une sorte de déflagration l'avait renversé en lui coupant le souffle.  
Anya était toujours debout, fière et souriante. Elle tourna les talons quand Levy se précipita tant bien que mal vers Gajeel qui recommençait enfin à respirer, et repartit comme si rien ne s'était produit et comme si la moitié de ses camarades n'était pas tombée, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de style baggy, le tatouage couleur cendre qu'elle avait sur le bas du dos les narguant.  
- **Gajeel, dépêche-toi, le Conseil ne va pas tarder à venir chercher les membres de Cursed Angels**, le pria Levy quand l'autre eut totalement disparu.  
Il se dégagea une nouvelle fois de sa prise, et se releva seul en toussant. Ensemble, ils retournèrent à l'auberge Sweet Rain, titubants mais n'osant aucun commentaire.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Rétablissement

Ils mirent un certain temps à arriver à l'auberge, avec toutes leurs blessures et le poids accablant de leur défaite. Levy avait insisté pour que Gajeel panse sa plaie avec du tissu arraché sur les habits d'une de leurs victimes, étant déjà bien trop faible. Elle hésita à lui proposer son aide pour marcher mais se retint finalement. D'une, il avait certainement trop d'ego pour accepter l'aide d'une fille aussi faible, et ensuite elle avait déjà beaucoup trop de mal à s'appuyer sur sa jambe gauche, bien qu'elle n'en montrât rien.  
Après un long moment de souffrance, ils arrivèrent à destination et s'appuyèrent sur la porte d'entrée, exténués. Un faible miaulement de l'autre côté de la porte les accueillit et ils ouvrirent la porte comme ils purent.  
Personne à l'intérieur mis à part Akashi, une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux jaunes. Il suivit ses maîtres à l'étage, s'assit sur le lit et frotta sa petite tête contre le bras douloureux de Gajeel qui lui cria dessus. Ce qui provoqua une vive réaction de Levy :  
- **Ne lui crie pas dessus ! Il n'a rien fait, c'est pas de sa faute si t'es blessé !**  
- **Tu prétends que c'est parce que je suis trop faible, que j'ai été blessé ?!** gronda l'autre en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.  
Cependant, il était toujours faible avec la quantité de sang phénoménale qu'il avait perdue, et le seul fait que la jeune fille le pousse suffit à le faire retomber sur le lit.  
- **Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de hurler !** répliqua-t-elle en faisant tout le contraire.  
Et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Des larmes de désespoir et un peu de rage. Elle s'essuya promptement les yeux et tourna le dos au jeune homme qui demeurait interdit, à moitié allongé en travers du lit.  
- **Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut, je reviens**, susurra la petite mage en s'éclipsant dans la salle de bain.  
Akashi donna un petit coup de langue au bras blessé de Gajeel qui cette fois ne s'emporta pas, toujours trop abasourdi pour pouvoir dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, il caressa mécaniquement le petit chat sans vraiment réfléchir, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit d'où Levy avait disparu.  
Elle chercha partout après des compresses, des produits désinfectants, des bandages. Rien. Elle s'excusa auprès de son colocataire, et descendit au rez-de-chaussée voir si Yajima n'en rangeait pas quelque part en bas. Or, l'escalier n'était pas très conseillé aux personnes blessées au niveau des jambes, en particulier les genoux.  
Arrivée en bas sans encombres, elle trouva son salut dans un tiroir fort heureusement laissé ouvert. Remonter les escaliers fut plus douloureux, elle éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à lever la jambe, et la plier relevait presque de l'exploit.  
Cependant, cette fois encore, elle ne laissa rien paraître en entrant dans la chambre et resta face à Gajeel, les bras chargés. Elle déglutit, et s'assit à côté de lui, nerveuse. Mais c'était la seule solution, sinon elle aurait dû s'agenouiller, et là...  
Tout en restant la plus professionnelle possible, elle s'empara de coton avec lequel elle désinfecta les deux plaies au bras du dragon slayer. Elles étaient tout sauf superficielles, on voyait la chair sous les couches de peau et le sang recommença à couler. En temps normal, il aurait fallu des points de sutures, mais ils n'avaient rien sous la main, et encore moins des anesthésiants.  
Levy décida pour le moment de limiter les dégâts, prenant sur elle pour ne pas crier d'horreur, et posa des compresses imbibées de désinfectant sur les plaies avant de les fixer avec des bandages.  
Pendant tout ce temps, Gajeel n'avait cessé de l'observer sans rien dire et en bougeant le moins possible pour ne pas la gêner dans son travail.  
- **Tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment, c'est désinfecter, et je n'ai rien pour la douleur**, s'excusa la jeune fille. **Mais il va falloir que tu te reposes pour récupérer, tu as perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Une personne normale serait certainement morte, ou au moins agonisante.**  
- **T'es douée**, déclara sincèrement le patient quelques instants plus tard devant l'efficacité des soins dispensés.  
- **N-non, ce n'est rien**, bafouilla timidement la jeune fille, surprise par le compliment et le fait qu'il soit si direct.  
Elle se leva brusquement et prétexta devoir aller ranger le matériel dans la salle de bain pour le lendemain pour masquer le fait qu'elle piquait un fard monumental.  
Cependant, quelques pas avant la porte, sa jambe la lança et elle s'effondra au sol, prenant tout de même bien soin de ne casser aucun flacon et ne souiller aucun produit stérile.  
-** Levy !**  
- **C-C'est bon, je n'ai rien**, affirma celle-ci en serrant les dents.  
- **Tu te fous de moi ? Appuies-toi là** ! la gronda l'autre en lui indiquant le mur le plus proche d'elle.  
Elle obtempéra sagement en grimaçant de douleur et baissa les yeux.  
Gajeel entreprit de soigner la blessure à l'arrière du genou de la jeune fille, faisant attention à ne pas la faire souffrir davantage. Tout comme elle, il nettoya les lésions –heureusement moins graves chez elle, sans quoi il n'aurait pas su comment s'y prendre-, appliqua quelques compresses et un bandage qui lui était nettement moins sophistiqué.  
Malgré tout, le résultat semblait apte à tenir au moins pour la nuit.  
Il l'aida ensuite à s'asseoir et continua de la fixer d'un regard dérangeant.  
-** Et tu es descendue dans cet état**, la réprimanda-t-il encore. **T'es inconsciente ou seulement idiote ?**  
Son regard se fit plus dur et la pauvre fautive ne put que baisser un peu plus les yeux. Il souffla ensuite, comme las, et reprit d'un ton plus calme, mais le regard toujours éclairé par cette lueur indéfinie qui ressemblait à de la détermination, et empreint d'une profonde sincérité :  
- **Dis-le-moi quand tu as mal, je te protégerai.**  
Levy resta sans comprendre durant une bonne minute puis elle écarquilla les yeux et son visage entier prit progressivement une douce teinte rosée avant de virer au rouge puis au cramoisi. Un frisson se propagea dans tout son corps et elle décida de s'allonger. La tête commençait à lui tourner. C'était quoi, ça ?!  
Gajeel se retira, songeant qu'elle devait fatiguer –ce qui était aussi son cas, même s'il refusait de laisser paraître ne serait qu'un petit signe, l'ombre de l'anémie planait dangereusement au-dessus de lui- et fit de même de son côté.  
La journée avait été éprouvante, et bientôt le silence se fit, seulement brisé par le rythme régulier de leur respiration.

(✿❀✿)

A une heure tardive, une petite voix douce et aussi forte que la brise dans les arbres s'éleva dans la quiétude nocturne :  
- **On n'y arrivera jamais, ils sont trop forts pour nous...**  
Gajeel tourna la tête vers Levy dont il ne distinguait que la silhouette. La seule lumière qui leur parvenait était celle d'un croissant de lune, quasiment caché par les nuages d'orage qui s'amoncelaient.  
- **On a démoli la moitié de leurs troupes à nous deux, la prochaine fois ils ne feront pas long feu**, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix convaincue.  
- **« A nous deux » ?** releva la jeune fille avec un rire jaune. **Je n'ai servi à rien...Si tu n'étais pas venu m'aider, je...Et t'as vu dans quel état tu es ?**  
Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était cesser de souffrir, mais par-dessus tout, de voir les autres souffrir.  
- **Et t'imagines un peu si nous n'étions pas intervenus ?** commença à s'emporter l'autre. **Ce serait la petite vieille qui aurait pris, et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit aussi résistante que nous ! Et arrête un peu de te plaindre**, reprit-il après quelques secondes.** Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais sans toi j'aurais été submergé.**  
La fée aux chevaux bleus eut un petit sourire. Elle savait bien que tout ça était faux, mais ça la touchait qu'il tente de la réconforter, maladroitement, certes, mais venant de lui ça faisait chaud au cœur.  
- **Dis**, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton inquiet, **tu penses qu'ils savent où nous sommes ?**  
- **Aucune idée, en tout cas ils peuvent toujours essayer de venir**, fanfaronna le chasseur de dragons avec un rire sadique.  
Levy soupira. Non, il ne changerait jamais... Même blessé, il chercherait toujours à se battre.  
Un ange passa, avant qu'une fois encore Levy ne reprenne la parole :  
- **Gajeel** ? hésita-t-elle.  
Il ne répondit pas, mais elle sentit qu'elle avait son attention.  
Elle se leva, fébrile, et s'approcha du chevet de l'autre. Il obéit aux ordres qu'elle lui donna, curieux, et tendit la main, tout de même quelques peu méfiant, réticent au contact.  
Cependant, il ne se passa rien de ce à quoi il s'attendait –à quoi s'attendait-il, d'ailleurs ?- : une douce chaleur se fit durant un quart de seconde dans le creux de sa main, et quelque chose s'y posa délicatement.  
Sans attendre de réponse, Levy retourna se coucher de son pas léger, bien que blessée, ne s'exprimant que par quelques mots :  
- **Tiens, j'ai lu que c'était bon pour l'anémie.**  
Etonné, le jeune homme reconnut la forme d'un mot dans sa main : _« Iron_ ». « Fer »... Un sourire un peu moqueur lui vint aux lèvres et il reposa les yeux sur la silhouette qui lui tournait le dos, un peu attendri par la façon dont elle se comportait.  
Akashi vint se lover tout contre Levy et elle le serra contre elle sans vraiment y songer. Le fait qu'il eût sur lui l'odeur de Gajeel n'avait certainement aucun rapport.  
Finalement, la fatigue l'emporta sur leur volonté à rester éveillés et à discuter, et ils s'endormirent.  
Le lendemain, journée dédiée au rétablissement, ils décidèrent d'établir une stratégie et d'essayer de faire le point sur les forces ennemies.  
Ce fut Gajeel qui descendit chercher une carte d'Hargeon, se sentant déjà un peu mieux, et Levy, en rougissant, prit plaisir à penser que c'était grâce au fer qu'elle lui avait donné la veille.  
Il revint les mains vides, au grand étonnement de la fille des Shadow Gear, et lui fit remarquer, non sans un air moqueur, que dans cette pièce ils ne disposaient d'aucune surface confortable où s'étaler.  
C'est en grimaçant que Levy comprit qu'elle devait descendre l'escalier. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se rendit jusqu'à l'escalier et serra les dents en franchissant la première marche.  
Elle inspira profondément. Evidemment, une fois l'adrénaline disparue ça faisait beaucoup plus mal.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer son périple, elle fut soulevée du sol et ne put retenir un cri.  
Le regard toujours indifférent et distant, Gajeel passa un bras sous les jambes de la jeune fille et la souleva en position assise.  
Beaucoup plus haute qu'à son habitude, elle s'accrocha mécaniquement à la première chose qui lui passa sous la main. Soudain, elle se raidit, se rendant compte que ce contre quoi elle se serrait convulsivement était totalement inhabituel. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux... pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était blottie contre le cou du jeune homme. Néanmoins, elle ne bougea pas, retenant seulement sa respiration pendant quelques secondes avant de profiter, avec un peu de gêne, de cette proximité.  
Gajeel se racla ensuite la gorge :  
-** L-Levy, tu peux me lâcher, on est au rez-de-chaussée, maintenant.**  
Non sans regrets, elle se détacha de son cou pour finalement se raccrocher à son bras, craignant de perdre l'équilibre en descendant.  
Son léger trouble passé, le jeune homme la regarda avec un sourire amusé et elle poussa un petit soupir en relevant le menton et en pinçant les lèvres pour aller s'installer sur une table de quatre qui était censée servir de lieu de restauration à l'auberge.  
Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Gajeel s'installa non pas en face mais à côté d'elle, et elle pensa que les choses avaient bien évoluées depuis la semaine précédente où ils ne pouvaient pas échanger deux phrases sans hostilité, moquerie, ou rabaissement sous-jacent.  
Munis d'un stylo et des informations qu'on leur avait fournies lorsqu'ils avaient été en reconnaissance, ils établirent un périmètre de la zone où pourrait se trouver le quartier général des Cursed Angels.  
- **Ces imbéciles frappent le plus souvent dans cette zone**, remarqua Gajeel.  
- **Oui, et si on relie tous les points comme ceci**, expliqua Levy en faisant glisser le crayon sur la feuille, **et ensuite**, continua-t-elle avec une autre couleur-, **si on les relie dans l'ordre chronologique puis en traçant les diagonales et en prenant en compte le fait qu'ils se sont principalement attaqués à une catégorie aisée de personnes, on peut en déduire que leur QG est... ici !** triompha-t-elle en pointant fièrement l'endroit où tous les traits se recoupaient.  
- **Woaw, t'es fortiche**, la complimenta son partenaire les yeux écarquillés,** j'ai strictement rien compris à tout ce que t'as dit durant les deux dernières minutes.**  
Levy ne put retenir un rire mais redevint vite sérieuse. Ils devaient récupérer, certes, mais ils devaient en profiter pour trouver où se cachaient leurs ennemis et établir une stratégie.  
- **Et si on les prenait par surprise en passant là** ? suggéra le jeune homme en désignant une rue derrière le repère présumé.  
- **On pourrait, mais c'est à découvert...**  
-** Et alors ? Au moins on n'aura pas à les chercher !**  
- La discrétion, tu connais ? soupira la plus lucide.  
Ils passèrent près d'une heure à débattre pour savoir par où ils attaqueraient l'ennemi, et finalement, Levy se leva :  
- **Non, on passera par cette rue pour s'infiltrer, un point c'est tout !** hurla-t-elle.  
-** Et moi je te dis qu'on passera par derrière en fonçant dans le tas !** répliqua l'autre sur le même ton en se levant à son tour.  
Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard et Levy ôta sa chaise de son chemin pour partir bouder ce mufle qui ne prenait compte de rien. Malheureusement, c'est précisément le moment que choisit sa jambe pour faire des siennes, et elle se rattrapa de justesse à la table.  
- **Mais fais attention !**  
- **Excuse-moi, je ne prévois pas de discuter avec les ennemis en plein combat, moi**, cracha Levy sans que cela n'eût de rapport réel avec la situation.  
-** Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?**  
-** Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu comprends ?** siffla la fille.  
-** Je te rappelle qu'Anya m'a...**  
- **Ah parce qu'en plus c'est « Anya » ?! Je ne te pensais pas fourbe au point de sympathiser avec l'ennemi.**  
Sur ce, elle réussit à partir d'un pas assuré, et s'assit sur un banc dans le parc, souhaitant être seule et le plus loin possible de Gajeel.  
_« Exactement le genre de moment où l'ennemi arrive et prend la personne isolée en otage »_, songea soudainement Levy.  
Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle se sentit observée. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle...  
Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et elle hurla.  
-** T'es obligée d'hurler à chaque fois que je m'approche ?** grommela Gajeel.  
-** Non, je t'ai pris pour un ennemi ou un pervers**, avoua-t-elle directement, piquante.  
L'autre commença à s'énerver mais souffla et tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer.  
- **C'est pas malin de t'éloigner dans ton état**, la réprimanda-t-il.  
- **C'est pas malin de t'approcher de moi comme ça**, reprit-elle.  
Il lui proposa ensuite de rentrer pour ne pas se faire repérer, ce qu'elle qualifia de censé, « pour une fois ».  
- **Et de quoi parlais-tu avec « Anya » ?** demanda Levy d'une voix venimeuse.  
- **Elle disait connaître Métalicana.**  
La petite fée bleue ouvrit de grands yeux et culpabilisa de s'être autant emportée. Elle savait –ou au moins, elle pensait savoir- combien les dragons qui les avaient élevés comptaient pour les chasseurs. Toute trace de rancune, de jalousie et de colère s'effaça et elle ne put que prendre un air affligé.  
- **Et tu penses que c'était vrai ?** souffla-t-elle.  
- **T'as déjà vu quelqu'un qui connaissait des dragons ?** railla le chasseur. Je suis sûr qu'elle a appris son existence à travers moi. Mais comment...  
- **Je ne pense pas que tu le saches déjà, mais à Fairy Tail, Bixrow, de l'unité de Raijin, a la capacité de voir l'âme des gens... Peut-être qu'elle peut lire dans les esprits ? Et ainsi tout connaître de la vie des gens**, proposa la plus petite.  
- **Tu penses à un genre de pouvoir psychique ?** l'interrogea l'autre en haussant un sourcil garni de piercings.  
- **Oui, je crois que j'ai quelque chose là-dessus dans un de mes livres... Dans ma valise...**  
Elle le fixa ensuite avec un air suppliant. Après quelques temps, Gajeel ne put résister et monta dans la chambre lui chercher ce qu'elle voulait.  
C'est là qu'il réalisa ce qu'impliquait la tâche qu'elle lui avait confiée : fouiller dans les affaires d'une fille. Il secoua la tête, en chassant toutes les pensées clichées qui lui venaient à l'esprit, et ouvrit la valise.  
Heureusement qu'il était solide, ce Gajeel, car la première chose sur laquelle il tomba en cherchant les livres fut une chose à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu venant de Levy. Et en effet, il aurait eu raison, car il s'agissait là de la nuisette de Lucy.  
Néanmoins, ne connaissant pas la provenance de l'habit, il resta quelques minutes tremblant et dans l'impossibilité de bouger, ayant viré au rouge pivoine. Puis, sortant de sa torpeur, il fouilla plus loin et tomba enfin sur le livre tant recherché. Cependant, son parcours du combattant n'était pas terminé pour autant : en effet, en refermant la valise, il tomba à nouveau sur quelque chose qui le perturba au plus haut point –même si c'était moins choquant que sa précédente découverte- : quelques sous-vêtements.  
C'en fut trop pour le puissant dragon slayer qui manqua de rendre l'âme. Si un jour Levy apprenait cette situation, il ne s'en relèverait pas.  
Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et apporta le livre sans un mot.  
- **Ça ne va pas ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !**  
Non, pas un fantôme, non.  
Son visage reprit une teinte de rouge quand il posa les yeux sur elle, et il alla ouvrir une fenêtre. Comment cela pouvait-il le mettre dans cet état ? Ce n'étaient que des bouts de tissu ! Des bouts de tissu qu'elle avait dû porter...  
Gajeel grinça des dents, l'esprit toujours tourné vers la petite mage derrière lui, et essaya de s'absorber dans la contemplation de l'extérieur ensoleillé.  
Levy, elle, haussa les épaules et ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle se plongea dans la lecture de son livre.  
- **Tu n'aurais pas vu mes lunettes, dans ma valise ?** questionna la jeune fille. **Elles me permettraient de lire plus vite.**  
Gajeel se raidit. Revivre cette épreuve, encore !?  
- **Ah, non, c'est bon, j'ai trouvé !** le soulagea-t-elle sans le savoir. **Tu pourrais me décrire ce que ça tu as ressenti, s'il te plaît ?**  
Le jeune homme lui expliqua du mieux qu'il pouvait : des paroles faibles et inconnues qui l'avaient cloué au sol comme une déflagration.  
Le brun ne cessa de l'observer pendant qu'elle cherchait une solution. Elle se munit d'un papier et d'un crayon et commença à rédiger une sorte de contre-incantation. Le seul bruit qui régnait dans la pièce était celui de la pointe du stylo grattant le papier.  
Après une dizaine de minutes dans le silence le plus complet, la mage aux mots se redressa et relu une dernière fois son texte. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers son ami, le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui annonça son verdict d'une voix forte et dénuée de tout doute.  
-** Je sais comment on va pouvoir la battre.**


	9. Chapitre 9 - Remède

_« Je sais comment on va pouvoir la battre. »_  
Ces paroles résonnaient comme un message d'espoir dans l'auberge et Levy, ses lunettes sur le nez –officiellement, Gajeel avait finalement pris son courage à deux mains... officieusement, sa curiosité, et il prenait le maximum de précautions pour que cela reste secret, avait repris le dessus- était depuis plus d'une heure penchée sur sa feuille de papier. Elle rédigeait encore et encore sa contre-incantation, cherchant à l'améliorer, la renforcer, la rendre infaillible. Il était improbable qu'ils échouent. Non : impossible. De toute façon, elle ne devait pas envisager cette issue, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, car pour Gajeel comme pour elle, c'était la victoire ou rien... La victoire ou la mort.  
Vers l'heure du déjeuner, alors que le jeune homme regardait toujours la petite mage travailler en silence, le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre se fit entendre en provenance de la pièce adjacente. Le claquement de la serrure quand elle se referma fit sursauter Levy qui cessa de respirer. Gajeel se leva furtivement et avança avec précaution vers la porte qui séparait les deux pièces, gardant un œil sur la jeune fille et l'autre sur la porte. Bientôt, tous ses sens se focalisèrent sur l'activité dans l'autre pièce.  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un vieil homme se distingua dans l'encadrement.  
- **Oh, Levy, tu es là !** s'exclama Yajima. **Mais l'autre grande brute n'est pas avec toi ?**  
- **Bonjour, monsieur Yajima ! Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que...**  
Celle-ci, Gajeel ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il se recula, une main sur le visage dissimulant la grosse marque rouge que venait de lui faire la lourde porte qui l'avait heurté de plein fouet.  
La jeune fille, polie, se leva et s'inclina devant le propriétaire des lieux. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua le bandage à moitié défait de son genou. Il scruta ensuite l'autre jeunot et vit celui qu'il avait au bras, bien plus sophistiqué.  
Sa première réaction fut un choc sans nom. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils puissent être si blessés : Levy boitait salement. Quant à l'autre, il se doutait que ça ne devait pas être très beau à voir, sans quoi jamais un dragon slayer n'accepterait de garder un bandage aussi visible juste pour un bras blessé, tout particulièrement Gajeel.  
Cependant, c'est la réaction qui suivit qui fut la plus violente. En moins d'une seconde, il était passé de l'immobilité du choc à la violence de la colère, le petit homme saisit Gajeel par le bras, et le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui reprochant l'état de Levy. On se serait attendu à le voir sauter sur le garçon. La jeune fille essaya en vain de défendre son partenaire, mais l'ami de Makarov ne voulut rien savoir.  
Le plus étonnant fut encore la façon dont le chasseur de dragons réagit. Ou plutôt la façon dont il ne réagit pas. Il ne montra aucune forme de colère, ni même d'ironie ou d'amusement. Il se contenta de dévisager le petit homme de sa hauteur, les sourcils haussés dans une mimique interrogative.  
Yajima tremblait de fureur et Levy posa ses douces mains sur ses épaules avec un regard suppliant auquel il ne put que succomber –peut-être ne fut-il d'ailleurs pas la seule victime-. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, leur ordonna de l'attendre là, et partit en cuisine. Le 8 Island était connu pour la cuisine magique de Yajima, et visiblement les deux membres de Fairy Tail allaient avoir le plaisir d'y goûter.  
Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, se demandant sur quoi ils allaient tomber, et c'est à ce moment –bien trop tôt pour qu'ils s'y attendent- que revint l'ancien membre du Conseil, une étrange bouteille au liquide vert-noir à la main.  
- **C'est une potion de guérison maison, mais attention, elle contient de l'alcool !** déclara-t-il avant de repartir aussi sec, prétextant une affaire urgente au 8 Island.  
Levy récupéra la bouteille et la regarda d'un air sceptique avant de l'ouvrir et de laisser son odeur enivrante embaumer l'air ambiant. Laissant glisser un court instant son regard sur l'autre du coin de l'œil, elle posa directement les lèvres sur le goulot et bu une gorgée, puis une autre. La chaleur du breuvage lui faisait du bien et soulageait aussi bien ses douleurs physiques que ses craintes morales.  
- **T'es pas un peu trop jeune pour boire**, se moqua Gajeel en lui prenant la bouteille des mains.  
- **Et toi, je te demande l'âge que t'as ?** répliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire.  
Gajeel renifla la bouteille, oui, il y avait vraiment _beaucoup_ d'alcool, là-dedans. Et Levy semblait déjà en proie à l'ivresse, elle ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool !  
Elle se mit à rire sans raison, et son équipier ne put que constater avec amusement que boire la rendait encore plus joyeuse et extravertie qu'à l'accoutumée.  
Bientôt, Gajeel obtint le rôle très gratifiant de Levy-sitter. Dans l'état où elle était, il ne pouvait pas la laisser une seule seconde sans surveillance, de peur qu'elle ne fît une bêtise, voire qu'elle allât aguicher un passant.  
L'alcool n'avait que peu d'emprise sur lui -il fallait avouer qu'il en avait également bu moins qu'elle-, mais il décida d'aller se doucher pour se remettre les idées en place, tout de même légèrement éméché.  
Il entraina la jeune fille complètement ivre dans la chambre, l'assit sur son lit, posa les mains sur ses épaules et la regarda dans le blanc des yeux :  
- **Tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! C'est bien compris ? Tu restes là. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tiens, lis ça**, lui conseilla-t-il en lui mettant entre les mains le livre qu'elle avait commencé, celui sur la magie.  
Après lui avoir donné cette sage recommandation, il la laissa dans la pièce, un peu inquiet tout de même, ayant l'impression de cohabiter avec une enfant hyperactive.  
_« Bah, elle n'est quand même pas idiote »_ se rassura-t-il avec un sourire crispé.  
Il jeta un œil à la porte qu'il venait de fermer derrière lui, et décida finalement de lui faire confiance. Une rapide douche froide, et il pourrait retourner s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas l'idiote.

(✿❀✿)

- **Pourquoi je lui ai fait confiance !?**  
Son hurlement fit trembler les murs et il descendit les marches en trombe, quatre à quatre, ayant déjà fouillé les chambres de l'étage, encore une fois seulement vêtu d'un bermuda –il faisait chaud à Hargeon quand le soleil donnait-.  
Il s'arrêta brusquement, coupé dans son élan par la vue qu'il avait sur le rez-de-chaussée. Un groupe de jeunes filles bavardait gaiement avec Levy et elles gloussèrent à son approche. Gajeel grommela des paroles inintelligibles en saisissant celle qu'il connaissait par le bras. Cette dernière protesta, affirmant qu'elle s'amusait avec ses amies.  
- **Lâche-moi, on s'amuse bieeeeeen !** fit-elle d'une voix plus aigüe qu'à l'accoutumée.  
- **Et t'imagines si elles sont de Cursed Angels ?** la gronda-t-il à voix basse sans cesser de fixer le groupe du coin de l'œil.  
- **Mais noooon, ce sont mes amies !**  
- **Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?** aboya-t-il, refusant d'en entendre plus de la part de celle aux cheveux bleus.  
- **Oh, rien, rien, on voulait une chambre mais c'est occupé, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps**, expliqua l'une des filles en affichant un grand sourire entendu et se retenant avec difficulté de pouffer de rire.  
L'autre ne releva pas, ne trouvant de toute façon rien à répondre, saisit Levy par la taille, la jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire bagage et remonta l'escalier sans piper mot. Il ne prêta pas non plus attention aux gloussements qui accompagnèrent leur échappée.  
- **Ouuuh, on se demande quelle est la suite du programme**, s'exclama l'une des filles.  
A l'étage, Levy se mit à rire comme une enfant, sans doute n'avait-elle pas saisi la portée des paroles que venait de prononcer la personne avec qui elle parlait encore deux minutes plus tôt. Gajeel soupira, agacé, et la poussa vers la salle de bain avec sa valise en lui ordonnant d'aller prendre une douche froide, histoire de la calmer un peu. Cependant, Levy protesta et contre toute attente enfouit sa tête dans le torse du jeune homme.  
-** Tu te dépêches ou je te la fais prendre toute habillée !** la menaça-t-il.  
-** Mais voyons, Gajeel-chan** –elle était vraiment ivre, pour l'appeler comme ça- **c'est idiot de se doucher avec des vêtements !**  
Ah, finalement il s'était trompé : elle arrivait quand même à tenir quelques raisonnements logiques !  
Pris au dépourvu, il la prit par le bras, lui fit franchir le seuil un peu trop sèchement, lui jeta sa valise, et claqua la porte en en retenant la poignée. Il campa là jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit sourd de tissu sur le sol et l'eau couler. Il se racla la gorge et s'assit sur son lit, songeant qu'il serait inapproprié de l'attendre planté là.  
Il posa les coudes sur ses genoux et y posa la tête en fermant les yeux. Après un long moment dans cette position, il entendit la poignée de la porte et releva précipitamment la tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de les refermer aussitôt, comme tentant de se ressaisir d'une hallucination.  
Un déluge d'émotions s'empara de lui et il posa une main sur son front chaud, se sentant comme fiévreux. Il se releva soudainement, furieux avant tout contre lui-même d'avoir réagi si intensément, et rouvrit les yeux, toujours un peu éprouvé.  
-** L-Levy, c-c'est quoi, ça ?!** bafouilla-t-il sur un ton toujours un peu sec, cette fois dû à sa tentative de contrôle de ses émotions.  
Elle le fixa d'un air interrogatif et totalement innocent qui contrastait parfaitement avec la vue qu'elle offrait : la petite mage avait revêtu la nuisette transparente de son amie, autrement dit le vêtement qu'elle n'aurait jamais envisagé de porter si elle avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, un bras inconsciemment posé sur sa poitrine nue à travers le tissu.  
Heureusement –ou malheureusement, tout dépendait du point de vue- pour la santé mentale de Gajeel, Levy, même complètement méconnaissable, avait pensé à mettre une culotte... dont il aurait aisément eu tout le loisir d'observer les motifs s'il n'avait pas eu face à lui cette faible jeune fille à l'âme pure d'enfant.  
Prenant exceptionnellement sur lui, il la tint une nouvelle fois par les épaules –en prenant bien soin à ce que cette fois elle ne se jette pas sur son torse, car il ne l'aurait pas_ ressenti_ de la même façon que la fois précédente –et la força à retourner dans la salle de bain. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser se balader dans cette tenue, après tout, il pouvait très bien y avoir de nouveaux arrivants à l'auberge... Et après tout, Gajeel n'était qu'un homme.  
Cette fois-ci, il se sentit obligé de l'y accompagner. Bien que tout d'abord un peu embarrassé, il fouilla la valise de la belle à la recherche de quelque chose de plus décent sous le regard curieux de celle-ci.  
Après diverses péripéties au goût de déjà-vu à se battre au milieu de vêtements et autres bouts de tissu sauvages et agressifs, Gajeel réussit à retrouver le t-shirt que la jeune fille avait porté la veille.  
Il le lui tendit, lui ordonnant de se changer et ils passèrent quelques minutes gênantes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux avant que le jeune homme ne se rende compte de la situation.  
-** Pardon**, s'excusa-t-il en quittant la pièce.  
De retour dans la chambre, il ouvrit la fenêtre, mais l'air chaud venant de l'extérieur le fit la refermer aussitôt. Il n'avait besoin que de fraîcheur, et la seule chose susceptible de lui en apporter aurait été de l'eau... et Levy occupait la salle de bain.  
Finalement, il s'allongea encore sur son lit. Bien qu'il fasse encore grand jour, le breuvage de leur hôte les endormait irrémédiablement.  
_« Pourvu qu'elle ne s'endorme pas dans la salle de bain »_, pensa distraitement le chasseur de dragons, déjà un peu assoupi.  
Quelque chose de chaud se colla contre son flanc et il posa une main sur Akashi. Seul problème qui le fit réagir immédiatement –il eut le réflexe de reculer dans son lit et se claqua le dos contre le mur, l'alcool modifiant la perception qu'il avait de son environnement- : Akashi, lui, ne portait habituellement pas de t-shirt écarlate. Non habitué au contact, il envisagea de changer de couchage mais ne put s'y résoudre quand la douce créature à côté de lui chuchota son nom d'une voix lourde de sommeil. Ce simple fait fit sursauter le jeune homme qui éprouva alors une sensation dérangeante parce qu'inconnue. Ou plutôt : dérangeante, parce qu'inconnue et de plus en plus fréquente. En temps normal, ne pas savoir ce qui causait cette impression l'aurait énervé, mais cette fois-ci il était bien trop fatigué. Il posa une nouvelle fois ses yeux au regard dur sur la petite mage et reprit finalement sa position initiale. Il se recoucha normalement, avant de se mettre sur le côté pour laisser un peu plus d'espace entre la jeune fille et lui. Son tempérament de loup solitaire reprenait une nouvelle fois le dessus. Au moins n'était-il plus aussi sauvage qu'au début.  
Cependant, ce fut la jeune fille qui, dans son sommeil, se rapprocha de lui. Certainement, après le stress du combat qu'ils avaient perdu, avait-elle besoin d'une présence à ses côtés. N'importe qui aurait sans doute fait l'affaire.  
Malgré cette pensée qui ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit, il passa un bras protecteur autour de la petite mage aux cheveux bleus et la serra contre lui. Sa petite taille et son apparente fragilité lui donnait un puissant besoin de la protéger, y compris de lui-même.  
Il posa la tête au-dessus de la sienne, huma son parfum aux senteurs fraîches et ensoleillées et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil s'empara de lui.

(✿❀✿)

_C'était le matin, Jet et Droy étaient tranquillement assis dans les escaliers de l'auberge quand Levy descendit.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, s'étonna-t-elle.  
Ils ne répondirent pas, et se contentèrent de sourire.  
Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, elle leur sauta au cou et les embrassa tous deux sur la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de les envoyer au septième ciel.  
Soudain, Jet sorti un paquet de derrière son dos et lui fit un clin d'œil.  
- Un Pocky ? lui proposa-t-il en remuant le paquet.  
Droy avait disparu.  
Levy accepta et lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour saisir un biscuit, il mit la boîte hors de sa portée. Il lui en tira lui-même un, reposa la boîte et fixa les grands yeux noisettes face à lui.  
Alors tout se déroula comme dans un rêve, elle ne contrôlait plus son corps. Jet lui sourit d'un air espiègle, c'est là qu'elle comprit où il voulait en venir. Elle rougit, mais ne put qu'accepter le jeu.  
Jet saisit un bout du biscuit entre ses lèvres et Levy saisit l'autre de la même manière. Leurs deux visages n'étaient séparés que par une dizaine de centimètres. Jet était sûr de gagner dans tous les cas : soit Levy se détournait, et il gagnait le jeu, soit elle restait déterminée et il gagnait un baiser... Et avec un peu de chance, enfin, le cœur de la jeune fille.  
Ce dernier s'emballa.  
« Ce n'est pas bien, songea Levy c'est Jet... Je ne devrais pas jouer avec lui comme ça... »  
Mais elle ne put pas se soustraire à l'emprise de Jet. Plus que quatre centimètres, soit une bouchée chacun, et...  
Levy ferma les yeux, frissonna légèrement... Jet allait être le premier...  
Elle rouvrit les yeux juste à temps, lorsqu'elle sentit une différence... Quelque chose venait de changer. Son visage prit une teinte cramoisie quand elle s'aperçut de la différence en question. Une différence de taille, au propre comme au figuré.  
Ce n'était plus Jet...  
Levy, les yeux toujours grands ouverts, ne put se soustraire au baiser. On la regardait avec des yeux amusés, eux aussi teintés de cette lueur espiègle. De yeux de la couleur non plus du sang mais de la passion.  
Gajeel passa une main autour de sa taille et...  
_  
Levy se réveilla en sursaut, frustrée de s'être réveillée à un tel moment, puis gênée par sa frustration. Elle tenta de se redresser mais se rallongea vite, prise d'une subite migraine.  
C'est _là _qu'elle réalisa où elle se trouvait. Elle resta tétanisée, le souffle court. Que faisait-elle, allongée là avec Gajeel ?! Et pourquoi était-elle aussi près ? Et que faisait le bras de Gajeel autour de sa taille ?!  
Gajeel bougea un peu, et il l'attira un peu plus contre lui.  
Non, il ne savait pas que c'était elle qu'il serrait contre lui ! Impossible ! Le cœur de Levy se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il était tout proche. Trop proche, peut-être, mais elle n'avait plus peur... Bien au contraire... Son rêve lui ouvrait les yeux sur tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti depuis ce fameux jour, celui de l'_incident_... Et c'était plutôt cela qui l'effrayait. Être ainsi confrontée à la réalité...  
_« Non, ça n'était qu'un rêve ! Rien qu'un rêve ! »_ se persuada-t-elle. «_ Un rêve, un simple rêve. Un rêve et rien d'autre ! »_  
- **Q-Q-Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** bégaya Levy en se faisant plus petite quand elle vit que Gajeel commençait à reprendre conscience. **Pourquoi je suis là ?**  
Une idée traversa l'esprit de l'imposante personne à côté d'elle. Il allait s'amuser un peu.  
- **Quoi, tu ne te souviens de rien ?** feignit-il d'être surpris et blessé. –Il se mit sur le dos et s'absorba dans la contemplation du plafond d'un air rêveur-. **Moi je n'oublierai pas !**  
Un grand sourire plein de sous-entendus illumina son visage et il coula un regard en coin à la petite mage. Elle était tétanisée, refusant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, niant l'évidence qu'il lui imposait.  
-** T-Tu veux dire que... n-non... Non !**  
Levy tremblait, elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux et ne cessait de fixer le sol. Elle se redressa, s'assit, et entoura ses jambes de ses bras avant de poser la tête sur ses genoux.  
Coupable, Gajeel leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit en tailleur. Il soupira et passa un bras autour des frêles épaules de la jeune fille.  
- **Eh, flippe pas ! Tu avais juste trop bu, et tu t'es trompée de lit. Je ne pouvais pas bouger sans te réveiller !**  
Elle releva la tête et une lueur d'espoir et d'incertitude apparut dans ses grands yeux. Prenant le rôle d'un grand frère un peu trop taquin, il la rassura du mieux qu'il put, en essayant de ne pas s'énerver contrairement à son habitude dans les situations où il n'était pas très à l'aise. Il omit de justifier la raison pour laquelle elle s'était réveillée dans ses bras, et elle oublia de demander, ce qui fut parfaitement au goût du chasseur de dragons qui n'aurait eu aucune réponse à apporter.  
Après un bon moment à lui assurer qu'il n'avait fait que plaisanter et qu'il n'aurait jamais rien fait de tel, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux distraitement et descendit l'air de rien chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Un dragon slayer affamé n'était pas la meilleure des compagnies, tout particulièrement Gajeel qui détestait avoir faim. Ce faisant, il jeta un coup d'œil à son bras. Plus rien, mis à part une fine cicatrice rosée qui disparaîtrait sans doute rapidement. Levy, elle ne devait donc plus rien avoir. Tant mieux.  
Quand il remonta, elle était déjà habillée et lisait encore son manuel sur la magie. Quand il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait, elle répondit aussitôt, comme si elle avait retourné cette phrase un moment dans son esprit :  
- **Si on veut les battre, il va falloir s'entraîner.**


	10. Chapitre 10 - Entraînement

- **Gajeel ! Gajeel, attends-moi !** hurla encore Levy, à bout de souffle.  
Elle trébucha, également à bout de forces, et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Des feuilles mortes, humides à cause de la brume environnante déportée par le vent, vinrent se coller dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau. Elle tenta de se redresser sur les coudes mais ses muscles ne supportaient plus le moindre effort. La petite mage réussit à poser la tête sur le côté et à se dégager un peu le visage de la boue. Au moins elle pouvait respirer, mais ça n'était pas brillant. Si personne ne la trouvait, elle risquait d'être attaquée, et elle ne serait pas en état de se défendre.  
Elle ferma les yeux et se repassa mentalement la journée, se demandant comment elle avait pu déraper ainsi.

_- __**Eh, debout**__, ordonna Gajeel sur un ton indifférent sinon autoritaire.  
Levy ouvrit difficilement les yeux, éblouie. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas sûre que la lumière fût seule responsable de son état de trouble passager, mais s'ôta bien vite cette idée de la tête.  
-__** Lève-toi**__, recommença le dragon slayer les yeux plissés. __**Et avale ça**__, continua-t-il en jetant à plat sur elle un plateau de toasts beurrés, du chocolat chaud et de la compote de pomme.  
_« On dirait un goûter pour enfant »_ songea Levy, blasée, avant de finalement retrouver sa bonne humeur en songeant qu'il prenait la peine de le lui apporter.  
- __**Un petit déjeuner au lit ?**__ commenta-t-elle avec un petit sourire ironique.  
Elle fut étonnée de voir Gajeel hausser un sourcil, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres et eut le réflexe de se méfier de la nourriture avant de relever les yeux vers lui et de ne pas tenir compte de ses appréhensions. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il avait changé. Il n'était plus le mage sanguinaire de Phantom Lord. Fairy Tail avait le don de rendre les gens meilleurs et de leur conférer l'humanité qu'ils avaient autrefois perdue ou enfouie au plus profond de leur âme.  
- __**C'est en quel honneur**__, chercha à savoir celle des Shadow Gear.  
- __**T'as besoin d'énergie. C'est bien toi qui voulait s'entraîner, n'est-ce pas ?**__ ajouta-t-il après un court silence durant lequel Levy avait cherché à savoir où il voulait en venir.  
Leurs yeux brillèrent, pour des raisons différentes, jusqu'à ce que Levy se demande quelles tortures son ami avait prévues. Comme elle, il n'était pas du genre à aimer les choses faciles, sauf qu'elle excellait dans le domaine de l'esprit et lui du muscle, et c'était cette opposition qu'elle redoutait.  
Quand elle eut fini de déjeuner, elle fila s'habiller le plus vite possible, impatiente de savoir ce que son partenaire lui réservait pour la journée, même si elle s'attendait à avoir des courbatures partout en revenant le soir.  
Elle le suivit jusqu'à une clairière située au milieu de la forêt qui bordait l'extrême Nord-Est d'Hargeon –soit un long chemin qu'elle dut parcourir à l'allure du dragon slayer-. L'air était encore un peu frais en ce début de matinée et elle frissonna. Le soleil n'était pas encore bien haut mais déjà la faune s'agitait de part et d'autre de cette percée dans les arbres. Levy ferma les yeux et apprécia la brise fraîche qui fouetta son visage et fit onduler ses cheveux. Quand elle les rouvrit, deux yeux rubis étaient posés sur elle, teintés d'impatience. Leur propriétaire était debout devant la jeune fille, de biais, les bras croisés sur le torse dans une posture qui laissait lire les pensées du garçon : _« Quand est-ce qu'on va enfin pouvoir s'y mettre ? »_.  
Levy eut un sourire navré et sautilla jusqu'à lui d'un air totalement enjoué.  
- __**Alors, en quoi ça consiste ?**__ l'interrogea-t-elle, confiante et boostée par la nature qui l'entourait.  
Un sourire sadique illumina le visage du chasseur de dragons et il tendit une main vers une parcelle d'arbres sans quitter Levy des yeux, jaugeant ses expressions. Elle le regarda sans comprendre, puis pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, dans l'attente d'explications.  
- __**Chapitre un**__, parodia-t-il les livres de la jeune fille, l__**a maîtrise de la magie.**__  
-__** Je... je dois viser les arbres ?**__ s'assura-t-elle de bien comprendre.  
Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit encore et il se positionna dans le dos de la jeune fille qui répondit à cette provocation par un regard noir. De quel droit la pensait-il aussi dangereuse ? La réponse était des plus simples : de cette façon, il la défiait, la poussait à lui montrer qu'elle était plus forte qu'il ne le pensait. Elle savait qu'elle devait donner tout ce qu'elle avait si elle voulait progresser. De plus, les sentiments comptaient pour beaucoup dans l'utilisation de la magie, et en cet instant, elle en éprouvait quelques-uns des plus puissants.  
Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, visualisant sa cible à travers ses paupières closes. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur –sinon elle entendrait des railleries jusqu'à la fin de la mission, voire même plus-. Prenant en compte le caractère inflammable de la végétation, elle misa tout sur un sort qu'elle utilisait de plus en plus souvent : Storm.  
Elle croisa les bras puis les décroisa aussitôt et le mot fut propulsé dans les airs, créant un vent violent qui déracina la première rangée d'arbres et les envoya dans les rangées suivantes. Fière de sa performance, elle se retourna d'un seul mouvement fluide et gracieux, un immense sourire radieux sur le visage. Une brève étincelle dans les yeux du jeune homme impassible lui fit penser qu'elle montait dans son estime et son sourire ne s'en élargit que plus.  
- __**Bien**__, déclara-t-il en gardant toujours son air purement professionnel et détaché, __**maintenant que j'ai eu un aperçu de ce dont tu étais capable, voyons voir si tu peux faire preuve de précision.**__  
Il se dirigea vers un espace entre deux arbres et sorti d'un sac qu'il avait apporté plusieurs objets. Levy fronça les sourcils face à tout cet attirail et la lumière se fit dans son esprit : dans l'ordre, il y avait un récipient, une bougie et un petit moulin à vent.  
- __**J'imagine que tu te demandes ce que je fais avec tout ça...**__ commença l'ancien de Phantom Lord avec un sourire narquois.  
- __**Tu connais un peu mes capacités, donc j'en déduis que je dois remplir le bol de pétrole, allumer la bougie, faire tourner le moulin, dans cet ordre et sans renverser le pétrole, le faire brûler, ni éteindre la bougie, je me trompe ?**__ le coupa la petite mage à l'esprit vif.  
Gajeel haussa les sourcils et grommela avec un air las, un peu frustré qu'elle ait déjà deviné son plan.  
Levy s'agenouilla à un peu plus d'un mètre des différents ustensiles, sous l'œil avisé de l'ex mage de rang S. Elle commença par écrire le mot _« Oil »_ en petit dans le vide. Bientôt, ces simples lettres prirent la nature du pétrole et elle les dirigea délicatement vers le bol. Aucune goutte ne tomba en dehors du récipient et elle lâcha un soupir soulagé, n'ayant aucune assurance que tout se passerait comme prévu.  
Elle enchaîna ensuite en répétant la même action avec le mot _« Fire_ », écrit encore plus petit afin de limiter les dégâts. Elle réussit une nouvelle fois au premier essai et commença à prendre confiance. Restait l'épreuve du moulin. _« Storm »_ étant trop puissant, elle tenta le mot _« Wind »_. Trop violent, il éteignit la bougie et la mage aux cheveux bleus se mordit la lèvre, nerveuse et perturbée par cet échec. Néanmoins, elle ne se laissa pas abattre et ralluma la bougie avant de revenir une nouvelle fois au vent. Cette fois encore, le mot était bien trop gros et bien trop puissant. Elle dû une nouvelle fois remettre le feu à la bougie, mais son sort ne lui obéit pas, ce fut la cire de la bougie qui fut atteinte et non la mèche. Après un commentaire ironique peu subtil de la part de son « coach », elle recommença encore une fois, et là, ce fut le pétrole qui prit feu. Elle se hâta de de l'éteindre avec un SolidScript _« Water »_, remplit de nouveau le bol, ralluma précautionneusement la mèche de la bougie, et essaya de faire tourner l'hélice du moulin. En vain, la bougie fut également soufflée. Elle la ralluma, la mâchoire crispée. Cette fois encore, le pétrole prit feu de nouveau... Ainsi que le moulin.  
A la fois honteuse, agacée et énervée, la douce Levy regarda le feu brûler avec mépris, pensant que si sa faiblesse pouvait être aussi facilement réduite en cendres, sa vie serait bien différente.  
De la terre fut jetée sur le feu croissant et Levy en recevit un peu. Enragée par sa faiblesse, elle luttait contre les larmes fatalistes qui menaçaient dangereusement. Elle sentit brusquement un regard insistant dans son dos, un regard qui la poussait à se reprendre, à être forte, un regard tel qu'aurait pu jeter Natsu à l'un de ses amis en position de faiblesse. Un regard d'encouragement.  
Elle déglutit et releva la tête, déterminée. Pour Jet, pour Droy, pour Lucy, mais aussi pour elle-même, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Le but d'un entraînement était de persévérer ! Se redressant, elle balaya le sol d'un large mouvement de bras et le mot_ « Hole »_ apparu sous les objets, qui tombèrent dans le trou.  
- __**J'aimerais bien essayer quelque chose. Lance-moi la bougie... Enfin ce qu'il en reste**__, se rectifia Levy.  
Curieux, l'autre hocha la tête et s'exécuta en silence. Il attrapa le reste de cire dans le trou et le jeta sur la petite mage en prenant soin de ne pas y mettre trop de force –il ne voulait pas l'assommer avant la fin du programme qu'il avait concocté-.  
Levy se focalisa sur l'objet en mouvement et écrivit le mot _« Guard »_ en gros et le plus vite possible, ne sachant pas si cela la protégerait des attaques purement physiques. Visiblement c'était le cas dans un dôme au rayon égal à la distance qui la séparait du mot écrit.  
Cette fois-ci, elle put voir clairement l'intérêt de Gajeel pour ses techniques et n'en fut que plus motivée.  
- __**Chapitre deux**__, annonça Gajeel sans la quitter de ses yeux amusés :__** aptitudes au combat. Vas-y, attaque-moi !**__  
Sans se départir du sourire sarcastique qui ornait ses lèvres, le dragon slayer se mit en posture de combat. Puis il parcourut la jeune fille des yeux, des pieds à la tête, et se repositionna normalement. Il écarta les bras dans une invitation à l'approcher et l'incita à l'attaquer sans retenue.  
Une idée fugace traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille mais elle la chassa aussitôt dans un recoin de sa tête, préférant se concentrer sérieusement. Elle fit un pas sur le côté, observa la façon dont le regard du chasseur de dragons suivait ses mouvements, et conclut qu'étant donné qu'il l'attendait, il lui serait bien difficile de l'atteindre. Déjà qu'en temps normal elle n'aurait certainement jamais pu l'approcher... Elle n'avait ni la vitesse de Jet, ni la faculté de se téléporter. Alors, elle choisit de faire basculer la situation à son avantage. Après tout, il n'avait pas précisé que les sorts étaient totalement proscrits. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de la petite mage maintenant aussi à l'aise avec son nouveau partenaire qu'avec les membres des Shadow Gear, et elle écrivit à toute vitesse un mot dans les airs, plusieurs fois afin de les envoyer à différents endroits : _« Fog »_, un mot polysémique et un peu ambigu dans la situation actuelle, puisqu'il signifiait _« Brume »_ ou _« Brouillard_ », à la fois physique et mental. Parfait, donc, en l'occurrence.  
L'idée qu'elle avait reléguée en arrière-plan lui revint en mémoire quand elle profita de la brume pour s'approcher.  
- __**Je t'entends**__, la fit sursauter sa cible.  
La voix venait de derrière elle. Elle tenta une combinaison de plusieurs de ses attaques : en plus de _« Fog »_, elle enchaina avec _« Noise »_ qu'elle dirigea uniquement vers Gajeel. Ce dernier ne sembla pas apprécier le raffut qui le coupait de ses sens. Songeant qu'un dragon slayer avait également un meilleur odorat, la mage aux mots pensa d'abord à utiliser _« Storm »_ afin que le vent n'apporte plus son odeur à l'autre, mais si elle utilisait cette technique, il aurait qu'elle serait à contre vent en ne la sentant plus. C'est pourquoi son choix s'arrêta sur _« Ashes_ », visant à irriter.  
Toujours protégée par son _« Guard »_, elle s'approcha dans le dos du jeune homme. Maintenir autant de sorts à la fois l'épuisait, mais elle n'allait certainement pas abandonner maintenant après tous ses efforts.  
C'est là qu'elle se rappela qu'elle était faible, physiquement. Elle s'arrêta dans sa course e resta telle une statue. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse et une fois de plus, l'idée évincée revint à la charge, et résignée et déterminée, elle choisit de la suivre, quelles que fussent les conséquences. Peu importait.  
Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle perdait son courage, elle n'hésitait pas à sauter sur Lucy, et l'avait d'ailleurs abordée le premier jour en lui demandant par la même occasion –ou plutôt en la forçant- pour être la première à lire son livre. Et elle n'aurait jamais hésité à solliciter un membre de la guilde, quel qu'il fût. Seul Gajeel la rendait ainsi.  
Elle avança dans son dos, faisant bien attention à ce qu'il ne se retourne pas, et sa volonté flancha, elle abandonna lâchement sa résolution et tâcha de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'un combat normal. Elle le voyait chercher après elle et, partant pour le faire tomber, elle trébucha dans un creux du terrain et commença un court vol plané. Ne l'entendant pas crier à cause du sort qu'elle avait lancé, il se la prit de plein fouet et tomba sous le choc et la surprise.  
A terre, une Levy un peu sonnée et devenue aussi rouge que ses iris dans les bras –le plan qu'elle avait décidé d'éviter s'étant réalisé en dépit de son choix-, il la considéra un moment sans la lâcher, abasourdi :  
- __**Tu as réussi à m'atteindre**__, reconnut-il sans y croire lui-même.  
Aussi intelligente que fût Levy, elle n'imagina pas une seule seconde que les paroles prononcées par son ami pussent avoir un double sens.  
Il se releva d'un simple mouvement qui ne lui demandait quasiment aucun effort, tenant toujours la jeune mage contre lui.  
- __**Maintenant, on va tester ton endurance**__, lui annonça-t-il avec un sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret.  
Tous les sorts s'étaient annulés dans la confusion générale et l'épuisement de la jeune fille, et elle protesta un peu en se dégageant de la prise de l'autre :  
- __**Je suis presque à court de magie, je suis fatiguée, Gajeel.**__  
Elle prononça son prénom d'une voix suppliante qui aurait fait craquer même le cœur le plus dur. Il lui accorda une pause avec un soupir agacé et s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe, fraîche à cause du brouillard de Levy. Cette dernière s'allongea directement dans la végétation, à un bon mètre de lui histoire de reprendre ses esprits, son souffle et un rythme cardiaque normal.  
Après un long moment ainsi, elle se redressa et regarda la nature face à elle. Le vent caressa son visage et elle ferma les yeux sans remarquer qu'elle était observée.  
Quand la brise régénératrice fut passée, elle se leva et se tourna vers Gajeel avec un air interrogatif. Il fixait lui aussi l'horizon et mit un moment à voir qu'elle était prête.  
- __**Suis-moi**__, lui ordonna-t-il sans plus de précision.  
Le dragon slayer se redressa et se mit à courir à un rythme modéré en direction de la forêt, bientôt suivi par Levy.  
Après quelques temps à slalomer entre les arbres et à prendre soin de ne pas trébucher sur les pierres et les racines saillantes, Levy commença à peiner, d'autant plus que son partenaire accélérait la cadence. Elle l'interpela plusieurs fois, en vain._

- **Comment tu peux me laisser là... Gajeel...** gémit la jeune fille, toujours au sol.  
Elle essaya encore de se relever et essuya un nouvel échec. La boue séchait peu à peu sur son visage grâce aux quelques rayons de soleil qui lui parvenaient, la brume avait disparu. Levy baissa les yeux et un petit sourire un peu défaitiste naquit sur ses lèvres fines. Après avoir détaillé une feuille morte durant ce qui lui avait paru une éternité, la petite mage laissa vagabonder son regard, qui dériva bientôt sur un morceau de ciel bleu. Des oiseaux filaient à vive allure, libres, sauvages et rapides. Une petite créature étrange qui aurait facilement pu résulter de l'union d'un lézard et d'un alligator lui renifla la joue et elle ferma brusquement les yeux dans l'espoir qu'elle partît.  
Quand ce fut le cas, elle tenta de bouger ses doigts, puis une main, puis un bras. Une douleur vive la saisit et elle le laissa retomber lourdement sur le sol, avec l'impression de s'être pris une décharge d'électricité. Soudain, elle entendit une branche craquer près d'elle. Priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un ennemi, elle rampa comme elle put jusqu'à un buisson protecteur, refusant d'entendre les cris de protestation de ses muscles.  
- **C'est pas le moment de faire la sieste**, l'accosta une voix qu'elle connaissait bien. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais couchée là ?**  
La jeune fille leva vers lui de grands yeux larmoyants.  
- **J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver**, reprit-il, **tu es vraiment petite.**  
- **Gajeel... J'ai mal...**  
Il cessa de l'embêter pour l'aider à se relever et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. « De simples courbatures », répondit-elle en baissant la tête, honteuse.  
Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir un court instant avant de la faire grimper sur son dos sans autre forme de procès. Elle pesta en gigotant autant qu'elle pouvait, mais il la tenait d'une poigne de fer. Finalement, elle se laissa faire et profita un peu de l'instant, se disant qu'il avait peu de chances de se reproduire un jour. Gajeel s'étonna de son brusque silence mais n'en dit rien. Il se contenta de la ramener à l'auberge. Cette fois le silence qui régnait n'était ni tendu ni gênant, il était d'une tout autre nature : c'était un silence qui signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, rien à exprimer, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.  
Quand la moitié du chemin fut parcourue, Levy brisa le silence en déclarant qu'elle pouvait dorénavant marcher seule. Après l'avoir jugée apte et reposée au sol, Gajeel ne la laissa pas s'en tirer aussi bien pour autant. Il resta tout près d'elle pour la rattraper en cas de chute et lorsqu'elle manqua de retomber le nez dans la boue, il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir, gardant quand même quelques centimètres entre la jeune fille et sa peau. Il s'appréciait pas le contact et avait peur de la gêner. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle se répétait pour se convaincre qu'il ne la considérait pas totalement comme un boulet recouvert de boue.  
Timide, elle tourna la tête vers lui et s'aperçut qu'il la regardait avec l'air de vouloir faire une remarque. Elle rougit légèrement –assez pour que la vue affutée du dragon slayer permît à ce détail de ne pas lui échapper- et se cacha le visage derrière ses cheveux pour lui demander ce qu'il avait à la dévisager ainsi. Ce à quoi il répondit par un long silence, embarrassant, cette fois-ci.  
Quand ils furent de retour au logis, Levy fonça vers le miroir de la salle de bain –ce qui n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes- et vit qu'elle avait le visage couvert de boue sauf au niveau des yeux. Un véritable panda en négatif... Se voyant ainsi, elle ne put qu'éclater de rire et Gajeel, intrigué, toqua à la porte.  
- **Ça va ? T'es pas en train de nous faire une dépression nerveuse ou je sais pas quoi ?**  
Déjà à moiti déshabillée, elle se plaqua contre la porte en lui ordonnant sèchement de ne surtout pas ouvrir et éclata de nouveau de rire.  
- **T'aurais pu me prévenir que je ressemblais à un panda transgénique !** lui cria-t-elle.  
- **C'était nettement plus drôl**e, la taquina-t-il.  
-** En plus tu verrais... Je suis ****_entièrement_**** devenue un panda inversé**, rit-elle franchement.  
Curieusement, c'était devenu nettement plus facile de parler avec lui dans cet état et elle n'en comprenait pas réellement la cause. Cependant, à quoi bon chercher à comprendre ? C'était tout de même plus agréable. Elle inspira profondément et remarqua que Gajeel n'avait plus pipé mot depuis sa dernière réplique.  
-** Gajeel ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
- **Quoi ?**  
Sa voix était un peu plus grave que quelques instants plus tôt. L'aurait-elle troublé ? Elle sourit à cette pensée ridicule et se hâta d'aller retirer la terre séchée qui recouvrait ses membres, son visage et une bonne partie de ses cheveux.  
- **Nyaa**, miaula-t-elle en sortant et en mimant le geste d'un maneki neko avec la main.  
- **Depuis quand les pandas miaulent-ils ?** railla-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.  
- **Depuis que les dragons d'acier les promènent sur leur dos**, décréta la petite mage, un sourire radieux sur le visage.  
En prononçant cette phrase, elle se jeta sur son lit et bailla en regardant le plafond de bois au-dessus d'elle. Le dragon en question l'observa deux minutes sans un mot, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage –essayait-il de réfléchir ?- et fit un pas vers la porte de la salle de bain, préférant se coucher tôt pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de la mage aux mots. Alors qu'il avait une main sur la poignée, il sentit une douce chaleur dans son dos. Sans un bruit, elle s'était glissée derrière lui et avait saisi le maillot du garçon entre ses petits poings fermés. Elle avait encore réussi à l'approcher !  
Elle posa son front contre le dos de son ami et murmura ses quelques mots avant qu'il n'entre dans l'autre pièce :  
- **Merci, Gajeel. Merci pour tout.**


	11. Chapitre 11 - Imprévu

- **Levy, attrape !**  
- **Aaaaaah !**  
La jeune fille arrêta un croissant à deux centimètres de son visage et lâcha un soupir de soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'un autre qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver atteignît son visage.  
- **Gajeel ! Espèce d'idiot !** hurla la jeune fille sous les éclats de rire du mage.  
Elle reposa le croissant qu'elle avait en travers du visage et il explosa de rire encore plus bruyamment.  
- **Tu ne sais pas manger proprement, mon panda**, se moqua-t-il.  
Depuis qu'elle était tombée dans la boue il ne l'appelait quasiment plus que par ce sobriquet. Et cela faisait maintenant trois jours, trois jours durant lesquels ils avaient continué à s'entrainer et où elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de progresser, malgré les quelques encouragements et très rares compliments de Gajeel qui lui affirmait le contraire et la faisait rougir.  
Cette fois-ci, il avait voulu tester ses réflexes… Et il avait eu tort, vu le résultat obtenu. Il ne fallait pas chercher à obtenir quoi que ce soit de la petite mage avant qu'elle n'eût pris son petit déjeuner, et sur ce point, ils se ressemblaient.  
Pour ne rien changer, à peine eurent-ils fini de manger que Levy saisit les bentô préparés par Yajima avant de sortir de l'auberge, dans l'attente de voir le dragon slayer à sa suite. Et comme chaque matin, ce dernier prenait tout son temps sans qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il faisait. Etonnement, elle ne cherchait pas à le découvrir, malgré sa curiosité qui la poussait à harceler Lucy. Sans doute préférait-elle ne pas tout savoir du chasseur de dragons d'acier, de peur de découvrir des choses qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer.

Gajeel savait qu'il faisait patienter Levy dehors, mais peu lui importait : ils étaient encore en été, et le soleil était déjà assez haut dans le ciel pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Il s'agenouilla dans la cuisine et posa un bol de lait sur le sol. Caressant la tête du petit Akashi en train de boire, il se mit à sourire quand ce dernier se mit à ronronner et une fois que celui-ci eut terminé son repas, Gajeel regarda anxieusement derrière son épaule. Après s'être bien assuré que personne ne risquait de faire irruption dans la pièce, il attrapa le petit félin entre ses mains, et le tint ainsi face à son visage quelques secondes avant de le poser contre son épaule pour le caresser encore un peu en respirant l'odeur du petit animal. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles le petit chat avait eu le loisir de planter ses griffes dans l'épaule du jeune homme, il le reposa sur le sol, passa une énième fois sa main sur son dos, et partit rejoindre Levy en lançant une dernière phrase à l'adresse du chat : **« Fais pas cette tête, petit, je serai de retour ce soir »**. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'entre temps il ferait une rencontre inattendue…

Lorsque les deux partenaires arrivèrent à l'orée du bois où ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'entrainer, ils n'avaient qu'une seule chose en tête : le compte à rebours qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Dans deux jours, que Levy soit prête ou non, ils iraient régler leurs comptes aux Cursed Angels. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'ils étaient partis en mission, et l'ego de Gajeel commençait à en prendre un coup : **« les autres allaient croire que cette guilde de minables leur avait donné du fil à retordre ! »**. C'est alors qu'un cri strident retentit : la voix d'une petite fille.  
Gajeel se mit à courir dans la direction du cri, tandis que Levy suivait comme elle pouvait derrière. Il s'arrêta soudainement en pleine course et se retourna, l'air alarmé. Mais ses craintes étaient infondées, il constata avec soulagement que celle aux cheveux bleus la suivait courageusement, de loin certes, mais elle arrivait tout de même à ne pas le perdre de vue. Il l'attendit, et la laissa passer devant lui, posant une main dans son dos pour la guider et la presser un peu : ils ne savaient pas quelle était l'origine du hurlement qu'ils avaient entendu.  
La piste les mena à une clairière qui était bien différente de celle dont ils avaient l'habitude. Alors que la leur était accueillante, voire romantique avec toutes ses fleurs, son herbe verte et satinée et l'agréable gazouillement des oiseaux, celle-ci était un cimetière aberrant de désolation : la terre desséchée était recouverte d'une herbe brunâtre brûlée par le soleil ; en direction du nord, une cabane abandonnée gisait, penchée et menaçant de s'effondrer au moindre souffle du vent, les planches pourries du bois qui la composait semblait également prêtes à céder. Mieux valait ne pas s'y aventurer. De plus, l'endroit était désert, vide de toute vie animale ou végétale, plus rien ne poussait. A croire qu'une _malédiction_ s'était abattue sur ce lieu.  
Gajeel s'arrêta une nouvelle fois au milieu de la clairière, et le vent qui soufflait soudainement dans leur direction lui apporta une odeur familière.  
-** On s'est fait avoir !** s'exclama-t-il en se retournant brusquement vers Levy.  
Celle-ci se stoppa dans son élan et fit volte-face. Elle détailla la périphérie de la clairière des yeux, mais ne vit rien. Le seul fait avéré était qu'elle sentait qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, et que Gajeel, d'abord alarmé, semblait maintenant plus qu'impatient de foncer dans le tas, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout la jeune fille qui n'avait quasiment aucune chance au corps à corps.  
-** Mais qui est-ce qui a crié ?** s'interrogea-t-elle subitement.  
- **Une vieille connaissance**, ironisa le dragon slayer.  
Une petite tête blond platine émergea de derrière le cabanon délabré. Encore cette fillette, comme il s'y attendait. La petite invocatrice au visage angélique et aux grands yeux émeraude apparut, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Presque une semaine après leur entrevue, elle conservait une marque proéminente du poing du chasseur de dragons sur le crâne, ce qui fit méchamment sourire celui-ci.  
- **On n'a pas eu l'occasion de se présenter, la dernière fois**, introduisit la petite. **Mon nom est Angie, et je suis ici pour vous tuer.**  
Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un petit absolument charmant. Comment de telles paroles pouvaient-elles sortir de la bouche d'une enfant, qui plus est avec un visage aussi innocent. On lui aurait donné sa vie si elle l'avait demandé…  
Réflexion faite, non. Ça n'était pas exact, étant donné que c'était exactement le but qu'elle cherchait à atteindre…  
Elle avança de quelques pas, et le soleil fit briller le tatouage qu'elle avait à l'intérieur de la cheville gauche. Sa couleur améthyste sur son teint de porcelaine était plus que remarquable, surtout qu'avec la robe blanche qu'elle portait il s'agissait de la seule marque colorée, en dehors de ses yeux, que l'on pouvait noter sur elle.  
Malgré son jeune âge, les autres membres de la guilde noire l'observaient sans s'en mêler, preuve qu'elle n'était déjà plus à l'essai, mais au contraire une fierté.  
_« Un peu comme une mascotte »_ songea Gajeel, toujours sarcastique même dans les situations de crise.  
En une fraction de seconde, le visage de chérubin de la petite changea du tout au tout. Elle fit quelques pas sautillants vers les deux mages de Fairy Tail, l'air déterminée et ténébreuse –ce qui contrastait particulièrement avec son pas enfantin- et un sourire digne de Gajeel se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres dévoilant ses dents trop blanches aux canines de quelques millimètres trop longues. Ainsi, la fillette devenait effrayante et Levy frissonna violemment lorsqu'elle invoqua l'une de ses créatures. Cette fois-ci, rien à voir avec le vulgaire spectre qu'elle avait invoqué durant son dernier combat : c'était une toute autre créature à qui elle faisait appel. Un Balkan apparut –ou plutôt quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un Balkan- et se dirigea directement vers Levy sur les ordres de la petite Angie.  
Levy frissonna encore plus en recula, en posture de garde. L'animal continuait de courir sur elle, mais plus lentement que ce à quoi elle se serait attendue. Ce fait était certainement dû aux conditions de santé déplorables de la bête qui rugissait bruyamment, telle un monstre.  
Gajeel se posta entre les deux, blâmant Levy de n'être qu'aussi peu réactive, et porta un coup à l'ennemi qui perdit un bras, bien qu'aucune goutte de sang ne fût versée, et continua sa route sans paraître gêné le moins du monde. Le dragon slayer fit une tête des plus étonnées, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
- **Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui ?** hurla-t-il, une fois partiellement remis de ses émotions.  
Levy murmura quelque chose, pensive, comme se parlant à elle-même et releva soudainement la tête, répétant d'une voix plus forte et assurée :  
-** Une goule ! C'est une goule !**  
L'autre la regarda avec une tête ahurie, sans comprendre.  
-** Un démon qui possède un cadavre**, expliqua la mage aux mots en élevant encore la voix, et en sautant pour esquiver le coup que la bête tentait de lui porter. **Elle ne ressent plus la douleur, c'est un peu un zombie, si tu veux ! Le seul moyen d'en venir à bouts, c'est de…**  
Gajeel ne put entendre la suite et se rua vers son amie. La « goule », ou quoi que ce fût, avait abattu son poing avec force à l'endroit précis où se tenait la magicienne de Fairy Tail quelques instants plus tôt. Paniqué, le chasseur de dragons eut l'impression de mettre des heures à arriver au niveau de son ennemi et lorsqu'il y parvint, il ne vit plus celle qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis quelques secondes. Il ne tenait pas à revenir à la guilde sans Levy, naturellement : pas que Jet et Droy l'impressionnassent, mais si toute la guilde se mettait à vouloir sa peau, d'une contre autant de monde –malgré le nombre imposant de faibles qu'il y avait dans le lot- il n'aurait quasiment aucune chance, et de deux, il ne tenait pas à finir sa vie dans les cachots d'Era. Sans compter que retourner voir Yajima ou Makarov seul serait délicat.  
-** Levy ! Levy ! Bon sang, réponds, me dis pas que tu t'es fait avoir par ce minable !**  
Soudain, le singe géant tomba dans un cri et le dragon slayer à l'odorat délicat put avoir le plaisir de voir fondre devant lui la peau déjà en décomposition de la créature, et eut droit à la délicieuse odeur de chair grillée et de soufre caractéristique de la combustion de fourrure.  
Comme pour s'assurer que tout cela n'était pas qu'une illusion, il jeta furtivement un œil dans le cratère qu'avait laissé le poing du primate et put constater avec un soulagement non dissimulé que c'était bien Levy qui était à l'origine de la victoire comme le Balkan possédé. Il tourna la tête dans la direction d'où étaient venues les flammes –on ne savait jamais, si c'était Natsu qui était arrivé de nulle part- et aperçut une touffe bleue derrière une cuisse carbonisée.  
- **C'était quoi, ça ? Toi aussi tu maîtrises le Hurlement du Dragon de Feu ?** plaisanta-t-il.  
Devant l'absence de réaction, il sauta par-dessus les membres du cadavre dépérissant et atterrit avec un bruit sourd à côté de la jeune fille avant de s'accroupir devant elle. Assise au sol, elle souffla et déglutit, légèrement tremblante.  
_« Une seconde de plus. Si j'avais réfléchi une seconde de plus avant d'esquiver, je serais morte… »_ se répétait-elle inlassablement.  
Une main se posa sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.  
- **T'as assuré, mon panda**, la réconforta Gajeel avec un sourire.  
Un grondement à vous faire froid dans le dos brisa leur moment d'intimité et la bulle inconsciente qui s'était formée autour d'eux éclata. Ils avaient oublié un détail, et non des moindres : Angie.  
Celle-ci avait eu le temps d'invoquer une nouvelle créature. Une à laquelle ni le dragon slayer, ni la linguiste en herbe de Fairy Tail ne se seraient attendus. Encore une fois, une créature de cauchemars… Enfin, pour la plupart des gens normaux, ce qui n'était assurément pas le cas de l'ex bras droit de José.  
Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage, et fit craquer ses phalanges.  
- **Tu t'occupes de mettre la gamine hors d'état de nuire, je me charge de la petite bête**, organisa-t-il. **Elle ne peut en invoquer qu'un à la fois, non ?**  
Levy hocha la tête et se releva à son tour, décidée à la vaincre. Un recoin de son esprit fut impressionné par la déduction de Gajeel. Elle aussi avait remarqué la manœuvre de la fillette ennemie : à partir du moment où elle avait invoqué son Balkan, elle ne s'était plus manifestée et était restée en retrait. De plus, ce n'était que quelques minutes après que sa créature eût été terrassée qu'elle avait invoqué la nouvelle, ce qui laissait penser qu'il lui fallait au moins un peu de temps pour récupérer entre les deux.  
Le dragon slayer avança vers la « petite bête » qui faisait néanmoins une fois et demie sa taille.  
- **Salut, frérot** ! ironisa-t-il.  
Devant lui se dressait un dragon, ou plutôt, un dragonneau aux écailles de métal. Il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'acier, au vu de l'éclat qu'elles rendaient, mais il serait toujours drôle de le découvrir après. La créature aux yeux couleur saphir regarda autour de lui sans paraître comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, et il croisa le regard du chasseur de dragons.  
Son regard bleuté se fit plus froid et un tremblement lui parcourut l'échine. Etendant le cou et relevant la queue, le reptile mythologique découvrit une dentition aiguisée aux dents longues comme des poignards et recourbées vers l'intérieur. Quiconque s'y risquait était condamné. Il déploya deux grandes ailes à la peau fine où l'on pouvait observer de longues veines bleues battre, et Levy découvrit avec stupeur les lames tranchantes qui saillaient des os des ailes de l'animal. Elle secoua la tête, et se plaça stratégiquement dans un coin près du cabanon abandonné, dans l'angle mort de la petite invocatrice blonde.  
Le dragonneau poussa un rugissement à l'adresse de Gajeel qui n'en sourit que plus largement, impatient de tester ses techniques contre son adversaire. Ce dernier recula de deux pas et commença à décrire un arc de cercle autour du dragon slayer. Il ouvrit grand la gueule et un jet de flammes se dirigea droit sur Gajeel qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il resta délibérément au cœur de la fournaise, serrant un peu les dents. Quand ce fut finit, il ne put retenir une remarque, probablement blessante pour l'animal.  
-** C'est bien ce que je pensais**, commença-t-il sur un ton déçu, **tu es bien loin derrière les flammèches de la Salamandre. Et t'es pas près de faire le poids face à un vrai dragon.**  
_« Ce n'est qu'une pâle copie ? »_. Levy ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, alors si ce monstre n'était qu'une pâle copie de dragonneau, quelle était donc la puissance destructrice d'un véritable dragon adulte ?  
La mage aux cheveux noirs fit un bond et atterrit sur le dos du dragonneau. Ce dernier tenta de le désarçonner puis de le mordre, mais la dragon slayer était bien accroché dans la nuque du petit monstre. Il planta son bras transformé en épée dans le cou de l'imposteur, et grinça des dents. Les écailles étaient bien en métal, mais il devait s'agir d'aluminium ou quelque chose du même genre, pas bien goûteux. Il en arracha une, ainsi qu'un cri strident à la pauvre bête et en fit son repas.  
Un horrible goût lui envahit la bouche, moins au moins avait-ce le mérite de lui redonner un peu d'énergie. En ce temps de guerre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la fine bouche.  
De son côté, Levy s'approcha en silence d'Angie et parvint à l'attaquer par surprise. Trop confiante, la petite ne surveillait pas ses arrières. Les autres membres des Cursed Angels continuaient de regarder le combat, mais ne semblaient pas décidés à intervenir, peu devait leur importer que la petite tombât sous les assauts de l'ennemi. Cette pensée mit la jeune fille hors d'elle. A l'instar de Natsu et des autres membres de Fairy Tail, elle ne supportait pas qu'on laisse tomber ses camarades, et encore moins qu'on s'en prenne à eux. Malgré tout, elle ne ferait pas le poids s'il leur prenait l'envie de venir en aide à la petite au visage d'ange, et elle mit ses idées de côté pour se focaliser sur son combat. Comme Gajeel le lui avait appris durant leurs entraînements, elle enchaîna des sorts dans une combinaison imparable par l'enfant occupée à diriger son monstre.  
_« Hole »_. L'enfant ne vit pas le coup venir, elle tomba directement dans le trou. Alors qu'elle essayait de remonter au niveau du champ de bataille, un liquide noir, gluant et odorant lui dégoulina dessus.  
- **Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?** se mit à pleurnicher la petite, redevenue une enfant ordinaire.** Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi ?**  
Elle pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, se demandant si sa vie allait se finir ainsi, dans un trou sale, au milieu d'une clairière lugubre.  
Levy hésita, la petite lui semblait si faible et désemparée, désormais…  
Alors que, prise de pitié, elle ne s'attendit pas à ce que la petite démone tentât de lui sauter à la gorge, un retournement de situation invraisemblable se produisit : Gajeel, toujours fièrement assis sur le dragon, avait réussi à prendre plus ou moins le contrôle de ce dernier. Il réussit à lui faire lâcher quelques flammes qui embrasèrent la petite déjà recouverte de pétrole.  
Cette dernière s'écrasa au sol, roulant sur elle-même pour tenter d'éteindre le feu qui la consumait.  
Soudain, le dragon slayer se retrouva lui aussi par terre : la petite, maintenant inconsciente, avait dépensé trop de magie et ne pouvait plus tenir le sort qui maintenait le dragonneau en vie.  
Des murmures s'élevèrent dans les bois. Ils étaient moins bruyants que ce qu'avaient pensé les deux membres de Fairy Tail en arrivant, et ils se réjouirent intérieurement : il ne restait plus tant d'ennemis à battre. Leur victoire était assurée s'ils étaient du même niveau qu'Angie.  
Des cris remplacèrent les murmures bourdonnants et les ennemis se jetèrent sur eux avec la rage de ceux qui veulent prouver leur force à un ennemi qu'ils savent supérieur.  
D'un niveau relativement bas, ils ne firent pas long feu, même si les deux mages avaient déjà épuisé quelques forces contre Angie. Levy se surprit à gagner plus facilement qu'elle ne l'eut cru possible avant cette mission, et elle le devait essentiellement à son partenaire et aux entrainements qu'il lui avait fait suivre rigoureusement. Ils avaient mis à peine une demi-heure à en venir à bout. A croire qu'il ne restait plus que les plus faibles suite à leur dernier combat avec la guilde.  
Cependant, ils avaient négligé un détail. Un détail qui n'en était pas un.  
- **Une contre-invocation, hein ?** énonça une voix que Gajeel reconnut aussitôt et qui hérissa Levy. **Tu crois ça, Haru ? Ils ont fait une contre-invocation !**  
- **C'est drôle que tu dises ça, sœurette, parce que justement…**  
Le dénommé Haru leva un bras dans les airs tout en avançant, et des runes apparurent tout autour de la clairière, écrites en une langue à laquelle Gajeel ne comprit strictement rien.  
- **_« Quiconque touchera cette limite subira la vengeance de Zeus »_**, décrypta immédiatement la mage aux cheveux bleus.  
Elle lança un regard affolé à Gajeel. Si quelqu'un venait à toucher la limite, il serait certainement le seul à subir les dégâts de la foudre, et elle n'aurait jamais assez de magie pour le régénérer ou lui éviter les décharges… Sans compter qu'Anya pouvait deviner leurs pensées… Et qu'en était-il des pouvoirs dudit Haru ?  
Elle l'observa et ne détecta aucun pouvoir magique émanant de lui. Anormal. Effrayant.  
Levy dégaina un stylo de lumière de derrière son oreille et se mit à commencer à modifier les runes.  
- **Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ?** siffla Anya d'une voix hautaine et venimeuse.  
Elle s'approcha à pas lents de Levy, menaçante. Celle-ci était capable de modifier les écritures magiques en moins d'une minute, mais elle bloquait sur un caractère. Un seul qui ferait toute la différence… Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle serait fichue.  
- **Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir gagner, à un et demie contre deux ?** la défia encore la grande femme longiligne.  
Levy ne releva pas, et se reconcentra. Gajeel, quant à lui, essayait tant bien que mal d'atteindre Haru. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs esquivait chacun de ses mouvements, le sourire aux lèvres et les mains dans les poches. C'était comme s'il anticipait ses mouvements. Il réussit même à porter quelques coups au mage de Fairy Tail qui serra les dents.  
Anya lisait dans les esprits.  
Haru devinait le moindre geste.  
Face à de tels monstres, le combat s'annonçait mal, très mal…


	12. Explications Bonus

Un petit article bonus pour vous aidez et discuter !

_**Hypothèses des lecteurs sur la suite**__ (y compris celles sur d'autres sites) :_

- Levy ou Gajeel boit la potion Animorphose...  
- L'écrou, objet récurant, est important et va avoir un rôle  
- Les gens normaux offrent des fleurs, mais Gajeel offre des écrous, ce serait donc un cadeau de sa part pour Levy.

_- Je ne confirme ni ne décline aucune de ces hypothèses ! :3 -_

**_Rappel des méchants des Cursed Angels :_**

**Haru** :  
Cheveux blancs  
Yeux émeraude  
Magie : localisation, anticipation des mouvements  
Tatouage des Cursed Angels argenté, joue droite  
Frère d'Anya

**Anya :**  
Cheveux verts  
Yeux quasi blancs  
Magie psychique : lit dans les esprits, ondes psychiques  
Tatouage des Cursed Angels couleur cendre, bas du dos  
Sœur d'Haru

**Angie :**  
Dizaine d'années  
Cheveux blond platine  
Grands yeux émeraude  
Visage angélique  
Magie : invocation (poupées/spectres, un peu comme Takara de Blue Exorcist)  
Tatouage des Cursed Angels améthyste, intérieur cheville gauche

**_Anecdotes de l'auteure :_**

- Vous souvenez-vous du livre que lit Levy au chapitre 1 ? _"Il s'agissait d'un roman à l'eau de rose, assez humoristique pour ce qu'elle en avait lu, et traitant d'une humaine éprise du yôkai qui l'avait sauvée étant enfant. Côté tragique de l'histoire : la nature du garçon lui interdisait tout contact avec les humains, au risque de disparaître à jamais si l'un d'eux venait à le toucher."_ Pour ce "livre", je me suis inspirée d'un film d'animation que j'ai vu et qui m'a beaucoup touchée : Hotarubi no Mori e , disponible en téléchargement et streaming ici pour les curieux. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, regardez-le, il ne dure que 25 minutes et est magnifique, vraiment.

- Le personnage d'Angie est issu d'un roman que j'avais commencé à écrire il y a de ça deux ans et que j'ai abandonné (ou mis en simple pause, je ne sais pas). A la base elle se nommait Angie Sinévitah et était une vampire initiée, recueillie par la famille d'une femme au service du Diable.

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. Cet article sera peut-être complété par la suite. A bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire !

PS : Une fois la fic' terminée, vous aurez droit à mes commentaires sur tout ça, et vous pourrez même m'interviewer si ça vous dit x'D (posez vos questions en reviews sur ce "chapitre")


	13. Chapitre 12 - Faiblesses

Un horrible frisson parcourut l'échine de Gajeel. Il tourna vivement la tête vers l'endroit où se déroulait l'autre combat, plus mental que physique. Trop tard. A l'autre bout du champ de bataille, Anya venait de déverser ses ondes sur une Levy maintenant face contre terre. Fébrile, celle-ci se redressa avec du mal et jeta un dernier coup d'œil désespéré aux runes. Rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où elle avait déjà vu ce symbole, et encore moins de sa signification. Il ne leur restait donc qu'une solution s'ils voulaient pouvoir sortir de cette clairière : battre Anya et son frère.  
- **Ne cherche pas, la seule façon dont tu pourrais quitter cet endroit, c'est morte**, la contredit celle aux cheveux verts.  
Ce faisant, elle donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de la jeune mage qui roula de quelques centimètres. Ce furent les quelques centimètres de trop : Levy atteignit la limite imposée par l'enchantement et un cri qu'elle ne put monta dans sa gorge. Son corps fut secoué de spasmes incontrôlables jusqu'à ce que dans un effort considérable elle parvînt à s'éloigner d'un centimètre de la limite.  
Près de la cabane, Gajeel était à terre. Haru, couché sur lui, lui assénait des coups de poings, encore et encore. Le chasseur de dragons s'était laissé déstabiliser par la situation de sa partenaire et l'autre avait profité de la situation. Puis, Levy avait crié, et quelques éclairs s'étaient échappés des runes pour se diriger droit sur le dragon slayer qui se battait pour retrouver une position plus confortable. Il ne s'était pas donné le droit d'émettre un son. Il était fort, c'était un dragon slayer, après tout !  
Avec un sourire cruel dans sa direction, Anya attrapa une poignée d'herbe sèche, y ajouta une goutte de sang et la jeta sur la limite définie. De nouveaux éclairs jaillirent en direction de Gajeel, toujours en plein combat.  
Levy songea qu'elle était trop faible, mais elle se secoua, se rappelant de ce que Gajeel lui avait dit durant leur entraînement intensif de la veille. Un léger sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'Anya jeta une nouvelle poignée de végétation sur les runes, Levy sut exactement ce qu'il convenait de faire.  
Toujours au sol, elle écrivit un mot près d'elle et l'envoya le plus vite possible vers Gajeel. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas le jeune homme qui se prit la décharge, mais le mot _« Iron »_ qu'elle avait envoyé près de lui juste à temps. Ne s'y attendant pas, il resta surprit durant une demie seconde avant de lui adresser un regard plein de reconnaissance et d'avaler le mot en une bouchée. Ce petit repas lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Certes, il avait toujours faim mais c'était déjà ça de pris !  
Cela suffirait peut-être à changer la donne.  
Le combat continua sur ce rythme durant près d'un quart d'heure. Anya et Haru avaient toujours l'avantage, et ils prenaient un malin plaisir à épuiser les deux mages de Fairy Tail. Levy avait réussi à se relever et à s'éloigner de la limite, mais l'ennemie continuait son petit jeu consistant à jeter diverses choses mélangées à du sang pour provoquer l'apparition de la foudre. On aurait dit une enfant face à un nouveau jeu.  
Levy s'épuisait à protéger Gajeel du mieux qu'elle pouvait en jetant des _« Iron »_ çà et là. «** Si tu es trop faible, je serai fort pour deux ! » **avait-il déclaré avec un rire. Elle se battait de toutes ses forces en mettant toute son énergie dans chaque attaque. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle se sentait utile, quasiment indispensable. Si on lui avait dit que ce serait grâce à Gajeel, qui plus est en le protégeant, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru !  
Le plus récent membre de Fairy Tail n'eut encore une fois pas le temps d'esquiver le coup du jeune homme aux cheveux couleur clair de lune. Du sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière, et sa lèvre inférieure était fortement fendue. Malgré les multiples coups qu'Haru lui assénait, il ne sentait presque rien. C'était qu'il avait la tête dure, ce Gajeel, dans tous les sens du terme.  
Anya toisa Levy de ses yeux presque blancs avec un sourire mauvais. Elle l'avait percée à jour : comment aurait-elle pu passer à côté ? Sans la magie de soutien de cette fille, l'autre ne ferait pas le poids, et elle en viendrait aussi facilement à bout que lors de leur première entrevue. Un rire secoua la mage noire qui décida de se débarrasser de la gêneuse seule, après tout Haru n'avait pas à intervenir : une seule attaque et la petite trépasserait.  
Le sourire d'Anya s'élargit encore au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de son ennemie. Elle visualisa une boule d'énergie instable dans son esprit, qui grossissait, encore et encore. Après quelques secondes, elle posa son regard sur la jeune fille frêle qui tremblait en face d'elle. _« Déflagration »._  
Les pupilles d'Anya se dilatèrent d'à peine quelques dixièmes de millimètres mais ce fut assez pour que Levy devinât aussitôt la suite des événements. Elle croisa les bras devant son visage déjà sale et marqué d'éraflures et d'hématomes et ferma les yeux par réflexe. Cette protection rudimentaire n'eut aucun effet, elle se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et fut propulsée près de la cabane, à l'exact endroit où se tenait Gajeel. Il ne la vit pas venir, mais son instinct lui indiqua que quelque chose lui fonçait dessus. Il eut tout juste le temps de se mettre face à elle pour la rattraper et la freiner dans sa course. Le choc fut tellement violent que le jeune homme recula d'un demi-mètre, la serrant fermement contre lui pour lui éviter l'impact d'une éventuelle chute.  
La jeune mage eut l'impression d'avoir heurté un mur de béton et elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ce n'est qu'après une forte quinte de toux qu'elle réussit à respirer de nouveau. Cependant, quelque chose lui comprimait la poitrine et sa difficulté à respirer revint au galop. La pression diminua brusquement, et elle sentit qu'on la déposait au sol, ne réalisant même pas que ce qu'elle avait ressenti quelques secondes plus tôt était dû à la prise de Gajeel.  
- **Eh, ça v…** commença-t-il avant qu'une vague de douleur ne le submerge.  
Il dut poser une main au sol pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Anya allait le sentir passer ! Elle allait payer pour l'avoir fait se sentir aussi faible.  
Furieux, il se releva comme au ralentit, se retenant pour laisser éclater sa rage seulement une fois éloigné de la petite Levy. Ce fut au tour de Gajeel d'arborer son sourire légendaire de combattant sanguinaire, celui-là même qui faisait que sa réputation le précédait au-delà des territoires. Anya lui envoya une nouvelle onde de souffrance qu'il supporta sans sourciller. Frustrée, l'ennemie renouvela sa tentative qui se révéla encore infructueuse. Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir augmenté sa puissance !  
Encore une fois. Même résultat. Quelque chose clochait, l'assurance du garçon la chevelure de jais arrivait à la faire douter. De plus, elle n'arrivait pas à sonder son esprit. Rectification : rien ne passait par l'esprit du dragon slayer, si ce n'était une détermination et une soif de sang sans fin, couplés à un autre sentiment qu'elle n'identifia pas. Elle frissonna. A côté d'elle, elle sentait Haru tendu comme un arc, lui non plus ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qui passait par la tête de celui qui leur faisait face. La mâchoire crispée, il se positionna légèrement de profil et garda les yeux rivés sur l'ennemi. Son tatouage argenté luit à la lumière du soleil, comme une provocation et une preuve de son envie de gagner.  
Anya recommença ses attaques vaines. _« Il n'est pas humain »_, entendit-elle son frère paniquer intérieurement. Alors qu'elle aussi commençait à se faire du soucis, un liquide rouge attira son attention : un filet de sang coulait de l'oreille du dragon slayer.  
Haru tiqua. La précision n'était vraiment pas le fort de sa sœur : lui aussi avait eu droit à une vague de douleur, certes moindre, mais tout de même. C'est suite à cette réflexion qu'Anya dévia son regard. Elle lança une nouvelle attaque, bien plus puissante que tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Avec une immense satisfaction, elle vit le flot de sang augmenter un peu plus le long du cou du dragon slayer qui serra les dents sans se départir de son sourire, mais le plus jouissif fut le gémissement qui franchit les lèvres de celle aux cheveux bleus, toujours allongée au sol, ainsi que le changement total d'expression chez Gajeel lorsqu'il l'entendit. Tour à tour se succédèrent la surprise, puis l'effroi, et enfin une rage et un besoin de vengeance incommensurables.  
-** Ne la touchez pas**, siffla-t-il, venimeux.  
_« Gajeel… »_ Le prénom ne franchit jamais les lèvres de Levy, et une larme roula sur sa joue. _« Fais attention… »_  
Anya ne put retenir un éclat de rire avant de s'expliquer. Ils étaient tellement pathétiques !  
-** Alors c'est ça**, continua-t-elle sur un ton cinglant et railleur, **c'est ****_elle_**** ton point faible !**  
Levy, bien que pas en état de bouger ni même de parler, ne put que constater qu'elle était un fardeau pour son coéquipier.  
- **Ah mais tu te méprends totalement**, rit encore la sœur d'Haru en s'adressant à Levy. **Pas dans ce sens-là, je voulais juste dire que…**  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase : son frère la jeta violemment au sol et se posta devant elle pour la défendre. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Gajeel s'était jeté sur la mage aux capacités psychiques. Haru lui-même avait failli ne pas arriver à temps, bien que l'ayant vu s'élancer dès la première contraction de muscle. L'impressionnant chasseur de dragons avait fait preuve d'une rapidité incroyable, car si Levy était le point faible de Gajeel, elle faisait aussi sa force : jamais il ne permettrait qu'elle ne souffrît une nouvelle fois, et peu importerait qui se trouverait en face de lui, il serait mort avant même d'avoir pensé à l'éventualité de faire du mal à la petite mage. En moins d'une semaine, il avait plus ou moins saisi le mode de fonctionnement de cette dernière, et il refusait qu'on touchât à un seul de ses cheveux. Après tout, il l'avait blessée par le passé, c'était maintenant à lui de la protéger, c'était ainsi qu'il expierait sa faute.  
- **Levy, bouge de là ! Tu vas pas me dire que cet entraînement n'a servi à rien !** tenta-t-il de la remotiver tout en repoussant Haru et Anya sans faiblir.  
_« Malgré tout, je reste faible. »_  
- **Si tu ne te relèves pas pour venir leur botter le cul, tu vas avoir affaire à moi !**  
_« Gajeel, je… »_  
- **Tu n'es pas si faible que tu le penses. Maintenant, dépêches-toi avant que je ne m'énerve. Déjà qu'avec l'allure que t'as, le vieux risque de me tomber dessus en rentrant !**  
Un léger sourire, bien que piteux, étira les lèvres de la jeune fille qui redressa son corps endolori non sans souffrance. Il avait beau s'être tu, elle entendait toujours les encouragements de Gajeel, des phrases que même Anya n'aurait su percevoir.  
Elle se leva, chancela, et se maintint le long de la cabane en bois. Mais Anya était loin de l'entendre de cette façon. Elle envoya une nouvelle onde sur la jeune fille ensanglantée. Seulement, celle-ci prévit l'attaque et eut tout juste le temps d'écrire _« Guard _» dans le vide. Ce faisant, elle ferma les yeux et pria pour que cela suffise à la protéger.  
De son côté, Gajeel ruait de coups son adversaire aux cheveux blancs qui parait toutes ses attaques, essoufflé. Il ne comprenait pas ce nouvel état d'esprit chez son ennemi : un sourire d'amusement et de fierté mêlés ornait son visage, il semblait mû par une énergie nouvelle. _« L'énergie du désespoir »_, conclut le jeune et naïf Haru. Cependant, celui-ci ne mesurait pas la portée des sentiments qui habitaient les membres de Fairy Tail, tout comme ne l'avait pas compris Gajeel lorsqu'il était membre de Phantom Lord, une erreur qui lui avait été fatale.  
Anya n'en croyait pas ses yeux : la cabane avait été entièrement soufflée par la vague de magie qu'elle avait envoyée, tandis que la fille ennemie, totalement épuisée, à bout de forces et bientôt à court de magie se tenait toujours là, debout face à elle, une lueur étrange dans ses grands yeux noisette. Elle était animée elle aussi d'une détermination et d'un mental d'acier._ « Je ne flancherai pas ! »_, voilà ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard.  
Une ombre de frayeur passa sur le visage de celle des Cursed Angels, suivie par de la haine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, ces foutus mages de Fairy Tail ? Ils n'étaient pas humains ou quoi ?! Encore plus coriaces que du chiendent !  
Anya s'aperçut d'un détail qui la contraria encore, son regard se fit plus dur et une lueur d'incompréhension et de peur à l'état pur y prit place. La lumière se fit soudainement dans l'esprit vif de Levy. Malgré son état physique, elle était encore capable de réfléchir à toute allure et en une seconde, tout devint plus clair.  
A première vue, les magies respectives des deux frère et sœur se complétaient parfaitement : alors que l'une parcourait l'esprit des gens et leur passé –et par la même occasion, leurs faiblesses-, l'autre avait la faculté de connaître les mouvements des adversaires au moment précis où ils commençaient à bouger. De la même manière, celle d'Anya était basée sur les attaques psychiques et celle de Haru sur l'esquive des attaques physiques.  
Cependant, la vérité était toute autre : leurs deux magies étaient en fait de la même nature, et ça, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avait pu le deviner sans risque qu'Anya ne la perçât à jour, bien à l'abri derrière son _« Guard »._  
Depuis le départ, Gajeel et elle faisaient fausse route : la magie des adversaires n'était pas basée sur l'attaque ou l'esquive. Non, bien au contraire elle était totalement axée sur l'anticipation ! Tout comme le prouvaient les pièges installés çà et là, ainsi que le regard d'Anya et le fait qu'Haru l'eut cherchée des yeux à l'instant précis où elle avait utilisé sa magie de protection.  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres abîmées de Levy. Maintenant, elle avait toutes les cartes en main pour faire regretter aux Cursed Angels tout le mal qu'ils avaient fait.


	14. Chapitre 13 - Révélations

Haru se remit bien vite et recommença à prendre l'avantage sur Gajeel. Il continua à le frapper à un rythme effréné, esquivant chaque fois ses attaques et profitant de cette brève faille pour lui asséner un coup de plus. Les deux hommes semblaient se livrer à un ballet mortel avec d'un côté la grâce fluide de Haru et de l'autre la force brute à l'état pur.  
Anya dévisageait toujours Levy. Depuis toujours, elle avait eu le don de pouvoir lire les esprits, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'aussi mal en point capable de lui résister avec une telle volonté. Par conséquent, elle eut beaucoup de mal à analyser les différentes émotions qui passaient sur le visage de son ennemie. Celle-ci avait les yeux rivés sur le combat qui se déroulait près d'elles.  
Toujours sur ses gardes, Anya en profita pour se reposer un peu, sachant bien que pendant ce temps la petite mage déjà faible se vidait de ce qui lui restait de magie. Même chose pour son ami, il suffirait à la fratrie d'attendre un peu, de les épuiser, et là ils n'avaient aucune chance d'en réchapper. Elle aussi posa son regard sur la lutte que menait son frère. Il aurait pu mettre ses mains dans ses poches qu'il l'aurait fait tant il semblait serein. Anya décryptait également les pensées de l'ennemi qui s'énervait de plus en plus, à son grand amusement. Il n'y avait rien de plus divertissant aux yeux de la mage que d'entendre les pensées d'un ennemi au bord du gouffre, luttant péniblement contre le désespoir qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Ensuite, la fatalité prenait le dessus, et il n'y avait plus qu'à l'achever.  
Encore une preuve qu'Anya ne connaissait pas les mages de Fairy Tail.  
Haru surprit son adversaire en lui décochant un coup de pied sauté en pleine tête qui envoya le dragon slayer face contre terre, près de la limite du champ de bataille. Il se releva en tremblant. _« De peur »_ crut encore une fois Haru. En vérité, Gajeel tremblait de rage. Jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais connu la peur, exceptée une qu'il chassa aussitôt de son esprit.  
Levy plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri et quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Le dragon slayer quitta une nouvelle fois son combat pour poser son regard sur la petite mage. Il venait d'entendre la brusque inspiration que venait de prendre la fille de sa guilde. Elle était horrifiée...Il lui faisait peur ? Il tenta un sourire rassurant mais sa mâchoire le lança et il grogna avant de reporter son attention sur celui qui lui avait fait ça.  
Celle aux cheveux bleus avala sa salive en faisant son possible pour ne pas se jeter sur Gajeel. Elle voulait lui dire, non lui crier, de cesser le combat, de rester avec elle à l'abri. Mais aucun mot ne put franchir ses lèvres, elle resta pétrifiée devant la quantité astronomique de sang qui le recouvrait. De sa tempe coulait toujours un flot de sang continu, et il essuya les dernières traces d'hémoglobine qui salissaient la commissure de ses lèvres. De plus, de nombreuses égratignures vrillaient tout son corps, à l'instar de celui de Levy, tâchant de sang et de terre mêlés ce qui leur restait de vêtements.  
La petite fée observa son ami préparer sa nouvelle attaque –elle commençait à bien le connaître- et murmura, autant pour lui que pour elle, qu'il ne devait surtout pas bouger : elle allait tenter quelques chose.  
- **Je dois seulement me méfier d'Anya**, ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton.  
En effet, elle avait bien un plan mais lancer une nouvelle attaque signifiait relâcher son _« Guard _», car elle était tout sauf sûre de pouvoir tenir en lançant deux attaques simultanées.  
Celle des Cursed Angels n'eut pas le loisir d'entendre la conversation, mais elle s'attendait bien à quelque chose en voyant l'échange de regard entre les deux mages et les lèvres de Levy bouger.  
Levy souffla. Elle avait à peine quelques secondes pour tout mettre en place, mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils s'en sortent. Elle déglutit et laissa son _« Guard »_ s'évaporer. Anya saisit l'occasion pour tenter une attaque, mais Gajeel le remarqua aussitôt et se jeta sur elle d'un saut. Haru le vit partir, un sourire sur les lèvres. Cependant, il déchanta bien vite : il était trop rapide. Il pouvait certes prévoir les déplacements de son ennemi, mais à cette vitesse il était incapable de l'arrêter. Anya concentra alors son attaque sur le chasseur de dragons, elle attaquerait la fille plus tard.  
Une onde psychique allait déferler sur Gajeel quand une chose inespérée se produisit et dévia l'attaque d'Anya. Elle venait de perdre toute sa précision et la perception qu'elle avait de son environnement était atténuée. Avec les sens aiguisés qu'elle avait en temps normal, elle avait l'impression d'être entourée de coton, une sensation pour le moins désagréable. La mage aux cheveux verts n'était pas la seule à être touchée : son frère aussi était totalement déboussolé, une sorte de brouillard épais lui brouillait la vue et son pouvoir s'en trouvait fortement décru.  
Gajeel aussi était totalement perdu, mais un sourire étirait ses lèvres : cette sensation, il la connaissait. Ou plutôt, il en connaissait l'origine.  
-** Gajeel ! **hurla Levy en cherchant après lui.  
Anya envoya une nouvelle salve de magie à la ronde, qui atteignit deux personnes. A sa gauche et devant elle, deux corps tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd. Le premier étant plus léger, elle décida de s'acharner dessus avant que la victime ne pousse un cri.  
- **Haru ! **s'écria la jeune mage avant d'aller à tâtons près du corps de celui qu'elle venait de gravement blesser.** Petit frère, tiens bon !**  
D'un coup, la mage paraissait avoir rajeuni, le désespoir et la peur qui perçaient dans sa voix en étant la cause.  
L'intéressé toussa et cracha un peu de sang.  
- **C-Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Charge-toi d'eux, je te fais confiance pour ça... Onee-san.**  
Cette dernière se mit dans une colère noire, elle envoya de nouvelles ondes destinées à tuer droit devant elle, certaine que ses ennemis s'y trouvaient.  
Le temps qu'Anya rejoignît son frère, Levy réussit à trouver Gajeel. Le _« Fog »_ qu'elle avait lancé ayant un effet légèrement différé, il n'était plus directement lié à ses pouvoirs et elle avait donc pu se réarmer de son _« Guard »_ immédiatement après avoir lancé le premier. C'est ainsi qu'elle put se protéger des tentatives de vengeance d'Anya, en veillant bien à ce que son compagnon de mission mal en point reste dans le périmètre de sécurité. Il allait maintenant falloir passer à l'offensive, car garder son sort actif était épuisant, et avec les attaques lancées contre eux, cela en devenait quasiment une épreuve insurmontable.  
Maintenant son sort actif d'une main, Levy s'agenouilla aux côtés de Gajeel. Elle préférait ne pas parler pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention de l'ennemie –au moins celle-ci avait-elle pu les débarrasser de Haru, qui était déjà un problème de moins-.  
La jeune fille lança un regard inquiet au dragon slayer. Une lueur étrange passa dans ses yeux, mais il se ressaisit bien vite. Il se redressa, sa fierté reprenant le dessus, et lui décocha un sourire plein d'assurance qui signifiait_ « On la finit et on va manger, je commence vraiment à avoir la dalle ! »_. La jeune fille lui rendit un petit sourire, à la fois émue et grandement soulagée et se redressa elle aussi. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui redonner un _« Iron »_, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus tenir son _« Guard »_, alors lancer un autre sort immédiatement se serait révéler être une mission suicide.  
Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et leva les yeux pour planter son regard dans le sien.  
_« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »_  
- **Où vous cachez-vous, bande d'ordures ?! **s'énerva Anya, sa voix montant dans les aigus.  
Elle devenait hystérique, le fait qu'elle s'en fût prise à son frère en le prenant pour l'une de ses cibles la mettait hors d'elle. Elle se devait de le venger !  
Levy se mordit la lèvre : le plan que Gajeel avait supposé –enfin ce qu'elle en avait compris- était bien trop dangereux. C'était quitte ou double, et impossible d'agir autrement. Ils étaient coincés.  
Anya souffla, c'était le signe qu'elle allait attaquer. Une nouvelle déflagration heurta le bouclier invisible de celle aux cheveux bleus et elle manqua de tomber sous l'effort qu'elle fit pour le maintenir en place.  
C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle abandonna sa protection et écrivit un dernier _« Iron _», ainsi qu'un _« Guard »_ qu'elle traça directement sur le dos de Gajeel. Après cette ultime dépense d'énergie, elle s'écroula au sol, inconsciente, un sourire sur les lèvres. Une seule phrase parvint à franchir ses lèvres dans un souffle quasiment inaudible avant qu'elle ne perde totalement connaissance. _**« Fais attention... Gajeel... »**_.  
Une fois son repas improvisé avalé, il reposa les yeux sur elle. Elle n'avait plus de magie et osait encore s'inquiéter pour lui, cette petite idiote. Un sourire légèrement attendri s'épanouit sur son visage avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte et secouât vivement la tête.  
Anya ne put déceler les pensées de Levy, celle-ci n'ayant plus pieds dans la réalité, et celles de Gajeel lui étaient également inaccessibles. Son frère ne lui était également d'aucune utilité. Elle était dans une impasse. Sa position de faiblesse était évidente.  
L'imposant chasseur de dragons se dressa de toute sa hauteur face à elle et elle dut lever les yeux de quelques centimètres. Une horrible grimace défigura le visage habituellement plutôt agréable de la jeune femme. Elle tendit la main en direction de Levy sans dévier son regard de celui du dragon slayer. Une flamme brûla dans les deux yeux rubis et Anya, fatiguée, fut propulsée au sol.  
- **Tu penses seulement à la toucher, je tue ton frère**, la menaça-t-il.  
Il brandit l'épée qu'était devenu son bras vers le corps d'Haru qui gémit, apeuré et toujours en proie à la douleur fulgurante des attaques à répétition de sa sœur aînée.  
Elle se résigna et ferma les yeux en tournant la tête. Gajeel relâcha la pression. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui saisit cette opportunité. Il avait baissé sa garde ! Elle puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour lâcher une dernière attaque –de faible ampleur, malheureusement pour elle- sur son ennemi. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de la mage, qu'il envoya rejoindre son frère par ce même geste.  
Haru perdit connaissance sous le choc, toujours en vie. Allongée en travers de son torse, Anya rampa tant bien que mal pour éviter de lui ajouter un poids qui pourrait l'empêcher de respirer avant de céder au néant.  
Gajeel s'assit brutalement en tailleur sur le sol. Il vérifia par trois fois que les ennemis respiraient toujours, anxieux, et posa son regard sur Levy. Après un bon quart d'heure ainsi, il s'aperçut que les runes avaient disparues, certainement contrôlées par la magie maintenant épuisée de Haru ou de sa sœur, et s'approcha de Levy.  
- **Eh, il faut qu'on dégage de là, les membres du Conseil doivent déjà être sur la route.**  
Il la secoua légèrement, sans la brusquer et voyant qu'elle ne reprenait pas connaissance, il la porta inconsciente sur son dos en prenant la direction de l'auberge. Ils avaient réussi la mission, enfin !  
Quelque part dans la clairière abandonnée et dévastée, un sourire cruel et démoniaque s'épanouit sur le visage d'un membre des Cursed Angels. Avec ses toutes dernières réserves de magie, il acheva le membre le plus proche de lui, un homme dont il connaissait à peine le nom. Un rire horrible résonna alors dans le lieu digne d'un cimetière. Les fées étaient loin d'être au bout de leurs peines, il y veillait personnellement.

* * *

Le retour à l'auberge fut fastidieux. Gajeel ne cessait de se remémorer son comportement pendant le combat, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Elle avait beau être petite et légère, avec la fatigue le poids de la jeune fille commençait à se faire sentir sur le dos du mage. Un frémissement lui prouva qu'elle commençait à se réveiller et il sursauta légèrement.  
-** Alors, bien dormi ?** railla-t-il en tournant son regard derrière lui.  
Levy remua un peu puis releva si brusquement la tête qu'elle manqua de faire perdre l'équilibre à celui qui la portait.  
- **G-Gajeel ! **bégaya-t-elle en rougissant violemment. **T-Tu peux me lâcher, j'ai retrouvé toute ma magie, ça va mieux.**  
Il grogna quelques paroles inintelligibles et la posa finalement à terre. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de blessure sérieuse. Gajeel lâcha un soupir soulagé et releva vivement les yeux vers le ciel nuageux, sourcils froncés, quand Levy lui adressa un regard interrogatif.  
Soudain, à la périphérie de son champ de vision, Gajeel eut le loisir d'apprécier la vue d'une Levy aux joues rosies.  
- **Qu'est-ce que t'as à faire cette tête ? **lui lança-t-il avec un air distant comme à son habitude.  
Il réprima le sourire moqueur qui menaçait de faire sauter sa couverture.  
- **R-Rien ! **répondit une petite mage agacée en regardant ailleurs.  
Malgré tout, la vision qu'il lui avait offerte restait gravée dans sa mémoire, et la réciproque était vraie. Durant le combat, leurs vêtements avaient été mal menés au point que certains bouts n'en existassent plus. Concernant Gajeel, son pantalon était troué au niveau des genoux ainsi qu'un peu plus haut, et son maillot était déchiré de partout, si bien que la partie droite pendant presque totalement dans son dos, laissant voir sa musculature. Quant à son manteau, il avait tout simplement disparu.  
Du côté de Levy, ça n'était pas beaucoup plus brillant, son short gris, maintenant brun et rouge, avait connu des jours meilleurs et son T-shirt mauve, déchiqueté par les clous rouillés et les bouts de bois pourris de la cabane délabrée, comportait de nombreux trous dans le dos. Une partie manquait également au niveau du ventre jusque sur son flanc, et un grand lambeau pendait de son épaule droite, dévoilant un bout de sa poitrine.  
Le remarquant, Levy plaqua sa main gauche là où le tissu commençait à manquer tout en fusillant son compagnon du regard. Elle releva dignement la tête et partit à un bon pas. Celle aux cheveux bleus ne se retourna que quand elle vit que son partenaire ne la rejoignait pas, lui qui habituellement la dépassait en à peine deux enjambées. Elle se retourna et passa discrètement les mains sur l'arrière de son short pour s'assurer que le jean était toujours correctement en place, par pure précaution.  
- **Ça ne va pas ? **s'enquit-elle lorsqu'elle fut sûre que tout allait bien dans ses vêtements.  
Gajeel haussa un sourcil.  
- **Bien sûr que si.**  
- **Si tu étais aussi sociable que tu as d'ego, ça serait nettement plus simple**, grommela Levy.  
Le dragon slayer se raidit et sa mâchoire se crispa. _« Mais c'est qu'elle ose me critiquer en plus ! »_songea-t-il amèrement. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et la petite mage, debout face à lui, se rapprocha jusqu'à être à moins d'un mètre de lui et lui tint tête bravement. Certes, elle devait lever les yeux assez haut, mais elle n'allait pas se défiler, cette fois.  
Soudain, à leurs pieds un bruit survint. Un faible miaulement qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt.  
- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous aussi loin de chez toi ?** grogna Gajeel, le regard moins dur.  
La petite mage, elle, s'agenouilla et caressa Akashi. Elle poussa ensuite un soupir en regardant son ami et entreprit d'attacher le lambeau qui pendait de son t-shirt avec le bout qui restait sur son épaule à l'aide de son bandeau qu'elle détacha de ses cheveux. Une mèche bleue lui tomba devant les yeux, mais elle la laissa en place, sachant pertinemment qu'elle reviendrait à sa place si elle tentait de la déloger.  
Le félin s'assit tranquillement sur son arrière-train et pencha la tête sur le côté, observant la scène.  
Levy releva deux yeux presque totalement cachés par ses cheveux vers le dragon slayer qui esquissa un sourire moqueur. Il avança doucement une main vers la mèche qu'elle avait en travers du visage et fut tenté de lui dégager la vue. A quelques centimètres, il hésita et lui ébouriffa finalement les cheveux, l'air de rien. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, encore ?! On lui avait jeté un sort ou quoi ?!  
Il était énervé contre lui-même de ne pas savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi, et le fait de ne pas comprendre l'énervait encore plus. Un magnifique cercle vicieux, en somme.  
- **Appuies-toi sur moi**, déclara Levy en le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
Il la dévisagea comme si elle était folle et impatiente, elle le tira par le bras pour qu'il presse le pas. Comme elle l'avait deviné, il avait dû se blesser à la jambe, et en y regardant plus attentivement, elle vit du sang frais s'échapper d'une coupure. Rien de grave, mais dans le muscle c'était gênant.  
- **Arrête de faire l'idiot ! **le réprimanda la plus petite d'un ton sec.  
Il ne s'y attendait pas et ouvrit deux grands yeux ronds.  
- **T'es pas un peu petite pour me proposer ça ?**  
Elle lui indiqua sa jambe sans un mot de plus, et il fut surpris qu'elle ait aperçu sa blessure. Puis il prit un air blasé et poussa un soupir. Levy se retint de ne pas pousser un cri de victoire et eut assez de retenue pour limiter l'étendue de son sourire.  
-** Fais pas cette tête, il y a dix minutes c'est moi qui devait te porter parce que mademoiselle dormait**, marmonna-t-il.  
Elle pinça les lèvres et adressa à l'autre un regard plein de reproches. Etonnamment, le dragon slayer regarda ailleurs, les dents serrées, une nouvelle fois.  
Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille le prit mal, mais décida tout de même de l'aider. Elle passa le bras du chasseur de dragons au-dessus de son épaule et mit un bras dans son dos et l'autre sur son torse pour le soutenir. Dans cette position, ils auraient presque pu passer pour un couple s'ils n'avaient pas été si mal en point.  
-** Dis-le, si je t'énerve**, souffla celle aux cheveux bleus en regardant la route que traçait Akashi jusqu'à l'auberge.  
Pour toute réponse, Gajeel posa sa main sur le crâne de la jeune fille et l'attira contre lui. Il resta ainsi environ sept secondes avant de revenir à sa position initiale. Durant sept secondes, Levy avait arrêté de respirer.  
Ils ne parlèrent plus du trajet, les yeux résolument rivés sur le petit chat à l'œil malicieux qui miaulait pour leur faire presser le pas. Elle était troublée par son comportement, il l'était tout autant.

* * *

Arrivés à l'auberge déserte en cette fin d'après-midi, ils s'affalèrent sur leurs lits respectifs après s'être changés. Levy fixa le plafond, pensive, comme si les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait allaient y être gravées dans une écriture ancienne qu'elle seule pourrait comprendre. Gajeel ferma les yeux sans chercher à réfléchir, il ne voulait pas savoir.  
Quelques temps plus tard, il commença à avoir faim et songea que Levy avait mangé encore moins récemment que lui. Une pensée en tête, il se leva sous les yeux toujours rêveurs de la jeune mage, et se planta devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.  
- **Tu veux rentrer à la guilde maintenant ?**  
Il crut percevoir une note de déception et de fatigue dans la voix de son amie et eut un large sourire en coin.  
- **Je pensais plutôt à fêter notre réussite. Et puis, nous n'avons toujours pas eu la récompense**, ajouta-t-il sur un ton professionnel.  
- **Et tu vas où ?** lui demanda l'autre.  
- **Faire des courses, pour une fois.**  
Il termina sa phrase de telle sorte qu'elle devina qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. La fille sourit. Evidemment, passer sa vie à manger du métal n'améliorait pas les compétences culinaires.  
- **Et ta jambe ?**  
Il haussa les sourcils et balaya les inquiétudes de la mage d'un revers de la main. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il tourna les talons.  
- **Je... n'ai pas envie de rester seule**, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix en fixant le sol.  
De nouveau un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage du brun et sans se retourner, il maintint la porte ouverte.  
Arrivés au magasin le plus proche, ils se hâtèrent de prendre ce qu'il leur fallait pour faire un repas digne de ce nom.  
- **Je suis trop petite !** râla Levy.  
Sur la pointe des pieds elle tentait de saisir une boite de conserve sur le dernier étage d'un rayon. Elle se sentit brusquement saisie par la taille et amenée à la bonne hauteur. Elle connaissait ces mains mais ce qui la fit frissonner fut le ton qu'il employa.  
- **Alors, on ne peut plus se passer de moi ?** ironisa le dragon slayer d'acier.  
Elle crut sentir quelque chose dans sa voix, et c'est cette impression qui fit battre la chamade à son cœur. De la surprise, rien de plus. Une fois au sol elle garda résolument la tête baissée, dissimulant son léger sourire.

* * *

C'était quoi, ça ? Toutes ces idées insensées qui passaient par la tête de Levy. Elle releva les yeux vers son compagnon et le dévisagea sérieusement comme un texte ancien qui recelait un secret.  
- **Quoi ? **ronchonna l'autre.  
La jeune fille se replongea dans la préparation de son repas sans prendre la peine de répondre. A vrai dire, elle n'en savait rien non plus. Elle ne cessait de se repasser le combat en tête... Quelque chose avait changé. Elle reposa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur l'autre pour les ramener aussitôt sur la poêle dans laquelle elle faisait cuire une omelette. Etait-ce lui qui avait changé, ou la manière dont elle le voyait ?  
Levy se revit quelques semaines auparavant, chercher dans ses livres les symptômes du syndrome de Stockholm.  
Elle soupira, un soupir un peu triste, assez gêné. Nostalgique ? Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle ne regrettait en rien cette époque. Certes, il l'avait crucifiée à un arbre, avec son équipe. Mais ne disait-on pas que les ennemis d'hier pouvaient être les alliés d'aujourd'hui ? Nouveau coup d'œil. Il avait changé. Elle avait changé.  
En une semaine, il avait pu lui montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'une brute sanguinaire. En une semaine, elle avait su voir en lui des facettes insoupçonnées.  
Deux tâches rouges s'épanouirent sur ses pommettes. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé durant le combat contre Haru et Anya. Elle avait voulu rester près de lui. Ou plutôt non, elle avait voulu qu'il fût près d'elle.  
- **Tu m'as fait peur, tout à l'heure**, confia-t-elle à sa poêle.  
Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête, sorti de ses pensées. Il eut un rire amer. Bien sûr qu'il lui avait fait peur. Gajeel Redfox en plein combat, ça n'était pas une chose qu'on pouvait voir tous les jours, surtout étant donné la façon dont il avait réagi, et ça n'était pas un spectacle des plus légers. Un prédateur, un tueur, un monstre. Voilà comment il se qualifiait.  
Ce fut au tour de Levy de relever la tête, interpelée par le rire suivi du silence. De nouveau, elle reprit la parole, le regard toujours rivé sur la nourriture en train de cuire.  
- **Tu te méprends**, rit-elle vaguement. **Pas de toi... J'ai eu peur... qu'ils ne te tuent...**  
Soudain elle réalisa la portée de ses paroles prononcées sur un ton qui relevait plus de la déclaration que du réconfort. Mais elle ne put se résoudre à les retirer. Elle se contenta juste de s'absorber dans son activité, les yeux grands ouverts.  
Gajeel arqua un sourcil étonné mais ne répondit rien. Il n'avait rien à répondre, ne sachant ce qu'il convenait de dire face à ce genre de phrases. Suivant son exemple, il repartit donc dans ses pensées. Ou plutôt, dans ses plus récents souvenirs. Son dilemme frustrant refit surface, même si comme à son habitude il n'en montra rien. Lui aussi se mit à analyser le combat, et une phrase précise qu'il avait prononcée lui revint à l'esprit. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même. Il avait protégé quelqu'un ? Lui ? Le monstre réputé pour être une brute sans sentiment qui agissait toujours en solitaire ?  
Cette personne au cœur d'acier avait protégé quelqu'un ?  
Il secoua brutalement la tête de gauche à droite. Le jeune homme se serait cru en plein rêve tant cette situation n'avait pas de sens. Et pourtant... Il reposa les yeux sur la chétive créature qui était actuellement en train de lutter avec les ultimes réserves de la dernière lacrima étant à leur disposition. Soit, elle avait justement terminé. Mais avec une omelette pour deux, et des ingrédients brutes ça allait être plutôt dur de faire un vrai repas. Avoir fait autant de courses pour un tel résultat.  
Levy poussa un soupir résigné. Ils demanderaient à Yajima le lendemain matin s'il en avait d'autres en réserve.  
- **En attendant, il va falloir se contenter de ça**, acheva-t-elle le fil de ses pensées.  
Gajeel tiqua.  
- **Attends, tu comptes me laisser crever de faim ?!**  
- **T'auras qu'à manger la poêle**, ironisa Levy avec un sourire crispé.  
Le dragon slayer saisit l'objet en question et ouvrit la bouche.  
- **Attends, ne fais pas ça !** hurla la jeune fille d'un air alarmé.  
Le rire si particulier de son acolyte résonna dans la pièce, et il posa une main sur la tête de la jeune fille.  
- **Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais le faire ?**  
Elle poussa un soupir et se dégagea d'un mouvement de bras pour aller se poster devant l'évier. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant, parfois.  
Un fait évident s'imposa à elle de lui-même. Penser de cette façon... Elle pensait à lui comme si elle le connaissait depuis longtemps, comme s'il était un ami de longue date, or elle ne le connaissait que depuis une semaine. Enfin plus, mais elle ne le connaissait_ vraiment _que depuis une semaine.  
Tournant de nouveau son regard vers leur unique repas, elle sollicita son ami afin qu'il amène le plat dans la grande pièce commune et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de tous ces ingrédients restants ? Si Droy avait été là, il aurait certainement trouvé quoi en faire, il avait certaines affinités avec la nourriture.  
Jet, Droy... Qu'est-ce que devenaient ces deux-là ? Avaient-ils déjà ravagés la guilde juste parce qu'elle était partie avec Gajeel et qu'une semaine s'était écoulée ? Elle esquissa un sourire. Très probablement, oui. Et encore, s'ils avaient su qu'ils partageaient la même chambre, ils seraient déjà revenus la chercher ! Un rire franc franchit ses lèvres.  
- **C'est moi qui te fais rire ?** grogna le chasseur de dragons en revenant.  
La magicienne leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, elle inclina la tête vers la droite en fixant le visage de Gajeel. Il eut un mouvement de recul : mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à la dévisager comme ça ? Pensive, la jeune fille saisit la bouteille que leur avait confiée Yajima après leur premier combat et baissa la tête pour se rendre dans la salle à manger, l'ombre d'un sourire planant toujours sur son visage. Elle savait qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool et de toute façon n'aimait pas particulièrement boire, mais après tout, il s'agissait d'abord d'un remède.  
_« Kana serait folle de ça ! »_ songea-t-elle.  
Les deux partenaires s'assirent face à face, Gajeel étant revenu avec de nouvelles bouteilles d'alcool pur._** « Pour fêter ça ! » **_avait-il ajouté.  
Ils posèrent tous les deux les yeux sur leurs maigres ressources. Une pauvre omelette tremblotante. Deux soupirs simultanés brisèrent le silence, l'un agacé, l'autre désolé. Et étant donné que toutes leurs économies et une partie de la récompense allaient payer le séjour, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'aller manger ailleurs.  
Levy se leva en direction de la cuisine.  
- **Je vais au moins nous préparer une salade, ça devrait être possible avec ce qu'on a acheté**, expliqua-t-elle.  
L'autre la suivit sans un mot, sans qu'aucun d'entre ne sache réellement pourquoi. Peut-être craignait-il qu'elle ne fasse sauter l'auberge en heurtant la lacrima vide, ou quelque chose comme ça. Oui, c'était sans doute ça, simple mesure de précaution.  
Elle assaisonna le légume, y ajouta un peu de fromage, de tomate et quelques noix, et repartit dans l'autre pièce, toujours talonnée par son ami.  
Ils ne trouvaient rien à dire. Ils étaient censés faire la fête, mais si ça continuait, ils allaient surtout s'endormir.  
De nouveau assise, Levy leva la main et fit apparaître le mot « Iron » devant le dragon slayer.  
- **Bon appétit**, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Il soupira vaguement, baissa les yeux pour qu'elle ne voit pas ce qui lui passait par l'esprit, et poussa l'assiette d'omelette vers elle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui. C'était gênant. Agréable, mais gênant. Le regard qu'elle lui lança alors fut plus clair encore que tout ce qu'Anya aurait pu y lire.  
- **Mouais, c'est bon, fais pas cette tête. J'y goûterai après, c'est pas comme si ce truc allait me remplir, de toute façon**, marmonna-t-il en désignant le métal.  
Nouveau sourire de la part de Levy. Et elle n'avait pas encore bu une seule goutte, avec ça. Gajeel fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas à intervenir, c'est Akashi qui vint apporter une touche de vie à ce repas fort silencieux, seulement brisé par le bruit du métal broyé. Ça n'était pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas parler, c'était plutôt qu'ils ne savaient pas quel sujet aborder. Entre un homme solitaire et distant et un rat de bibliothèque, quel sujet de conversation pouvaient-ils avoir en commun ?  
-** Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir, quand nous rentrerons ?** souffla Levy.  
- **Je suppose que Yajima s'occupera de lui...**  
Le ton incertain de Gajeel laissa Levy s'imaginer la suite de la phrase « ou il retournera dans la rue ».  
- **Tu penses qu'un chat autre qu'Happy à la guilde ça irait ? **hésita timidement la petite mage.  
- **Quoi ? Les animaux ne sont pas admis à Fairy Hills ?**  
Il se tut aussitôt en réalisant sa faute.  
- **Comment tu sais que j'habite à Fairy Hills ?** se méfia-t-elle.  
- **Je te voyais mal assumer un appartement ou habiter avec tes deux dégénérés de copains**, marmonna l'autre.  
Levy prit mal la façon dont il qualifiait ses deux amis, mais au moins elle ne saurait jamais qu'il tenait cette information du temps où il était encore dans la guilde ennemie. Elle avait eu raison d'avoir peur, avant de savoir qu'il avait rejoint la guilde, finalement.  
Malgré tout, après l'exploit qu'ils avaient accompli durant la journée, elle décida de ne pas rester sur des pensées aussi négatives, elle leur servi un verre de « remède » chacun et ils trinquèrent.  
- **Kanpai !** déclara Levy.  
Peu après, les langues se délièrent –surtout celle de Levy- et la soirée fut plus facile. Même si Gajeel était toujours assez froid et en apparence indifférent, il était plus ouvert à la jeune fille, et ce n'était pas un effet de l'alcool. Alcool qui commençait à monter à la tête de Levy.  
_Blackout._  
Levy se réveilla dans son lit, ne sachant pas comment elle était arrivée là. Des détails attirèrent alors son attention.  
Tout d'abord, elle avait la tête dans le vide. Elle se releva brusquement et sa tête tourna. Elle avait tant bu que ça ?  
Ensuite, la couleur des murs. _« J'ai un problème de vue ? »_ paniqua la jeune fille en voyant que les murs normalement bleus étaient verts. Son regard se porta sur le sol. Là aussi, quelque chose clochait. La gamelle d'Akashi n'était pas là et aucune affaire ne trainait.  
Enfin, il manquait quelque chose de primordial dans la pièce.  
- **Gajeel ?** articula-t-elle d'une voix lourde de sommeil.  
Non ça n'était pas leur chambre habituelle. Son cœur s'affola. Elle descendit en trombe du lit et ouvrit la porte. Les pieds emmêlés dans les draps, rien n'arrêta sa chute et elle finit tête la première sur le plancher. Elle se redressa en se tenant à la rambarde et évalua la situation tandis qu'une petite boule de poils rousse se frottait à ses jambes tremblantes.  
Cette chambre n'était pas censée être en rénovation quand ils étaient arrivés ? Etonnamment, sa gueule de bois s'évapora aussitôt.  
-** Gajeel ! **appela-t-elle sur un ton bien différent de précédemment.  
Ce dernier arriva dans le couloir, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée, l'air fatigué et les yeux cernés. Il était encore plus négligemment habillé que lors des matins normaux et son unique caleçon tenait en diagonale. C'est cela qui fit que Levy baissa vivement les yeux sur la tenue qu'elle portait. Les mêmes vêtements que la veille, ouf !  
Elle se laissa attendrir par cette vision qu'elle trouvait enfantine sinon craquante du jeune homme. Elle se ressaisit bien vite et pointa la porte qu'elle avait heurtée du doigt en se concentrant bien sur le visage de Gajeel.  
- **C'est quoi, ça ?**  
- **Une porte**, répondit mécaniquement l'autre toujours ensommeillé sans savoir où elle voulait en venir.  
- **Oui mais cette chambre ! Elle est comme neuve ! Alors pourquoi on doit en partager une ? **s'indigna légèrement la mage aux mots.  
Elle se surprit à regretter ses paroles et réalisa que le soir même elle serait de toute manière rentrée chez elle à la pension avec un peu de déception. Elle s'était plus vite habituée au fait d'avoir un colocataire. Ou plutôt _ce_ colocataire, car lorsqu'elle partait en mission avec les Shadow Gear elle savait qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien reparler à Jet et Droy sans problème. Avec le dragon slayer d'acier, il n'en serait probablement pas de même.  
Il parut se réveiller un peu et elle crut qu'il rougissait. Ses yeux lui jouaient décidément des tours.  
- **J'ai pensé que si tu étais à l'autre bout du couloir tu continuerais à avoir peur de moi**, avoua-t-il sincèrement.  
Sa voix grave laissait penser qu'il était indifférent, mais Levy avait appris que c'était là sa façon de cacher ses véritables sentiments. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui affirmer que cette façon de procédé aurait été inutile mais se ravisa bien vite. Après tout, il avait raison, si elle n'avait pas été en sa compagnie tout ce temps durant, jamais elle n'aurait appris à le connaître vraiment, et elle aurait effectivement continué à le craindre et à le voir uniquement comme l'agresseur qu'il avait été et non pas l'ami qu'il était devenu.  
Un ange passa. Le silence fut rompu par l'arrivée de maître Yajima. Il monta les escaliers avec une vivacité qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas chez une personne de son âge et se planta devant les deux autres, une enveloppe dans les mains. Il les dévisagea tour à tour, les cheveux en pétards pour finir par adresser un regard plein de reproches à Gajeel qui serra la mâchoire avec l'air de vouloir répliquer mais n'en eut pas l'occasion.  
- **Voici votre récompense pour avoir réussi la mission, les jeunes ! J'ai été la chercher à l'hôtel de ville pour vous puisque vous ne vous décidiez pas à vous réveiller !**  
- **Quoi ? 120 000 joyaux ! **s'exclama Levy en ouvrant les yeux ronds.  
- **60 000 chacun. Heureusement qu'on n'était pas plus !** grommela le brun.  
Yajima fut impressionné par sa capacité de calcul et Levy ne put que rire de la tête que faisait le vieil homme.  
Se souvenant de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille, ils parlèrent du sort qu'allait connaître Akashi et apprirent avec soulagement qu'il deviendrait la nouvelle mascotte de l'auberge. Puis il fut décidé qu'ils partiraient en milieu d'après-midi après un bon repas.  
Ils sautèrent dans le premier train. Le wagon était désert, mais Levy sentait que le trajet allait lui paraître trop rapide. Malgré cette certitude, elle entama une conversation avec l'autre, comme si le temps allait lui manquer, comme si sa vie allait s'arrêter en même temps que le train arriverait à destination.

* * *

Deux hommes poussèrent avec force les portes de la guilde qui vinrent lourdement heurter le mur. Le silence se fit dans la salle quand les fées remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas des leurs. Ils portaient une longue cape accompagnée d'une capuche qui gardait leur visage dans l'ombre. L'un d'eux portait une arme visible à la ceinture et l'autre devait en cacher une dans son manteau.  
Le premier, le plus grand, ôta sa capuche et prit la parole sur un ton sans appel :  
- **Gajeel Redfox est-il ici ? Nous avons un mandat d'arrêt contre lui. Toute résistance sera inutile, nos hommes ont déjà encerclé le bâtiment.**  
La tension devint palpable et un membre de Fairy Tail prit la parole :  
- **Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à Gajeel ?**  
- **Natsu, calme-toi, ce sont des membres du Conseil**, tenta de le raisonner Lucy.  
- **Et quels sont les motifs ?** intervint à son tour Juvia à la surprise générale.  
Depuis le début elle était restée discrète dans la guilde. Enfin discrète lorsqu'elle ne parlait pas de Grey. C'est pourquoi son intervention dans un moment pareil suscita un étonnement général.  
Après tout, il était vrai qu'elle connaissait Gajeel mieux que personne à la guilde, elle savait de quoi il était capable, elle connaissait son passé.  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.  
-** C'est impossible ! Jamais Gajeel n'aurait fait une chose pareille ! **hurla la fille de la pluie.  
D'autres membres vinrent la soutenir. Makarov, assis sur le comptoir, observa la scène en silence. Le dragon slayer n'avait intégré la guilde que très récemment, il était toujours considéré comme un ennemi par chacun des membres de cette guilde, mais malgré tout, malgré leurs différends et malgré cette méfiance et cette haine qu'ils lui vouaient, ils le défendaient avec autant d'ardeur que n'importe quel autre compagnon. Il était de Fairy Tail, bon sang ! Et si la petite Juvia affirmait que jamais il n'aurait commis telle atrocité, alors ils la croyaient, car elle était la preuve vivante qu'une personne pouvait changer et d'ennemie devenir alliée.

* * *

Levy éclata de rire, insouciante encore de la nouvelle qu'elle allait recevoir. Elle reprit une part du gâteau que Yajima leur avait donné et se rassit à côté de Gajeel sur la banquette du train. Le regard tourné vers l'extérieur, toujours attentive aux paroles et même au souffle du dragon slayer, elle repensait à la veille au soir. Finalement, fêter leur réussite avant leur retour à la guilde avait vraiment été la meilleure idée. Elle regarda le reflet de l'autre dans la vitre. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis si puissants ni si proches.  
- **C'est normal que ton bracelet se mette à scintiller ? **s'étonna le dragon slayer.  
- **Ah oui, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé**, réalisa l'intéressée en rougissant un peu au souvenir du quiproquo que cela avait causé au début de leur mission. **C'est une sorte de bracelet de télépathie, un peu sur le même principe que les lacrimas de communication, un artefact magique si tu préfères. C'est Lucy qui me l'a prêté, et c'est également elle qui possède l'autre pour pouvoir me parler. Quand il clignote comme ça, c'est qu'elle veut discuter avec moi.**  
- **Ben vas-y, alors**, la poussa-t-il, curieux.  
Elle hocha la tête, lui sourit, appuya sur le bracelet et se mit à parler.  
- **Bonjour, Lu-chan ! **la salua-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.  
- **Levy, je dois te parler...** lui répondit précipitamment l'autre d'une voix grave. **C'est à propos de Gajeel.**  
Celle aux cheveux bleus coula un regard inquiet sur celui qui était assis à côté d'elle.  
- **Le Conseil le recherche, ils veulent le condamner à la peine capitale. Pour meurtre.**  
Un hoquet d'effroi s'échappa de la bouche de Levy. Elle coupa la communication sans s'en rendre compte et plongea son regard horrifié dans celui de Gajeel. Les yeux noisette de la jeune fille s'emplirent de larmes. Ils firent la navette entre son ami et les bagages.  
_**« Bienvenue à la gare d'Hosenka ! »**_ déclara la voix de la femme du train avant de poursuivre.  
Levy se dressa sur ses deux jambes, elle prit ses bagages et regarda gravement Gajeel dans les yeux avant de reprendre sur un ton pressant quasiment dénué de toute émotion :  
- **Gajeel, c'est le dernier arrêt avant Magnolia. Prends tes affaires et suis-moi, nous sommes maintenant des hors-la-loi en fuite.**


	15. Chapitre 14 - Loup Solitaire

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son souffle s'accélérait de plus en plus. Sa main dans la sienne, leur course effrénée contre le temps et la fatalité...  
-** Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! **hurla le dragon slayer en tirant vivement sur le bras de Levy qui buta.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux et indiqua une ruelle sombre d'un geste de la main où ils allèrent se réfugier. Essoufflée, la jeune fille se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver assise au sol. La ruelle était étroite, mais Gajeel parvint à laisser un espace assez vaste entre eux. Il s'appuya contre le mur face à elle, croisa les bras et attendit des explications d'un air sévère.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarquât qu'elle pleurait. Il se crispa, un air horrifié plaqué sur le visage. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situations, ça le dépassait. Il tendit une main vers la mage et se rétracta. Non, vraiment, il ne savait pas quoi faire, et ça commençait à l'énerver. Finalement, fidèle à lui-même, il s'agenouilla face à elle et posa la paume de sa main sur le front de la jeune fille. D'une légère pression, il releva la tête de la mage qui versait toujours des flots de larmes.  
- **Tu te calmes, et tu m'expliques tout**, ordonna-t-il calmement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
Levy s'essuya les joues avec le dos de la main et garda les yeux fermés pendant un moment. Elle respira profondément, plusieurs fois, prenant de profondes inspirations et expirant longuement. Cette opération fut interrompue quelques fois par des hoquets mais elle persévéra. Pendant ce temps, et à leur plus grand étonnement, Gajeel attendait patiemment qu'elle se ressaisît. Elle lâcha un énorme soupir qui annonçait qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir narrer son histoire, et débuta son récit :  
-** Gajeel... Tu es recherché par le Conseil, ils veulent t'arrêter, et d'après ce que j'ai lu dans les recueils de procès similaires...**  
- **Ah, c'était ça le truc barbant que tu lisais**, l'interrompit-il.  
Un regard désapprobateur le fit taire et celle aux cheveux bleus continua d'exposer les faits.  
- **D'après ce que j'ai lu, une personne telle que toi, ayant participé et déclenché une guerre entre guildes et ayant causés des dommages humains et matériels... risque d'être condamnée à perpétuité.**  
Dès le début, ils avaient su qu'un seul faux pas causerait la perte du dragon slayer. Il ne réagit pas à l'instant même, mais une lueur passa dans ses yeux et il décocha un sourire à Levy. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la jeune fille reprit le fil de ses pensées sans détacher son regard du visage de l'imposant mage.  
- **De plus**, dit-elle en levant un doigt pour qu'il ne l'interrompît pas, **ils t'accusent cette fois de meurtre. Je ne sais pas plus que toi pourquoi, sachant que tous les membres étaient en vie lorsque nous sommes partis, et que je te sais pertinemment incapable de tuer quelqu'un.** –Elle lui lança un regard signifiant « Ne te moque pas de moi, ça ne sert à rien de nier ! » auquel il répondit en regardant ailleurs.- **Mais... nous savons tous les deux ce que ça veut dire. Dans ton cas, si on ajoute un meurtre, cela signifie...La peine capitale...**  
Elle termina sa phrase dans un hoquet et de nouvelles larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux.  
Gajeel ébouriffa un peu les cheveux de la jeune mage et reprit son sourire._ « Un sourire triste ? »_s'étonna la mage aux mots. _« Triste... Ou résigné... »_  
- **Et alors ? **répliqua le dragon slayer.  
Il se releva, lui tourna à moitié le dos, et posa à nouveau ses yeux rubis sur la plus petite.  
- **Tu peux rentrer chez toi, ça ne te concerne pas que je sache ? Je suis grand.**  
Il insista bien sur le dernier mot et Levy sentit son cœur se serrer. Le chasseur de dragons commença à repartir jusqu'à ce que Levy se jetât sur lui. Elle s'agrippa au manteau du dragon slayer et serra le tissu dans ses petits poings.  
- **Tu es vraiment un idiot**, renifla-t-elle.  
Il cessa tout mouvement, surpris, et tourna la tête de façon à voir celle qui se tenait dans son dos. En vain : elle était trop petite.  
-** C'est pas tes affaires.**  
Elle resserra son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans le manteau. Il avait son odeur.  
- **On est partenaires, que je sache**, murmura-t-elle sans se décoller.  
-** La mission est finie, rentre chez toi, p...etite.**  
Il avait failli l'appeler de nouveau « panda ».  
Quelques larmes solitaires vinrent mouiller les vêtement noir.  
- **Tu fais partie de Fairy Tail, maintenant, de notre famille**, affirma-t-elle sur un ton sincère et profond. **Tu es l'un des nôtres, Gajeel.**  
- **Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.**  
- **Tu as combattu à mes côtés. Tu m'as protégée... Gajeel, je...**  
Il avança d'un pas.  
- **Ne me blesse pas encore ! **hurla-t-elle.  
Il s'arrêta aussitôt. Bien sûr, elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit ça, elle culpabilisait à un point inimaginable, mais c'était la seule solution. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi se jeter dans la gueule du loup ou devenir un criminel recherché dans tout le royaume. Inconcevable. Alors même si elle devait être lâche, même si elle devait être cruelle, même si elle devait leur faire du mal, elle préférait le savoir en vie plutôt que le laisser partir seul sans savoir s'il ne serait pas arrêté et exécuté.  
_« Un membre de Fairy Tail soutient ses camarades. Il leur indique la voie menant vers la lumière et la victoire, quel qu'en soit le prix »_ songea la jeune fille.  
Le dragon slayer serra les dents et l'attrapa par le bras. Il plongea un regard noir dans les yeux larmoyants de la jeune fille qui fut foudroyée. Soudain, il détourna les yeux et lâcha un souffle irrité et résigné sans desserrer la mâchoire.  
_« Pardonne-moi » _furent les seuls mots qui passèrent par l'esprit de celle aux cheveux bleus.  
- **J'imagine que si t'es aussi chiante c'est que t'as un plan**, grommela le brun.  
Levy déglutit et releva la tête vers le jeune homme qui s'était éloigné de quelques mètres, lui présentant de nouveau son dos. En vérité, non, elle n'avait rien prévu, elle ne voulait juste pas qu'il parte, qu'il l'abandonne.  
- **Il faut se cacher quelque part**, souffla-t-elle, la voix cassée.  
Elle savait qu'avec son ego de dragon slayer, Gajeel allait aussitôt désapprouver cette idée mais sa tête était vide de toute pensée. La tête baissée, elle ne le vit pas arriver. Sans un mot, Gajeel attrapa Levy, la jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac, et reprit sa route, les bagages dans l'autre main, en faisant attention à ne pas croiser de représentant de l'ordre.  
- **Lâche-moi**, reprit la plus petite sur le même ton.  
Elle craignait qu'il ne la déposât dans un train et la laissât ainsi seule avant de partir. Elle frappa légèrement son dos de son poing, sa force encore diminuée par son état d'esprit et il resserra sa prise.  
C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'il prenait la direction opposée de celle de la gare. Le soulagement l'envahit et elle se détendit imperceptiblement. Elle posa ses coudes sur le dos du jeune homme et cessa définitivement toute lutte, repassant encore et encore dans sa tête la phrase qui l'avait fait changer d'avis. _« Ne me blesse pas encore ! »_.  
Gajeel marchait d'un bon pas, pas handicapé le moins du monde par le poids plume de la mage aux mots. Il ne savait pas exactement où il allait, si ce n'était le plus loin possible de la civilisation. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi il emmenait Levy ?  
_« Ne me blesse pas encore ! »_. Ah, oui, c'était pour cette raison. Un rire jaune le secoua. Elle savait taper là où ça faisait mal, mine de rien, la p'tite. Il serra les dents. Pourquoi diable ces simples mots lui donnaient-ils autant de responsabilités ? Et plus important : pourquoi se sentait-il concerné par ce que pouvait ressentir cette fille ? Il fronça les sourcils, en quête de réponse. Certes, il éprouvait quelques légers regrets à l'avoir attaquée pour provoquer cette guerre inter-guildes, mais de là à l'emmener avec lui juste parce qu'elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots.  
_« Elle m'énerve »_ pensa finalement le chasseur de dragons qui ne trouvait pas d'explication à son comportement qu'il qualifiait lui-même de totalement débile.  
Des arbres se profilèrent à l'horizon et il accéléra le pas. Arrivé dans la forêt, il évita soigneusement la direction de l'endroit où ils s'étaient battus contre les Cursed Angels et laissa son instinct prendre le dessus. Divers odeurs émanaient du sentier qui menait à la clairière, sans doute celles des membres du Conseil, mieux valait donc éviter ce chemin. A sa gauche, un bruit cristallin continu attira son attention, et il partit dans cette direction, une Levy assoupie négligemment posée sur l'épaule. Il la repositionna de manière à ce qu'elle ne pendît pas dans le vide et mit la tête de la jeune fille contre son épaule histoire qu'elle ne fût pas courbaturée en se réveillant : une fille endolorie aurait été encore plus dure à supporter, même s'il n'avait pas à se plaindre de ce côté. Elle avait beau être bornée, elle était tout de même de compagnie agréable, il fallait bien lui reconnaître ça.  
Il était là !  
Le ruisseau qu'il avait entendu coulait paisiblement sous ses yeux. Une idée éclaira alors celui aux cheveux ébène et il continua sa route en remontant en amont, marchant dans le ruisseau pour effacer toute trace de son passage. Le cours d'eau le mena jusqu'à une cascade dissimulée dans la végétation importante. Devant s'étendait un petit étang assez profond pour qu'il n'y ait plus pied en son milieu. Il longea la cascade en passant une main sur la roche. Quelque chose clochait dans le bruit de l'eau... Là !  
Un sourire fier étira les lèvres de Gajeel. La cascade, bruyante et puissante, dissimulait une grotte peu profonde, mais assez spacieuse pour qu'ils puissent y loger quelques temps.  
Il lança leurs bagages sans ménagement réel et posa les yeux sur la jeune fille endormie contre lui. D'une main, il se débrouilla pour ôter son manteau et en recouvrit la jeune fille pour passer l'épaisse couche d'eau qui tombait. Hélas ce ne fut pas assez pour ne pas la dérange. Il était vrai que des trombes d'eau s'abattant soudainement sur votre tête, même protégée, était un excellent moyen de se réveiller.  
La petite fée cria et se recroqueville légèrement en tenant le vêtement contre elle. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et observa son environnement. C'était peu éclairé et elle pouvait distinguer un bruit d'eau qui résonnait. Ensuite, elle était trempée et quelque chose la recouvrait. Elle était également assise, collée contre quelque chose de chaud, et également mouillé. _Vivant_.  
Levy sauta des bras de Gajeel sans voir quoi que ce soit, et s'étala sur le sol dur dans un bruit sourd.  
- **Tu peux pas faire attention**, la réprimanda une voix masculine qu'elle reconnut.  
Le « quelque chose de chaud », donc.  
Elle palpa un peu ce qui l'avait recouverte et en déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un vêtement, encore non identifié à cause de la pénombre.  
Sa vue s'habitua un peu et elle put distinguer la roche dont les murs étaient faits, et aperçut leurs valises contre un autre mur dans une position qui suggérait qu'elles n'y avaient pas été délicatement entreposées.  
- **Où sommes-nous ? **demanda-t-elle.  
- **Dans un coin de la forêt suffisamment éloigné pour qu'on ne t'entende pas crier**, déclara le dragon slayer d'une voix sombre.  
Levy frissonna et un léger rire reconnaissable entre mille suivit cette réaction.  
- **Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra nous retrouver ici avant un petit moment**, ajouta l'autre.  
La jeune fille hocha la tête et entreprit l'exploration des lieux. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la paroi du fond, elle pouvait toujours clairement discerner la silhouette de son partenaire. Elle coula un regard vers lui.  
La grotte était petite, sombre, spartiate, mais ça lui plaisait ! Elle qui pourtant détestait l'obscurité. Ça lui rappelait lorsqu'elle devait partager d'étroits logements de fortune avec Jet et Droy.  
Mais oui ! Jet et Droy ! Ils allaient s'inquiéter !  
- **Dis-moi, Lucy te connait bien, non ?** s'enquit Gajeel à l'adresse de Levy.  
- **Je pense que oui, pourquoi cette question ?**  
- **Dans ce cas, elle aura sûrement deviné ce que tu avais prévu, et donc ils connaissent la décision que tu as prise**, expliqua-t-il en repassant de l'autre côté de la cascade.  
Il avait pu déceler la lueur d'incertitude dans ses yeux, et finalement, cette explication improvisée tenait la route. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'étonnait lui-même, parfois !

* * *

- **Gajeel**, commença Levy en se raclant la gorge. **Je vais me laver alors... Reste là !**  
Elle franchit la cascade et partit dans l'étang bordant la cascade, le visage soudainement pivoine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ?  
Le dragon slayer souffla bruyamment. Maintenant qu'elle avait dit ça, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil vers la cascade. Même avec sa vue surdéveloppée, il apercevait à peine la silhouette de la jeune fille à travers l'épaisseur de l'eau. Nouveau soupir.  
Elle ne tarda pas à revenir, enveloppée dans une serviette trempée. Elle passa devant lui en fixant son but, et s'agenouilla face à sa valise. Ordonnant au chasseur de se retourner d'une voix autoritaire qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel –sans oublier son ironique **« T'es déjà tellement petite que j'ai du mal à te voir »**-, elle se changea et s'affaira à un petit rangement de sa valise.  
Gajeel posa de nouveau les yeux sur elle.  
- **Pourquoi t'as tenu à m'accompagner ? **grogna-t-il.  
Le fait qu'il commençât à avoir faim n'allait pas améliorer sa sociabilité déjà désastreuse.  
- **Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul... pas vu le contexte actuel**, murmura Levy en s'occupant toujours de ses bagages.  
Le brun resta sceptique. C'était quoi cette manie de se soucier de lui ? Tout ça était nouveau pour lui, et il trouvait frustrant de voir quelqu'un penser à lui autrement qu'avec des envies de meurtre. Il fronça les sourcils en fixant le dos de la mage.  
- **Je peux me débrouiller seul sans problème**, répliqua-t-il d'un ton posé.  
- **Je n'en doute pas**, souffla l'autre. **Mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber un ami.**  
« _Un ami ?_ »  
Gajeel haussa un sourcil. Impossible. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut interrompu avant de pouvoir prononcer une seule syllabe.  
- **Eh, c'est quoi, ça ?** continua la jeune fille en haussa le ton.  
Un flacon au liquide clair étincela dans le creux de sa main. Les yeux de la magicienne s'écarquillèrent. Elle tourna la tête vers Gajeel, une idée en tête, les yeux ronds.  
Toujours à genoux, elle se releva à la hâte, manqua de trébucher, se retint avec sa main libre tout en courant vers Gajeel, et arriva finalement saine et sauve près de lui dans un bruit sourd et un nuage de poussière.  
- **Bois ça !** ordonna-t-elle.  
Quelque chose brillait dans ses yeux noisette.  
- **C'est quoi, ce truc ? **se méfia le plus grand en faisant une tête assez comique.  
- **« Animorphose » ! Ça transforme une personne en animal pour une durée limitée. Ça pourrait te sauver ! **triompha-t-elle.** Natsu était une salamandre... Je me demande ce que toi tu seras...**  
Ils voyaient tous deux un reptile féroce dans leur esprit.  
Toujours prudent, Gajeel attrapa le flacon de verre et but une gorgée. Ça n'était pas si mauvais, finalement. Il attendit quelques minutes et conclut sur un «** Ça ne fonctionne pas, ton truc !** ».  
Levy retourna vers la valise, à la recherche de la note qui accompagnait le breuvage.  
- **Pourtant on a bien respecté tout ce qui est...**  
Elle s'interrompit pour crier, les yeux grands ouverts à cause de la peur. Elle regarda aux alentours et reposa les yeux sur ce qui se dressait devant elle. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle déglutit et reprit la parole :  
- **Gajeel ?**  
Les oreilles de l'animal qui se dressait devant elle bougèrent.  
- **C'est quoi, ça ? J'ai rapetissé ou quoi ?!** gronda-t-il.  
C'était bien lui, aucun doute là-dessus.  
La petite mage s'approcha doucement et s'assit face à lui, les yeux brillants de curiosité. Devant elle se dressait fièrement un grand loup noir à la fourrure luisante et soyeuse. Les vêtements du mage étaient toujours sur lui, déchirés par le changement de morphologie. Ses deux yeux rubis gardaient une pointe d'irritation et il devint méfiant quand elle tendit la main vers lui. Un grognement s'éleva mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.  
Ses doigts effleurèrent avec hésitation le pelage de l'animal. « _Est-ce que ses cheveux ont la même texture ?_ » songea-t-elle distraitement. C'était doux. Elle laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à une oreille de l'animal.  
Gajeel s'ébroua et recula précipitamment jusqu'à la cascade. Il trébucha plusieurs fois sur les deux mètres qui le séparaient de l'eau, pas habitué à se déplacer avec ce nouveau corps.  
- **C'est quoi, ça ?** hurla-t-il en voyant son reflet.  
Il gronda encore plus fort et Levy posa une main sur son dos. Elle lui ôta son manteau.  
- **On va avoir un problème... Comment tu comptes prétendre être un animal avec ces vêtements ?** soupira-t-elle.  
Elle indiqua au garçon de ne pas bouger –ce qu'il prit mal-, et fit glisser ses doigts sur le débardeur déchiré. Irrécupérable vu l'état. Un coup sec dessus et... Voilà, il était totalement déchiré. Cependant, en voyant les bords cloutés du col, elle eut une nouvelle idée.  
- **Grâce à l'enchantement que j'ai créé contre Anya, je sais comment faire en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas utiliser la magie sur toi, néanmoins...**  
Elle parvint à transformer le col en collier et enchanta ce dernier.  
- **Pas question ! Je ne suis pas un chien !**  
Levy le détailla des pieds –ou plutôt des pattes- à la tête avec un petit sourire. Une nouvelle fois, le loup gronda et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Son poil se hérissa et il partit en chancelant jusqu'à un amas de rochers dans la caverne, se demandant combien de temps l'effet de cette satanée potion allait mettre à se dissiper. Il n'allait tout de même pas garder ce corps définitivement ?!  
Bientôt, la nuit tomba, et avec elle les espoirs de Gajeel qui se demandait de plus en plus s'il n'allait pas falloir trouver un antidote. Il se mit à faire les cent pas en tournant en rond jusqu'à ce que Levy lui assurât qu'il retrouverait certainement son apparence pendant la nuit.  
La jeune fille improvisa un matelas aussi confortable que pussent l'être des plantes surmontées de vêtements. Elle s'allongea dessus et le dragon slayer la rejoignit bientôt sans ajouter un mot. Il posa sa truffe humide dans la nuque de la jeune fille qui frissonna. Son souffle soulevait ses cheveux à chaque expiration et ne tarda pas à la refroidir. Inconsciemment, elle se colla un peu plus au corps chaud du canidé, se demandant si la transformation lui apportait des instincts animaux ou non.  
Son esprit lui rappela la manière dont elle avait d'abord imaginé la forme animale du jeune homme.  
_« Un reptile... C'est à cause de son côté froid et distant, sans doute. Et dangereux. Mais en réalité... »_, elle se concentra sur celui qui s'était assoupi contre elle, toujours muet depuis la tombée de la nuit. _« C'est un loup solitaire... Mais tous les loups ont besoin d'une meute. »_  
Un sourire pensif s'épanouit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'endormait peu à peu.  
_« Animorphose... Métamorphose... Anima...Mais oui, c'est bien sûr ! »_ La lumière se fit dans son esprit._« La potion ne transforme pas véritablement en animal : elle révèle la véritable forme de l'âme ! _« Anima »_, comme l'esprit, l'âme en latin ! »_  
C'est sur cette révélation soudaine qu'elle sombra totalement dans le sommeil sans se départir de son sourire. Un loup, hein ?  
Levy fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient sur la chute d'eau. Elle était couchée sur le côté, mais quelque chose entravait ses mouvements. Un... Un bras ?! Elle tenta de s'échapper, sans succès. Ecrasée par une masse de muscle, elle attendit qu'il se réveille, renfrognée.

* * *

Gajeel grogna furieusement. Non seulement il devait s'habituer à marcher avec ce nouveau corps de loup –Levy avait insisté pour qu'il reprît une gorgée avant de sortir chercher de la nourriture avec elle- mais en plus il devait porter ce collier comme un bon toutou.  
- **Arrête de râler et aide-moi à trouver des trucs comestibles ! **le pria encore celle aux cheveux bleus.  
- **Tu veux pas non plus que j'aille chasser du lapin !** railla l'autre sans contenir sa colère.  
Elle lui lança un regard amusé qui signifiait que ça serait utile, en effet.  
- **Je suis peut-être un loup, mais je n'en suis pas moins dangereux.**  
Levy ne répondit pas. Il avait raison sur ce point. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser la magie, mais même sous cette forme qu'il commençait à peine à maîtriser, il pouvait très bien se battre. Elle s'assit brusquement par terre et soupira. Avec cette solution que le loup trouvait humiliante, ils s'étaient finalement bien plus éloignés que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.  
L'animal à la fourrure noire serra les mâchoires. Il finit par s'asseoir près d'elle, et lui indiqua qu'il sentait une odeur de baies vers l'Ouest. Elle se redressa, l'air toujours un peu triste, et marcha aux côtés de Gajeel dans la direction qu'il lui montrait.  
Cependant, le vent avait tourné, et ni le brun ni son amie ne prévirent le désastre qui se passa ensuite.  
Un membre du Conseil apparut de nulle part, l'air aussi surpris qu'eux de trouver quelqu'un dans les parages. Il dévisagea longuement la jeune fille qui n'osait plus faire un seul mouvement et un sourire lubrique s'étendit sur son visage. C'est alors qu'il posa les yeux sur Gajeel. Son regard se fit plus mauvais, et il fronça les sourcils avant de sourire comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Il ouvrit la bouche, et déclara d'une voix sceptique et supérieure :  
- **Tiens, tiens... Est-ce vraiment un chien, que nous avons là ?**


	16. Chapitre 15 - Sköll

Levy se crispa ostensiblement. Pas déjà ? Ça faisait à peine deux jours qu'ils étaient en fuite, tout n'allait pas déjà s'effondrer ? Elle n'était pas incapable de veiller sur les autres à ce point...

Quelques gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur le visage de la jeune mage. Le « chien » aboya. Elle devait se ressaisir. Le garde ne semblait pas être un mage, c'était une bonne chose. Maintenant il lui fallait une excuse.

Un Esprit ? Non, avec le collier qui camouflait et empêchait qu'on utilisât la magie sur lui, c'était impossible. D'autant plus que cette excuse leur faisait courir un énorme risque : les Esprits ne mouraient pas, ils retournaient dans leur monde. Par conséquent, si jamais l'homme s'en prenait à Gajeel, leur couverture tomberait, et ce dernier serait gravement blessé.

Mais comment déguiser un loup en chien ? Au moins avait-il obtenu du mage qu'il ôtât ses habits pour ne pas les garder sous sa forme lupine – ce qui impliquait qu'ils avaient un temps limité de liberté de mouvements. Son esprit travaillait à toute allure et les solutions et leurs limites s'y bousculaient à toute vitesse.

Elle coula un bref regard sur son ami et un mensonge apparut de lui-même. Quelques détails vinrent s'y ajouter et elle parla d'une voix pleine d'assurance – car pour faire qu'un mensonge sonnât vrai, il fallait toujours y croire un peu soi-même.

- **Bien entendu ! J'avoue qu'on me dit souvent qu'il ressemble à un loup. A vrai dire, c'est un Groenendael, j'aime beaucoup cette race, elle a conservé un côté sauvage.**

Le garde fronça les sourcils. Il avança d'un pas dans leur direction et fit un geste vers Levy.

- **Tu ne voudrais pas le ramener chez toi ? Et puis, tu sais, ce n'est pas très sûr ici, un meurtre a été commis il y a peu dans les parages.**

La jeune fille frémit mais sourit. C'était l'occasion idéale pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations ! Mais comment ?

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon chien me protège.**

Le garde restait sceptique à propos du « chien » en question.

- **Tu n'as pas l'air d'être au courant, alors...**

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, et Gajeel s'assit sans cesser de dévisager l'homme de son regard humain qu'il savait si dérangeant, y compris en temps normal.

- **Un dangereux criminel a vaincu une guilde importante à lui tout seul, et il a tué un de ses membres. Une petite fille.**

Angie ?! Levy resta pétrifiée. C'était elle qui était morte... Elle lâcha un hoquet horrifié. A côté d'elle, même le chien à l'allure démoniaque semblait choqué.

L'homme sortit une photo de sa poche en déclarant qu'il s'agissait du criminel en question, un portrait peu flatteur de Gajeel du temps où il n'avait pas encore rejoint la guilde de Makarov. Le loup lâcha un grognement bref.

Levy, elle, était restée bloquée sur la mort d'Angie. Puis autre chose lui revint en mémoire : selon l'histoire, Gajeel avait donc anéanti Cursed Angels à lui tout seul. Donc, elle avait été oubliée, supprimée. Sympathique.

- **Je vous préviendrai si jamais je le croise. C'est effrayant le nombre de dangereux criminels qui peuvent rôder...** assura-t-elle d'une voix sincère.

L'autre reposa encore les yeux sur le loup. Il semblait vraiment le déranger, et le fait que ce dernier fixât sa « maîtresse » d'un œil mauvais n'allait certainement pas l'aider.

L'homme tendit de nouveau le bras en un geste brusque en direction de Levy. Cette dernière n'eût pas le temps de réagir. « Le nombre de dangereux criminels... »... Cet homme louche aurait-il pu en faire partie ? Sa tentative échoua quand le « Groenendael » se mit en travers de sa route. Il fit claquer sa mâchoire à quelques centimètres à peine des phalanges de l'inconnu et gronda férocement, se retenant pour ne pas lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui.

Le visage de l'étranger vira au blanc et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Gajeel ! » se retint violemment de crier Levy.

Elle l'attrapa par le collier et tira en arrière son coéquipier hors de lui. Il poussa un grognement de contestation et aboya violemment après elle. _« Dites-moi qu'il ne devient pas vraiment un loup » _pria-t-elle intérieurement en repensant à la mise en garde qu'avait faite le gérant de la boutique de magie.

- **Il est très possessif, ce chien**, bafouilla l'étranger avec un rire nerveux en passant une main dans sa nuque.

- **Je dirais plutôt « protecteur »**, le reprit Levy avec un sourire crispé.

- **Non, non, je suis formel, il ne supporte pas que j'ose t'approcher. Avec un animal pareil, tu es à l'abri des brigands**, déglutit l'homme en face d'eux en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

Imperceptiblement pour un humain ou un mage normal, pas pour un dragon slayer. Toujours mauvais, celui-ci s'assit en fixant l'autre. La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait n'avait toujours pas lâché son collier qu'elle serrait fermement. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de son « chien » avec un regard qui signifiait « Ne fais pas de bêtise ! » et sourit gentiment à celui qui se tenait toujours debout.

- **Vous savez, être debout pour lui signifie que vous le dominez**, improvisa-t-elle, **et comme vous avez pu le constater il déteste ça... Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il vous saute dessus, n'est-ce pas ?**

L'autre considéra sa proposition d'un œil méfiant, mais finit par s'asseoir en tailleur quand le loup lui montra les crocs. Gajeel se détendit imperceptiblement : assis, un humain avait une liberté de mouvements plus restreinte – contrairement à lui à ce moment précis. Levy passa calmement une main dans sa fourrure pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se calmer, et elle eut l'illusion de voir le loup remuer la queue. Bizarre. Etrange. Effrayant. _« Pitié, dites-moi que c'est toujours Gajeel »_ répéta-t-elle dans son esprit.

-** Il a un regard si expressif, c'en est dérangeant**, déclara l'homme en uniforme comme pour lui-même.

Gajeel aboya férocement et se projeta en avant. La jeune fille dut passer ses bras autour du cou du loup pour le retenir. Il avait une sacrée force !

- **Au fait, quel est son nom ?** continua l'autre sans remarquer qu'il vexait l' « animal ».

Gajeel pencha la tête vers Levy qui eut l'impression d'être transpercée de part en part. _« C'est vrai, quel est mon nom ? » _lisait-elle dans ces yeux rouges pleins de moquerie et teintés d'une pointe de menace.

Elle le fixa quelques instants et répondit sans le quitter des yeux.

- **Il s'appelle Sköll, ça lui va bien, vous ne pensez pas ?**

Blasé. Oui, le nouvellement baptisé « Sköll » était blasé ! Levy esquissa un léger sourire et releva les yeux vers la cime des arbres d'un air tout à fait innocent.

C'était quoi, ce nom qu'elle lui avait trouvé ? Et d'où ça sortait, encore ? Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir le retenir...

- **Mais dis-moi... Il doit pas mal perdre ses poils, celui-là**, continua l'étranger.

Celle aux cheveux bleus sentit le poil de « Sköll » se hérisser. Le garde faisait-il exprès d'avancer en terrain miné ? Soupçonnait-il quelque chose ? Peut-être pas, c'était sur Levy qu'était posé son regard. Elle frémit légèrement.

-** Ca n'est pas un problème, j'aime bien les chiens**, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Elle préférait les oiseaux, mais bon...

- **Et il est propre, au moins, il a tous ses vaccins ? Parce qu'avant j'avais un chien, et il était toujours en train de pisser sur la moquette**, raconta l'autre sur un ton un peu plus familier.

Levy ne put retenir un rire franc tandis que Gajeel grondait de plus en plus fort. Elle serra le chien-loup contre elle et le caresse sur la tête comme lui aimait lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- **Non, non, il est parfaitement propre ! Et le véto, je dois m'en occuper cette semaine**, assura-t-elle en coulant un regard à Gajeel.

Que c'était bon de pouvoir se venger de toutes les petites piques qu'il lui faisait continuellement sans qu'elle pût répliquer ! A cette pensée, elle ressentit tout de même une once de culpabilité. Ca ne devait pas être facile pour lui... Après quelques secondes, elle osa lui lancer un regard désolé auquel il répondit en montrant les crocs. Elle allait le sentir passer, ce coup-là. _« Dans ce cas, autant en profiter »_ conclut la jeune fille.

- **Par contre, je dois vous avouer qu'il a un net penchant pour les flaques de boue**, soupira-t-elle de manière théâtrale.

Le garde rit, toute trace de méfiance envolée.

- **Enfin, malgré tous leurs défauts, on les aime quand même ! **termina l'homme anonyme.

Levy hocha la tête et resserra son étreinte contre le loup. C'était beaucoup plus facile, lorsqu'il n'était pas humain, elle en venait presque à oublier sa vraie identité.

Elle plongea sa tête dans la fourrure ébène et inspira profondément. C'était toujours son odeur, celle de Gajeel, elle pouvait la reconnaître sans difficulté. Un soupir fit voler ses cheveux et elle se dégagea vivement, les joues légèrement rosies. Elle n'osa plus poser les yeux sur le loup et se cacha le visage de ses cheveux.

Le représentant de l'ordre, devenu plus ou moins pacifique, se redressa soudainement et épousseta ses vêtements. Il tendit ensuite la main à Levy pour l'aider à se relever, en galant homme.

- **J'ai une petite femelle, tu devrais me contacter un de ces jours, on les ferait se rencontrer**, proposa-t-il. **Ce serait l'occasion de faire connaissance pendant que nos chiens s'amusent !**

Levy eut un sourire crispé en comprenant le sous-entendu, que ce fût pour les chiens ou pour elle – l'homme avait en tête les mêmes desseins pour les deux espèces. La lueur lubrique était revenue dans les yeux de l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de la mage. Cette dernière commençait d'ailleurs à paniquer légèrement. Sköll aboya férocement en se jetant sur l'homme. Il se positionna sur lui de tout son poids et lui montra les crocs sans cesser de le menacer à une distance réduite de son visage. Levy était tombée elle aussi, toujours harponnée contre son gré. Au moins la chute avait-elle eu du bon : elle avait pu se libérer – moyennant un craquement inquiétant du poignet de l'homme quand elle était tombée dessus. Le loup ouvrit la gueule et commença à prendre de l'élan pour mordre.

- **Arrête ! **hurla la jeune fille en se jetant sur lui.

Ils roulèrent à terre un mètre plus loin et l'autre profita du fait qu'elle entravât le chien pour fuir sans demander son reste.

Une minute, puis deux passèrent ainsi sans que Levy ne décidât à bouger du corps chaud du loup. Elle serra la douce fourrure noire dans ses mains et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- **Fais pas ça, idiot**, sanglota-t-elle.

Après un moment qui parut une éternité, elle se releva et se mit en chemin vers la grotte où ils logeaient en abandonnant les récoltes, accompagnée par le loup muet.

- **Gajeel, dis quelque chose...** souffla-t-elle après quelques temps de marche.

Elle avait peur, elle ne savait pas si à côté d'elle se dressait Gajeel, ou Sköll, un simple loup.

La seule chose qui lui répondit fut le silence. Pas un silence gêné, pas un silence pesant, le silence, rien de plus.

Elle s'arrêta, la tête baissée, et réprima un frisson. Le visage toujours caché, elle supplia d'une voix incertaine :

- **Gajeel, dis-moi que c'est toujours toi.**

Nouveau silence. Le loup reprit sa marche vers la grotte.

Un sourire triste, fataliste, s'épanouit sur le visage de la jeune fille et elle reprit sa marche. Elle s'était battue pour ne pas perdre Gajeel, et au final il avait disparu ? Il avait été remplacé par un loup ?

Trop fatiguée pour verser de nouvelles larmes, elle resta muette jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attirât son attention. Sköll s'était brusquement arrêté dans son élan, figé comme une statue.

Il se courba et Levy, restée en arrière, se figea elle aussi. Elle cligna des yeux. Explosion. Nuage de fumée.

- **Gajeel !** hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur celui qui venait de retrouver son apparence.

Attrapant son bras, elle se serra convulsivement contre lui, frêle et tremblante, les yeux fermés.

- **J'ai cru que tu resterais un loup toute ta vie**, bégaya-t-elle sans bouger.

Une main hésitante se posa dans son dos et elle sut qu'il n'était plus en colère. Puis, Gajeel se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

- **Euh, Levy...** commença-t-il d'une voix rauque après avoir passé un trop long moment à grogner et aboyer – ses cordes vocales changeaient avec la transformation, créant également ce genre d'effets secondaires. **T'es consciente que je suis à poil ?**

Elle se figea brusquement, ayant jusque là négligé ce petit détail, et fit un énorme bond en arrière en gardant les yeux bien fermés.  
- **D-Désolée**, bafouilla-t-elle en lui tournant le dos, la tête – écarlate – posée sur les genoux. **C-Comment on rentre ?**

* * *

Le trajet retour fut pour le moins pénible, que ce fût pour le jeune homme ou pour la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait en marchant en éclaireuse. Elle marchait en tête sans se retourner, guettant l'arrivée d'un étranger et tâchant de se focaliser sur autre chose que l'envie irrépressible de rire qui la prenait chaque fois qu'elle entendait son compagnon jurer ou se plaindre des tapis d'aiguilles de conifères qu'il devait traverser pieds nus.

Bien entendu, elle se doutait que ça ne lui faisait pas vraiment mal, c'était tout au plus désagréable, mais elle devait avouer que dans le silence environnant, le son de sa voix était la meilleure des compagnies. Elle lui répondait alors gentiment qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés, ce à quoi il répliquait que si lui ne pouvait pas entendre le bruit de l'eau, c'était totalement impossible qu'ils fussent à destination.

Une fois arrivée à la caverne après moultes péripéties, Levy attendit patiemment que son compagnon quitte sa tenue d'Adam pour en revêtir une autre plus descente avant de se retourner. C'est avec une grande surprise qu'elle constata alors qu'il arborait une mine plus que renfrognée qui contrastait totalement avec l'air surpris et gêné qu'il avait eu quand elle lui avait sauté dessus.

A cette pensée, Levy rougit légèrement. Elle inspira deux longues fois pour se ressaisir et parla clairement, la tête toutefois baissée :

- **J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

Gajeel sursauta. Il parut surpris, puis son masque d'impassibilité maussade reprit place sur le visage beaucoup trop sérieux au goût de la jeune fille de l'acariâtre Dragon Slayer.

- **Ca sort d'où ?** maugréa-t-il après quelques minutes de silence en regardant l'eau.

-** J-Je... Tu ne me parles plus, enfin...** bafouilla la pauvre Levy.

- **Je te parle de ce nom à coucher dehors !** grogna Gajeel sans se retourner, la tête rentrée dans les épaules en signe de mécontentement.  
Tel qu'elle le voyait, Levy pouvait jurer qu'il fusillait le sol du regard. Cependant, elle fut soulagée de savoir que ce n'était pas directement de sa faute. Le Dragon Slayer était frustré de ne pas comprendre, et ça, elle pouvait aisément le remarquer. Un léger sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres et elle s'assit au sol avant de commencer son récit.

- **Tout d'abord, j'ai pensé à « Skull »**, débuta Levy, **« le crâne », en anglais. Puis, tout naturellement, Sköll s'est imposé à mon esprit.**

Son regard se porta sur une pierre devant elle. Sa voix prit un ton de plus en plus profond, et Gajeel se retourna pour l'observer. Elle semblait ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées.

- **_« Ils dévoreront les astres, se gorgeront de la chair des hommes promis à la mort, et disperseront leur sang dans tout l'univers. Alors, dans les étés qui suivront, le soleil sera voilé de noir et les vents se déchaîneront en affreuses tempêtes. »_**, débuta la grande lectrice.

Interpelé par la façon dont elle narrait les choses, l'homme qui se nourrissait de métal s'assit face à elle, ce qu'elle ne sembla même pas remarquer, plongée dans son récit de plus en plus captivant.

- **C'est un extrait de la prophétie concernant Sköll, l'un des Managarm. Il s'agit de l'un des deux Loups de la Lune, dans les légendes nordiques. Son nom signifie « Répulsion ». Il est le frère d'Hati, la « Haine », fils de Fenrir. Sköll est associé au Soleil, Hati à la Lune et Fenrir aux Astres. Dans la légende, les Managarm prennent la vie des mourants et se nourrissent de la chair des cadavres.**

Gajeel lui-même frissonna. Il avait du mal à reconnaître Levy, cette fragile petite chose, quand elle parlait sur un ton si calme et profond de choses si atroces, même pour lui qui avait vécu à Phantom Lord.

- **On raconte qu'à la fin des temps, le Ragnarök, ils avaleront la Lune, le Soleil et les Astres, ils aspergeront le ciel et le trône des Dieux de sang et provoqueront le chaos...****_« Ils dévoreront les astres, se gorgeront de la chair des hommes promis à la mort, et disperseront leur sang dans tout l'univers. Alors, dans les étés qui suivront, le soleil sera voilé de noir et les vents se déchaîneront en affreuses tempêtes. »_**, répéta-t-elle enfin en relevant ses grands yeux noisettes brillants vers le Dragon Slayer qui la dévisageait. **Voilà d'où vient ton nom, Kurogane No Gajeel.**

Elle termina sur ce même ton profond et solennel, qu'elle avait employé en contant cette légende nordique, d'une voix telle que celle employée par les oracles. Effrayante, captivante, intense. Des émotions assez semblables à ce qu'elle ressentait en regardant le chasseur de dragons, fier et imposant, qui se dressait devant elle d'un air ahuri.

- **Ah ouais...**

Il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire pendant deux minutes puis lui décocha un sourire en coin tel que lui seul savait les faire.

- **Et t'as trouvé ça comme ça ?**

Levy sourit. Un sourire éclatant de jeune fille heureuse.

- **Ne jamais sous-estimer l'imagination d'une lectrice aguerrie !**


	17. Chapitre 16 - Course Poursuite

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi durant lesquels aucun incident ne vint perturber le quotidien des deux mages. Une routine commença bientôt à s'installer : chaque matin, Gajeel se réveillait le premier puis attendait patiemment que la jeune mage s'éveille à son tour. Une fois debout, celle-ci allait cueillir des baies, les lavait, et s'occupait de leur préparer un repas convenable. Quand l'envie le prenait, Gajeel buvait quelques gorgées d' « Animorphose », et allait chasser du gibier – il ne pouvait prendre le risque de sortir sous son apparence humaine, d'autant plus que la forêt se trouvait être de plus en plus fréquentée depuis la mort d'Angie.  
Levy, petite et légère, avait la discrétion suffisante pour se risquer hors de la grotte. Dès qu'elle entendait des pas ou des voix, elle pouvait aisément se dissimuler dans un buisson ou derrière la végétation. Dernièrement, elle avait même pris le réflexe de grimper aux arbres, ce qui lui évitait également la mauvaise compagnie des gros animaux sauvages tels que les loups, les cerfs... ou même ces dangereux pervers de Balkans des forêts.  
Gajeel, lui, n'avait d'autre choix que de rester dans la caverne toute la journée, étant trop grand pour se dissimuler, trop massif pour être discret mais surtout, bien trop fier pour se cacher des ennemis. Et cette situation commençait vraiment à lui peser. Il avait l'impression de vivre aux crochets de Levy. La fuite était une solution qu'il détestait plus que tout, il aurait encore préféré se mettre à dos le Conseil au grand complet plutôt que de continuer encore une journée de plus ainsi. Ce fut ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire à Levy quand celle-ci passa la cascade plus tôt que prévu, l'air totalement affolée.  
- **Gajeel !** hurla-t-elle en trébuchant sur la flaque d'eau qui gouttait de ses vêtements détrempés.  
Elle se retrouva face contre terre, allongée de tout son long, recouverte de poussière et de terre comme si elle n'avait cessé de tomber durant tout le trajet menant à leur cachette. Cette hypothèse fut bien vite confirmée par les nombreuses égratignures que la petite mage arborait, tout particulièrement au niveau des paumes et des genoux, signe qu'elle était tombée plus d'une fois. Quelques plaies étaient à vif et un fin filet de sang coulait de l'un de ses pommettes, mêlé à la terre et aux larmes.  
Le Dragon Slayer se précipita sur elle, alerté et inquiet pour la santé de la frêle jeune fille. Il la redressa brusquement, bien trop éprouvé pour être délicat, et plongea un regard dur dans celui de Levy.  
- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! **gronda-t-il en se retenant violemment de la secouer.  
La frêle jeune fille leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.  
-** Ils sont tout près**, souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.  
Gajeel la fixa un moment sans comprendre, comme si ces paroles qu'elle lui adressait telle une condamnation n'avaient aucun sens. Puis, lentement, il la lâcha et recula de quelques centimètres d'un regard effaré, n'y croyant pas lui-même.  
Quelques minutes plus tôt, il pensait à affronter le Conseil à lui seul, mais il avait oublié quelque chose. Ou plutôt _quelqu'un_. La petite créature tremblante, toujours prostrée face à lui, le regard vide de toute émotion, en état de choc. Il se fichait complètement de ce qu'il pouvait arriver, mais Levy n'avait pas mérité ça, elle avait simplement tenté de le protéger, comme tout bon membre de Fairy Tail.  
Le Dragon Slayer prêta l'oreille aux bruits qu'il entendait autour de lui. Des pas se rapprochaient, des voix chuchotaient, criaient, aboyaient des ordres, d'autres encore se plaignaient... Mais ils se rapprochaient. Fort heureusement pour les deux hors la loi, ils n'avaient laissé aucune affaire à l'extérieur de la caverne, qui restait discrète. La seule façon dont Gajeel avait pu la repérer était le bruit de l'eau résonnant sur les parois, tant qu'aucun mage n'avait une ouïe surdéveloppée, ils ne couraient pas le risque d'être découverts.  
Après avoir fixé la chétive magicienne durant une fraction de seconde, le criminel recherché avança de quelques pas et la serra contre lui dans un geste protecteur fixant l'extérieur à travers l'eau d'un air mauvais.  
La fervente lectrice ne réagit d'abord pas avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle étouffa un nouveau sanglot dans l'épaule du jeune homme et ferma l'un de ses poings dans son dos.  
Toujours aussi sec que d'habitude, le brun lui intima le silence. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration pour se calmer.  
Dehors, un groupe d'une demi-dizaine de personnes inspectait les lieux.  
- **Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont passés ici ?** questionna une voix masculine.  
Le ton qu'il employait reflétait son état mental. Inquiet, sur ses gardes, le soldat semblait jeune et inexpérimenté, tout le contraire de la voix qui lui répondit :  
- **Ferme-la, arrête de te plaindre et inspecte les lieux ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à te plaindre ! Ce sont les ordres !**  
C'était une voix de femme. Une femme autoritaire, qui devait avoir l'habitude de tout contrôler. De par son caractère, elle devait ressembler à Erza, tout aussi dangereuse.  
Au bruit lourd des pas, Gajeel déduisit qu'ils étaient accompagnés de deux hommes de forte corpulence, et d'une petite femme aux pas aériens.  
- **On nous a dit qu'ils avaient été repérés dans les environs, fouillez bien chaque recoins !** reprit celle qui semblait diriger le groupe.  
Pour engager aussi peu de soldats, ils devaient être très puissants... Un point négatif, sachant que ni Gajeel ni Levy n'avaient rien mangé de consistant depuis un moment, ils s'étaient aussi considérablement affaiblis, et Gajeel avait refusé maintes fois que Levy ne lui fabrique de l'acier : elle était déjà assez fatiguée sans utiliser sa magie. Leur dernier vrai repas devait remonter à un peu plus d'une semaine, depuis ils n'avaient eu au menu que quelques baies et autres fruits, et un ou deux lapins que Levy s'était démenée à faire cuire.  
Engager un combat serait de toute évidence suicidaire face à cinq puissants mages. Non pas que Gajeel doutât de ses capacités restantes, mais avec la jeune fille à ses côtés, il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser être blessée en voulant l'aider.  
Peu à peu, le silence revint. Les membres du Conseil devaient avoir quitté les lieux. Gajeel desserra son étreinte et sortit prudemment dehors sous sa forme lupine : si jamais quelqu'un se trouvait encore sur les lieux, un loup passerait certainement plus inaperçu.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Sköll fit son grand retour dans la caverne, sous le regard inquiet de Levy.  
- **Alors ?...**  
Le loup s'assit sur son arrière train, pencha la tête sur le côté et fixa la jeune fille en coin de ses iris rouge sang.  
- **Ils sont partis**, articula-t-il.  
Un sourire se dessina sur les babines du canidé, et Levy soupira de soulagement.  
- **C'est vraiment bizarre de voir un loup parler avec ta voix, Gajeel**, rit-elle en posant une main sur sa tête comme il s'amusait à le faire avec elle.  
Il soupira et rentra la tête dans les épaules en claquant des dents.  
- **Arrête ça, je ne suis pas un chien !**  
Leurs peurs s'évanouirent dans le rire de la jeune fille.  
A quelques mètres de là, deux yeux dorés brillèrent dans le soleil couchant et un rire lugubre résonna.

* * *

-** Gajeel ?**

Levy frissonna, réveillée en sursaut par un brusque mouvement. Le jeune homme venait de rabattre les vêtements qui leur servaient de couverture et arborait une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux.  
- **Ne bouge pas**, chuchota-t-il.  
Le cœur de Levy rata un battement. Elle fixa le visage de Gajeel pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole :  
- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**  
Le Dragon Slayer fixait l'entrée de la grotte, tendu. Il se releva d'un seul geste, regarda l'intérieur de la caverne, puis posa longuement les yeux sur Levy.  
- **On n'a plus le temps**, déclara-t-il.  
Il attrapa Levy par la taille, la jeta sur son épaule et sortit de leur cachette en courant.  
- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! **répéta Levy, plus fort.  
-** Tais-toi !**  
La jeune fille observa la direction qu'elle et son ami quittaient en trombe. Au loin, elle apercevait une vive lumière mouvante, celle de torches portées par des hommes encapuchonnés. Les membres du Conseil.  
- **Comment ont-ils su ?** chuchota-t-elle, effrayée, quand l'autre la posa au sol.  
Légèrement essoufflé, couvert de fines cicatrices dues aux branches qui lui avaient fouetté le visage durant sa course, Gajeel la dévisagea.  
- **Ils ont dû poser des pièges. Viens, c'est pas le moment de s'attarder**, acheva-t-il en prenant le poignet de la jeune fille.  
Elle regarda une dernière fois en arrière, triste de devoir quitter ses ouvrages, et accepta finalement de reprendre leur fuite.

* * *

- **C'est encore chaud, on s'est fait repérer**, constata une jeune fille courte sur pattes aux airs de lutin.

- **Anjû, que fait-on ? **demanda le plus jeune des hommes de la troupe.  
Celle aux longs cheveux couleur de feu donna un coup de pieds dans une pile de livres.  
-** Noah, guide-nous jusqu'à eux.**  
Le jeune homme à la peau mate hocha la tête. Il décrivit un arc de cercle devant lui, paume vers le sol, et une poudre rose illumina l'air. Elle s'éteignit aux extrémités du cercle avant de s'étendre vers l'avant, décrivant un chemin.  
-** Que la traque commence**, termina Anjû avec un sourire cruel. **Il ne nous échappera pas.**  
- **Anjû ?**  
C'était la petite aux cheveux verts pointant dans toutes les directions qui venait de prendre la parole. Elle fixait sa supérieure d'un air contrarié.  
- **Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** s'impatienta la femme. **Allons, parle, Saki.**  
La dénommée Saki rougit légèrement et baissa la tête.  
- **Il y a plusieurs cibles ?** hésita-t-elle.  
Celle aux cheveux en dégradé releva le visage et la fixa d'un air hautain.  
- **La source a dit que le criminel était accompagné d'une jeune fille de sa guilde. Levy McGarden, de Fairy Tail.**  
Quelques pas derrière elles, un grand brun dont une cicatrice barrait le visage plissa les yeux en murmurant deux mots d'une voix quasiment inaudible, empreinte de haine : Fairy Tail...

* * *

Gajeel tendit l'oreille vers la source des bruits alentours. Ils ne semblaient plus être traqués. Lâchant le poignet de la jeune fille, il s'arrêta dans sa course.

- **Je pense qu'on est saufs**, lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant.  
Levy soupira, puis regarda autour d'elle. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, elle ne distinguait rien de son environnement, pas même la silhouette d'un arbre centenaire se dressant quelques mètres devant elle. C'était une nuit sans lune. Le seul avantage que cette condition pouvait leur conférer était de leur permettre de repérer les ennemis à distance.  
Soudain, un bruit attira l'attention de Gajeel. Il plissa les yeux, ayant une bien meilleure vue que sa coéquipière, mais ne distingua finalement aucune trace d'une quelconque présence, mis à part celle de quelques rapaces nocturnes ou rongeurs.  
La mage aux mots frissonna soudainement et manqua de crier quand il main se posa sur son épaule.  
- **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** s'enquit le Dragon Slayer, une once de préoccupation dans la voix.  
Il craignait qu'elle ne recommence à le craindre, d'autant plus que c'était sa seule faute si l'innocente jeune fille se retrouvait dans cette situation peu enviable. Si seulement elle avait accepté de rentrer à la guilde, jamais elle n'en serait arrivée à être elle aussi recherchée par le Conseil.  
- **J-J'ai peur du noir... **avoua finalement celle aux cheveux bleus en frissonnant encore.  
Elle recula jusqu'à buter contre le torse du jeune homme.  
- **Heureusement que tu es là**, souffla-t-elle beaucoup plus bas.  
Gajeel se raidit brusquement. Son esprit devait lui jouer des tours, elle ne pouvait pas réellement avoir dit ça ! Il posa les yeux sur elle et ne décela rien chez la jeune fille qui puisse lui prouver la véracité de ce qu'il avait entendu.  
Après quelques secondes, il décida que ça n'était pas important et secoua légèrement la tête. Agrippant Levy pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il faisait, il s'allongea sur le sol et replia son coude de manière à faire un oreiller à la peureuse magicienne. Reconnaissante, mais non pas moins gênée par cette marque d'attention, la jeune fille obtempéra. Les dernières pensées qu'elle eut avant de s'endormir furent une prière à l'adresse d'un quelconque Dieu... Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était la fin de cet enfer qu'ils vivaient. La fin de ce quiproquo interminable...

* * *

Le lendemain à l'aube, Levy fut dérangée dans son sommeil par quelques bruits furtifs qu'elle mis sur le compte d'animaux sauvages rodant aux alentours. De gros animaux... Beaucoup trop gros pour être du gibier, et trop petits pour des Balkans.

Elle se redressa et s'étira lentement en baillant avant de se frotter les yeux à la manière d'une enfant. Soudain, la réalité des choses lui sautèrent à la gorge, aussi menaçante qu'un révolver pointé sur sa tempe.  
-** G-Gajeel !** hurla-t-elle en le secouant pour qu'il se réveille.  
Le chasseur de dragons ouvrit un œil et marmonna un **« Quoi ?! »** irrité avant de se redresser lui aussi. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa les personnes qui se dressaient devant eux.  
- **Gajeel Redfox, j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous arrêter. Toute résistance serait inutile**, ânonna la dénommée Anjû, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres fines.  
Son sourire dévoilait toutes ses intentions : non seulement elle voulait l'arrêter, mais elle voulait aussi qu'il résiste, afin d'avoir tout le loisir de se battre. Son unique but était de jouer avec sa proie. La dangereuse femme avança d'un pas et désigna Levy se son épée.  
- **Levy McGarden, je présume. Veuillez nous suivre également, le Conseil décidera de votre sort.**  
Gajeel se leva brusquement, furieux.  
- **Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre elle ?!** hurla-t-il en se retenant violemment de frapper la chef du groupe.  
Ce fut Saki qui s'avança pour parler.  
- **Nous avons un mandat d'arrêt contre la personne de Levy McGarden, pour trahison, délit de fuite et entrave à une enquête. Veuillez nous suivre sans discuter.**  
Le sourire d'Anjû ne s'élargit que plus lorsqu'elle vit Gajeel se dresser devant la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. La bataille finale était engagée, celle pour la liberté, celle pour la survie. S'ils échouaient, Gajeel serait condamné. S'ils gagnaient le combat, ils auraient le Conseil aux trousses jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Mais peu leur importait : à Fairy Tail, la survie d'un seul membre comptait avant celle de l'humanité toute entière.


End file.
